Twisted
by Ravyn
Summary: A dark promise is completed when Kenshin leaves for China. Kaoru, broken and numb, neither intends to hamper his journey, or too unleash his dark half. But the Battousai is free, untamed, raw, and possessive. BK Darkfic. Fin
1. Chapter One

Well…here we go. Another Epic writing that bites me in the butt. By Epic I mean long, written slowly, and involves a golden eyed, possessive, jealous, vindictive, and sex-driven Battousai.

Oh joy!

I haven't decided how dark this piece of writing is going to be, but I imagine it will be darker than Blood Dawn, and around Amber Linings (which is way darker than anything I ever written) in style.

So for all of you who wanted to know what would happen if the Battousai lost his Rurouni conscience and decided he wanted Karou, here you go.

Remember, I do not own the characters. I just bend, twist, taunt, and make them into what I want them. That's not owning…that borrowing with privileges.

Ravyn

Possessive-smut with a darker under lining!

* * *

Kaoru was certain, in the silent understanding of a woman that her world was ending. Sitting cross-legged under Sakura blooms she watched the river trail a lazy pattern of blue ribbon through Tokyo.

It was spring - the time of rebirth, the times of forgiveness and love and a time of celebration.

He was leaving.

It had started with Enishi, his quite withdrawal, his silent shadows that had once slipped from his gaze, darkened his warm violet to almost gray. He shadows had finally caught up with her Rurouni and she couldn't think of a way to forgive him, or herself.

If only she had guessed the true source of Enishi's Jinchuu, if only she had been better with a sword. Kaoru bit down on her knuckles, uncaring if she bled.

Her heart was breaking. Had slowly been breaking since he introduced himself as the Battousai so long ago to help her against Jineh. Perhaps the worst and most painful part of her discovery was that he did indeed love her.

But he sheltered, nurtured his shadows closer to his heart than he could ever shelter her. Her eyes were dry, she had cried herself to sleep so often that now even her heart was quite in its shattering.

Sano had started the slow downfall, his past coming to light with Saitoh's inquiries. Kaoru hated Saitoh, his questions, and his uncaring mannerism that was slowly destroying everything she worked so hard to build.

_Sano._

Sano had mentioned that once the winter ice cleared that he would be leaving.

Kenshin had told Sano he would go with him. She could do nothing to stop him. He saw himself as stained, too broken to be fixed.

_Tomoe._

It all came back to her. She had taught Kenshin to live, how to survive in the dark shadows of what he done, and she had sent him on a path of guilt riddled with his own fears and insecurities. Kaoru wondered if it wasn't Tomoe's final revenge, taking the one thing he needed to survive.

His heart.

Kaoru had attempted to wrestle it back from the dead, from where she had buried it. Had come so close to winning it back, come so close to finding what she needed in him.

_Enishi._

He had come at a time when Kaoru had finally began to believe that he could love her, that Kenshin would slowly begin to let his shadows stay as shadows.

Her faked death, the realization of his own emotions, all of it had been in vain. He had reached inside himself and with Enishi's words, his silent prompting, had found those shadows and clung to them.

He was afraid. Afraid of his heart and the consequences that would come with loving another. It was one thing to love her, it was another completely to act on those emotions.

Standing, Kaoru wearily wondered if she was doomed to never find someone now. She was twenty, an age that should have had her with at least three children and married. An old maid to her culture, but it had never bothered her before.

And now her heart broke. She wanted to be a mother, to see three, four little red haired children weaving between her knees, waving bokkens.

Sighing she began the walk back to her home. Hers now. Alone again. Yahiko was making plans to move into Sano's old place and show up to help with classes and his own private lessons.

Kaoru sighed again and moved until she came to a familiar bend. Blinking back the sudden tears she squared her shoulders and forced her emotions to still. She would not break.

"That is entirely too sad of an expression to be on such a young face." The voice was old, crackled, tinged with weariness and age.

Kaoru turned and bowed politely to the old woman resting on the log in front of her.

"My apologies." Kaoru softly stated. "I did not see you."

The old woman cackled, her voice rusty with age even in laughter. "When you're my age, you expect to be overlooked. By what has put such a expression on your beautiful face?"

"Fear." Kaoru admitted.

"I see sadness dear. I am not so old that I do not see that it is not you afflicted by such a condition. Perhaps the one you love?"

Kaoru blinked. She hadn't thought she'd given so much away.

"I am no stranger to this place, my dear. I have seen you and that handsome red haired man of yours. I have also heard he was leaving you, for China. An attempt to settle his past."

Kaoru sighed. "He won't be back." Kaoru knew it like she knew little else. Even if he ever came back to Japan, he wouldn't see her. He wouldn't want to interfere.

Kaoru felt a spark of anger ignite in her stomach but she pushed it down. She knew his reasons, but it didn't make it any easier. If she wasn't careful, she could learn to hate him.

It would be so easy. Love and hate were simply two sides to a coin.

The old woman nodded in agreement. In what, Kaoru wasn't sure.

Kaoru raised her tired eyes to the setting sun and shook her head. "I am afraid I must be returning home. Do you have a place to stay...or an escort to get you home before dark?"

The woman grinned, a child's smile even for the missing teeth. "I shall be fine. It's young, pretty things like yourself that should be worried."

Kaoru bowed again and quickly moved back to the dojo. She knew he was leaving soon, perhaps in the morning. She had felt it all day.

Kaoru realized when she walked into the Dojo that things were different. Yahiko was nowhere to be seen, and the smells of dinner had yet to fill the air.

Kaoru gritted her teeth and walked inside. Yahiko was leaning against his door, his eyes suspiciously bright.

"He wants to talk to you."

Kaoru nodded and closed her eyes. Taking another deep breath she slid his door open.

It was bare. Not that Kenshin ever needed much, he was such a minimalist, but now it was as if no one had been there, ever. Kaoru raised her eyes and met melted violet.

"Tonight?" Kaoru's voice was soft, not broken, but steady even as the last of her hope died.

He nodded. "Sano decided leaving at night was easier."

Easier, Kaoru thought desperately, on who?

They stared at each other, unsure what could be said, what should be said. There were so many things between them they had never voiced, and now it appeared they never would.

"Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin started, but stopped, his Rurouni masked sliding so surely into place.

Kaoru's eyes closed tightly. "Make sure you stop by if you're ever back this way." It was foolish; they both knew he would never do such a thing.

"Hai." It was a lie. He had never lied before.

Kaoru knew his reasons as she knew her own. The first time had nearly broken her; she wasn't sure what this second parting would accomplish. Three times would destroy her.

He picked up his bag, his face showing true weariness for the first time. "Good by, Kaoru-dono." His fingers trailed down her face, and then he was gone.

Kaoru stood still, listening to the sounds of his shoes on the wood of her floor, her heart pounding.

The creaking of her gate.

Yahiko's footsteps.

Kaoru sunk to her knees.

He was gone. All that was left was the smell of ginger.

Taking a deep breath she searched for the tears, for the aching that should have torn at her soul.

Numb. She was utterly, truly numb and the only other emotion she could find was a slowly building anger.

Kaoru desperately attempted to tap into it, to control it, dampen it somehow.

It wouldn't, and Kaoru was forced to contemplate if this was hate.

Anger that wouldn't leave. That grew and festered and left you feeling hollow and dark.

"Kaoru?" Yahiko's voice was strained, as if he to was struggling with some inner battle. The only one of the three of her boys left.

_Yahiko._

"Yahiko," Kaoru asked, her voice shaking only slightly. "Lets go out to eat. Tonight I think I would burn the Dojo down."

Hate. Kaoru prayed she could keep herself from falling into that trap.

_Kenshin._

* * *

Kenshin and Sano walked softly to the docks, their footfalls echoing strangely in the silent places that had previously bustled with life.

Kenshin stood silently at the docks, watching the ships being loaded with supplies for the long journey.

China.

Kenshin sighed. He didn't know what he was going to find there. Enishi? His brother-in-law wanted him dead, had become something broken and torn.

Did he hope to check on him, to make peace? Kenshin was unsure, but knew that going back was unacceptable.

How many more would come to kill the one who had cared for him, who had taken him in a taught the word 'family'? He knew part of him loved her, but he couldn't find it in himself to let go.

He was too stained, and somewhere deep inside, Kenshin knew he still cared for Tomoe. He couldn't go to Kaoru with that taint on his heart.

A small figure came teetering out of the fog, and Kenshin wondered exactly how ancient this woman was. He felt the faintest stirring inside him, the first movement his darker side had made in close to a year.

He had hoped mastering Hiten Mitsurgui Ryu would keep it under control, but it seemed not.

He just wondered what exactly about an old woman would bring the Battousai tendencies of his personality to appear.

She said nothing, just hobbled up to him and Sano. Sano was stiff, uncertainty apparent in his posture. What did you say to a little woman about being on the docks of all places?

She paused when she came into arms length of Kenshin, her beady black eyes staring at him, searching. She grinned suddenly; as if she found what she was looking for.

"I thought you were in there." She muttered, and reached forward and grasped Kenshin's arm. Kenshin opened his mouth to ask exactly what she was talking about, when the world tilted.

He heard Sano's shout of annoyance at the old woman, and he felt her fingers release his arm but it was several moments before he caught his bearings.

Something felt different. Opening his eyes he looked around, but the woman was hobbling away, cackling to herself.

"Are you alright?" Sano questioned, muttering under his breath about stupid old women.

Kenshin shook his head, but everything suddenly realigned and although he felt lighter, as if something had been taken off his shoulders, he couldn't find anything else wrong.

"We should hurry if we are going to make the ship, Sano." Kenshin told his friend, his violet gaze still wandering the shipyard for some unseen threat.

Sano agreed, and started to walk forward.

Kenshin hesitated, but then sighed. _Goodbye Japan_.

* * *

She paused, her feeble steps slowing as she heard the sound of a whistle echo. He was leaving. Good.

"You can come out now."

He came out of the shadows, his hair pulled high on his head, his eyes glinting molten fire.

"You set me loose. Explain." His words were fierce, neither kind nor threatening but holding the demand just the same.

"You care for her."

He was silent then. "What do you want, old one?"

She sighed. "Her mother once did a kind favor for me. I am simply paying a debt so I may die in peace."

He nodded then, the blood-like hair falling across his shoulders. He looked young, his thirty year unapparent in his face or stature. She knew he aged differently, trapped in the Rurouni.

"Do not break her."

"I won't. I keep what is mine, old one."

She nodded in satisfaction, and watched him disappear into the mist.

A nightmare unleashed perhaps, but all that the Kamiya child would need to survive.

She hoped that Japan was ready for what she had let loose.

She very well doubted it. One a nightmare, always a nightmare, but the ten years of confinement to the Rurouni would have taught him some patience at least.

She dared not mess with what the gods had decreed anymore than she already had.

A single ship's horn blared into the night, sealing Japan's fate.

He stood, watching the ship slowly begin to make its way into the open seas, out of Tokyo bay. He felt nothing but a strong rush of contempt for his other half.

It was no secret that they despised each other. He had never made an attempt to hold the extreme emotions the Rurouni part of him had feared, in check.

Turning, his began to walk towards Tokyo. The Dojo was too much of a temptation and he had some catching up to do with some old 'friends' who owed him. Favors, money, and few other underhanded bargains that the 'good' side of him wanted to forget about.

He would be back. He had a Shinhondai to seduce into his bed, in his life. Unlike the other half of himself sailing away from his emotions, this Kenshin had every intention of embracing the fire he felt.

He was the Battousai he feared nothing.


	2. Chapter Two

"Ello! Here is the next update to Twisted. I hope that you all enjoy a darker version of the Rurouni. I promise to get some good Batts/Karou for you all. Not so much in this one cause they have some things they need to work out!

Amber Linings will hopefully be in the next few weeks!

Ravyn

**I do not own Kenshin or anything related to the Anime. **

* * *

Yahiko had never seen Kaoru in quite the state she had been in for the last two months. She was throwing herself into the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu like it was going to save her life.

She had lost weight; the result, he supposed, of the lack of edible food that they managed to produce between the two of them. They had finally created a system…she edged spices in miniscule, he tasted until it came out decently.

They were getting better. They had only caught the kitchen on fire twice, and so far they had only spent one night in the back sick as dogs because of whatever they had thrown together.

Yahiko had decided, a long time ago, that if he ever caught a single glimmer in her eyes directed at another man, he was forcing him at pain of a sound beating to marry her.

She was hurting and there was nothing he could do. So he practiced with her, stayed at the Dojo instead of moving out, and worked himself to the bone.

He chopped wood, helped with the laundry (when no one was looking), attempted to learn to cook, and managed –somehow- to work at the Akebeko to make money.

Not that they needed much between the two of them.

"Yahiko?" Kaoru questioned, coming around the corner, her expression perplexed. She was holding a bundle and Yahiko wondered when she had gone to the market.

"Hai?"

Kaoru smiled, or the movement that now counted as a smile, and held up the package.

"Lunch?" Her voice was amused. Yahiko put his bokken down, mentally planning his next attack on his Shinhondai. The Tofu vender had been sending her looks that had nothing to do with her choice of Tofu.

* * *

Misao sat on the ledge of her window, her bangs ruffling into her eyes. She hardly noticed, however. Her generous mouth was pressed so tightly together it seemed to form a single line. The hands holding her Kunai were white with their grip.

If she had looked behind her, she would have seen the precariously balanced Oniwabanshu members straining to see her face.

Makimachi Misao was hardly ever angry, but this was the first time they had seen her in such a black mood since Aoshi had left her.

"How dare he..." The words were soft, deadly, and colored with the temper she displayed less and less these days. It seemed impossible, but her hands tightened even more on the small knives.

Dropping down from the window she spun, staring at the group who stared wide eyed back at her. "He LEFT her AGAIN!" The kunai flew and were halted by the wood next to the door. Heads turned to stare at how close the blades had landed, and the sound of someone swallowing was loud in the silence.

Misao sighed then. "Go away." She wanted to sulk, fume, and generally break things, alone. Misao knew how hard her friend had to be taking it, knew herself the pain of losing what you loved.

"Damn you to hell, Himura!" Misao snapped, more kunai falling into her small hands, and the door to her room shut, bodies scrambling to get out of her range.

"Someone should go get Aoshi." Okina mused, but paused to note only he was close enough to hear his words.

Kenshin leaned against the side of the building, gradually counting down the days till he would leave Kyoto and finish what he came to do. He had finally finished his business with his master; Hiko's surprise at seeing him had been…almost enjoyable.

He was almost finished. All that was left to do was warn a few individuals of his presence, of his threat, and he could go back to hunting his true prize.

But first, he had debts to pay. Punishment to deliver. Three years he had wanted to protect her, to destroy those who had hurt her.

Now he would.

* * *

Kaoru was sitting cross-legged on the porch, her large eyes raised to the slowly drifting clouds. It was a trick Yahiko knew she used when she was attempting to stop crying.

In her hand was the carefully written letter from Misao. On the porch next to her was a small bag of coins, a debt fulfilled, Misao assured her.

"He left." Yahiko was angry. Everyone now knew he was gone. Apparently, Misao knew it. Not surprising, with the skills the Oniwabanshu hid up their preverbal sleeves. Kenshin had truly left the country.

Kaoru raised large, haunted eyes to his face. "Yes, he did." Her voice was soft, still broken, but there was lightness to the tone that hadn't been there before.

Misao's letter had cheered her more than he had thought.

There was an unspoken truce then, not to speak of him again.

Yahiko hated. Kaoru mourned.

As far as Yahiko was concerned, Himura the Rurouni was dead to him.

Hopefully to her as well.

* * *

Kaoru stared at the paper, her lips parted in either shock or surprise. She wasn't sure which was more important at that point.

Six months now; winter was beginning to approach. Misao's little bag of coins had been hoarded and had gone towards making the growing Yahiko warmer clothes.

"Dead." Kaoru whispered. Hiruma Gohei had been found murdered in his home. The paper screamed it had been the work of a Hitokiri…a skilled one, for there was no trace of anyone being in the home besides the mutilated body.

Actually, now that she thought about it, there had been a series of murders. Murders of people whose names she had known.

Kaoru ran a shaky hand through her bangs, her breathing uneven. Most days what she wanted to do was crawl under the covers of her futon, pretend Kenshin was holding her, and cry.

She couldn't do that to Yahiko. She knew he stayed up and listened for the sounds of her tears, knew that she couldn't let him know the depth of her feelings.

She had never learned Ki the way 'he' had. But she could read people, and the growing anger and resentment in Yahiko's eyes were tangible. Kaoru knew he was beginning to learn the lesson of hate she had so desperately tried to shield him from.

Hating Kenshin wouldn't bring him back anymore than loving him had kept him at her side. Fact. Kaoru was simply going to have to get over him.

If she could find the strength of will.

Some days she hated, others she wept inwardly, others she railed at the world. The only thing that kept her from falling into depression as she had last time was sheer force of will, Yahiko's constant presence, and the occasional surprise.

But she hadn't found the inner strength to let go completely yet. And now people who had once threatened her and Yahiko were turning up dead.

She crumpled the newspaper up tightly in her fist.

There was a nasty ball of suspicion growing in her stomach. What she had previously thought was she was suddenly unsure of.He was in China, and someone else was ridding the world of any threat that could appear to her Dojo.

She had no idea who it could be. None. And that alone terrified her.

* * *

Kenshin leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, the dark coloring of his gi shielding him from stray strands of moonlight.

He had been followed. Frowning, he reached past the thick walls and felt for the life force he desperately needed to attend to.

It was shining, but not as brightly as it once had. It had been hurt, and while it was strong, it was…duller. Less flame, less punch, and that alone was a reason to track his other half down and gut him.

He wouldn't, simply because if he stayed away much longer then she was going to crack. Crumble into small pieces of dust on the Dojo floor.

He would have to move carefully, allow her to assure herself he wasn't going to leave her like the Rurouni.

He had learned patience. She was worth the time he would need.

It didn't mean, however, that he couldn't seduce her into giving into him. She was his now, his to protect and desire, and she would want him with the same passion he wanted her.

The Rurouni had let her go; he never would. Even the insane mind of Jineh Udo had realized his claim from the depths of the Rurouni's mind.

* * *

Kaoru knew something was wrong the moment she entered the gates to the Dojo. Yahiko should have been outside, sweeping the fall leaves away from the porch.

"Yahiko?" Kaoru questioned, her unease growing as she stepped inside. Her hand began to creep backwards as she took in the signs of a struggle. Three bodies crashed into her view and Kaoru started.

"Duck!" The sound was garbled, the sound of a struggle hard in her ears. She grasped her bokken just as something connected with the back of her skull, the world disappearing in a flicker of light.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko grunted as two more bodies dove on top of him, their forms suppressing him so tightly that it was hard to breathe.

"Hold him still!"

"Trying!"

"Tie his arms first, and his feet!"

Yahiko struggled blindly, a desperate need to reach Karou in his veins. He had no chance, however. He was bound and gagged, the unconscious bodies of three of the men in front of him.

He watched as a man picked up Kaoru's dazed form. She started to struggle, and he dropped her like a sack of potatoes. Yahiko watched her hit the floor and the soft whimper that fell from her lips infuriated him.

Yahiko growled, his temper flaring. He was going to hurt that man, badly.

"You sure this will bring him out of hiding?"

"Everyone knows this woman is his weak spot."

"Then why in the seven layers of hell did you drop her? He might find out!"

Kaoru coughed and attempted to find her bokken to beat the living tar out of the man who had dropped her, but was rudely stopped when a foot buried itself in her ribs.

Yahiko struggled, attempting to figure out exactly what the man was talking about. The only person who they ever attempted to bring out of the shadows to fight was long-gone into China.

Everyone knew –that-, the idiots.

"The boss is sure he is back?" There was a touch of lust and disbelief in the man's tone. It was obvious that he wanted to sample the 'bait.'

Yahiko felt something cold, and very, very angry begin to crawl through his veins. If Himura Kenshin was back, Yahiko would kill him himself.

Yahiko was willing to sell his soul if that was what it took to kill the man who had walked out on him, on Kaoru. Twice.

Of course if it really was Kenshin, these unorganized idiots were never going to take him, by surprise or other means. Kenshin was more than a match for more than twice this number, and all they had was an unconscious Karou and himself tied as bait.

Ahous.

Yahiko began to work at loosening the bonds that held him, just as Misao had taught him so long ago. It was so easy, to twist the knots around, to find the ways to loosen them.

He looked up at Kaoru's face, noted the white pallor to her skin. Her eyes were wide, and something very dangerous was beginning to grow in her gaze.

Something dark.

Yahiko broke through his bonds just as Kaoru twisted and kicked the man's leg out from under him. He was lunging at her dropped Bokken as something grabbed his leg.

He didn't expect to get interrupted mid-kick. He didn't expect Kaoru's strangled half-choke, as the man was she was fighting against dropped, a wakazashi blooming from his back.

Outside he heard what sounded like a gargle, similar to the sound Sano used to make when they held his head under water to sober him up.

The sound of blood filling lungs as you attempted to breathe; he had heard that one often as a child. This sound seemed to be a combination of both.

Yahiko stilled his movements and watched as a shadow filled the corridor.

"So you came." The man said, turning, and Yahiko watched in surprise as the color bleached from his face.

"Yes." Yahiko frowned at that voice. It was dark, deep and held an undertone of danger that sent a shiver down his spine.

Kaoru had gone very, very still. Her lips were parted, her eyes huge. The dark anger had left her form, leaving a surprised, still tension. She knew who it was.

He had heard that voice, once.

Tilting his head, his movements slow and tense, he met with a sight that chilled and angered him at the same time.

Standing in the doorway was Kenshin. He was different, though. He carried few of the lines he had a year ago, his face seemed less mature... and his eyes glittered gold.

Yahiko knew he was staring at the Hitokiri, but he wondered what had brought Kenshin back, and what had brought this about.

He didn't have time to put the pieces of the puzzle together, not when Kenshin moved into the room, the katana dripping with blood.

Yahiko felt something well up inside him: disgust, distaste…disbelief? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that Kenshin had broken his vow.

"Let the boy go." His voice was silky, untamed, with an unmatched power of savagery.

Kaoru must have felt the same, since she took one, faltering step back, her eyes never leaving Kenshin's face.

Not sparing a glance at the Battousai, for that was who he was, Yahiko grabbed his bokken and moved towards Kaoru's side.

Kenshin shifted his weight forward, the intent clear in every whisper of power that clung to his form.

He had every intention of killing every man there.

The man who had been in charge panicked, terror in his eyes and stance. This was no Rurouni who had given up his promise to never kill, this was a monster created in the Bakumatsu. This was the man who had carved a new Japan out of the flesh of his enemies. "We heard you didn't kill, that you are merciful to those you fight against."

Yahiko watched, his eyes round. This wasn't Kenshin. This was no Rurouni to forgive even as he fought. To allow the police to handle his enemies. This was a man who cared only for his own law, and those who it protected.

Besides, they had hit Kaoru. Even the Rurouni aspect of his personality would never forgive that. Or, at least that would have been true at one time.

His sword _clicked_, the sound driving coherent thought from those who awaited his words.

"I might have once belonged to a person who acted as you described. He is no longer a part of me, and _I_ do not forgive. Especially when it comes to her."

Yahiko froze. He was going to have one hell of a time getting the blood out of the wood. He wasn't even sure if it was possible.

"Don't you dare!" They were the first words she had uttered since the attack started, and Yahiko felt something akin to relief at the steel in her tone. "You will _not _kill in my Dojo."

Kenshin turned to look at her, and Karou steeled herself for the darkly glittering gold she had seen twice. Once against Saitoh, and once against Jineh. She sensed a difference this time. Something was…untamed.

"Hai." Amused, a dark whisper; and then he moved.

The men crashed through the weak doors, going into the yard. Yahiko didn't see what Kenshin did to them, didn't want to see.

He knew they were dead, the heavy metallic scent of blood harsh in the air.

Kaoru gave a choked sob and sank to her knees, her eyes unseeing as she shook. He was back. Damn him.

Yahiko dropped to her side and picked up one of her hands, it was ice cold.

"Kaoru." Yahiko tried. She didn't look at him, didn't look at anything. Her small teeth were biting into her lip and she was shaking.

"Kaoru." The voice whispered the name as the shadow slid so closely in front of her. Too close.

His presence shook Kaoru out of her stupor and she lunged backwards before his fingers could brush her tears away. She wasn't even sure that was what he was going to do.

Yahiko shifted slightly in front of her. The anger that had been so dominant earlier raged in his veins; it didn't matter that Kenshin was the Hitokiri.

There were so many unanswered questions; the least being the statement Kenshin had made only a matter of moments before.

He didn't care.

"Get out." Yahiko flared, his dark eyes flashing.

Kenshin raised a brow, as if daring him to try to back his statement up.

"You will not stay here." Yahiko insisted, every part of his body crying that he protect Kaoru from the pain this man's presence was sure to bring.

She was gasping for air behind him, shaking with the suppressed sobs. Kenshin's molten gaze flickered from Yahiko to Kaoru.

"Let's get Karou settled into her room, Yahiko, and I shall explain a few things." His words had not changed tone, but Yahiko recognized the warning and the order.

Yahiko wasn't given the chance to argue as he was gently pushed aside when Kenshin went to kneel at her side again.

"Kaoru." Kenshin tried again, aware that the only reason she wasn't scrambling away from him was because of the wall behind her. "You have to calm down."

Kaoru took great gulping breaths, shaking her nerves back into place. She couldn't figure out what had her so upset; it wasn't the first or last fight she would be in.

She was attempting to ignore him, his eyes boring into her as she hid behind her bangs. She wasn't crying, not yet at least. She was aware of the fact that she was shaking, but she only wanted to go to sleep.

"Go away." It was hardly a thread of sound, but he caught it.

He slid back then, his eyes never leaving her face. "Yahiko, can you get her to bed?"

Yahiko stood and pulled Kaoru to her feet. She didn't look at either of them, simply allowed herself to be led to her room where she firmly shut the door, leaving Yahiko in the hall.

Leaving Kenshin in the hall.

Kenshin watched Yahiko struggle with his emotions. He let the boy work through his anger, the pulsing emotions that he easily felt.

He had his own temper to struggle with. Someone had used Kaoru, again, to draw him out.

It had worked.

However, they hadn't expected him to murder those who had hurt her. They didn't know that thanks to the carefully retained attachments to the Oniwabanshu, he would begin to track their leader.

He couldn't hide his presence from Aoshi for long. The Rurouni had written him a letter asking him to keep an eye on Kaoru.

Misao would make sure he did.

So when he was in Kyoto he had made sure to reacquaint himself with Shinomori.

"She is not coming back out tonight." The words were hissed to his left, and Kenshin admitted that Yahiko had grown up some these past six months. "What do you want?"

"Outside."

Yahiko's teeth were grinding so hard Kenshin could hear them, but the boy did as he was told.

* * *

Kaoru slipped into the Yukata she had laid out that morning, her movements mechanical. She didn't know what to think, what to feel.

Hurt. She could deal with that. She had dealt with it so often these past months that it was a part of her.

Anger. Kaoru was too tired to be angry. Hadn't had the energy for months.

Love. Kaoru gave a bitter half-sob and forced herself under the covers of her futon. Love…so far it had gotten her nothing. She didn't even know what it was anymore.

Hate…

Perhaps.

Sliding her eyes shut, she prayed for sleep. Prayed he would be gone soon.

She simply didn't have the strength to deal with him otherwise.

* * *

Yahiko flopped onto the deck, his hands fisted in his lap as he waited for Kenshin to start talking. To explain why he was here and different than when he left. It was only the minute changes in Kenshin –his eyes, his face- that kept Yahiko from going for Saitoh in hopes he would kill this form of Kenshin.

He had so many questions running through his brain that he didn't know where to start, how to find a point to begin to solve the puzzle of the madness surrounding this night.

Besides, if he didn't figure out what the hell was going on, Kaoru never would. She was most likely to start yelling and throwing things. Or become very quiet, and not say a word.

He blinked when he noticed Kenshin watching him. He had no idea how long the Hitokiri had been standing there, that unreadable expression on his face.

"Why are you here?" The question came out more vulnerable than he intended, and Yahiko grimaced.

A ghost of a smile flittered across the Hitokiri's face, but it disappeared. "I have my reasons."

"You're going to break her."

Kenshin sat down; the moonlight glinted in the dark shades of his hair. "I am more than aware of the damage done by the Rurouni."

Yahiko noted that his knuckles had turned white, they were gripping the hilt of his katana so tightly.

"What do you mean, the Rurouni? You're the same person!" Yahiko cried, his voice rising in agitation.

"NO." Kenshin firmly responded. "Not anymore."

Yahiko gaped.


	3. Chapter Three

An update! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and that I don't disappoint anyone with the interaction between Kenshin and Kaoru.

Ravyn

I own nothing.

--------------

Kaoru awoke with a pounding head and a queasy stomach. She had been bashed over the head enough times in the past three years to understand the concept of 'headache.'

The men...Yahiko…

Kaoru sat up, gingerly rubbing at her temples. She rose to her feet shakily, attempting to figure out how to stay on her feet. She had to teach class today, not to mention the fact that she was going to have to deal with…the situation.

Searching the room, she couldn't find her bokken. However, at that point she was having trouble telling the ceiling from the floor, so she admitted that it wasn't that large of a surprise.

Kaoru noted that the voices had stopped, but she paid little attention to details as the world swam slightly. Shaking off her momentary weakness she headed towards her chest and pulled on her training Gi.

She failed to notice the footsteps approaching her room.

She didn't pay attention, until the shoji was yanked open in front of her. Her eyes trailed up the dark blue Gi, and rose to a set of broad shoulders.

Her gaze slithered over the blood-red locks, and rose to lock with blazing gold eyes.

"_You!_" Kaoru hissed, or at least she thought she hissed. "Get OUT!" She grabbed the nearest thing to hand, which happened to be the missing bokken, and threw it, hard.

He dodged it --she knew he would-- but it got the desired effect when her door slid shut. Kaoru groaned and massaged her temples as she realized that, once again, she was dealing with a red-haired samurai who had the tendency to leave her.

"I told you she wasn't going to be happy." Yahiko's voice was less hostile, but there was unease, a touch of distrust that only time was going to take away.

Kenshin grunted in reply.

"You're lucky, her aim was off." Yahiko remarked as he headed into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

Kenshin shot Yahiko a look. "If you say so."

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "It's not like you can remember what her aim is like…or can you?"

Kenshin gave him a hard look.

Yahiko shrugged. "We all thought you were stuck somewhere in the back of his mind. You were trapped."

Kenshin shrugged. "I was. But I watched, and I waited."

'Stalker.' Yahiko thought darkly.

Kenshin and Yahiko quietly finished the breakfast preparations they had started before Kenshin had left as he heard Kaoru moving around.

He had intended to go in there and tell her not to be moving around, that she could have breakfast in bed.

However, her attempt to lodge a Bokken in the side of his head had quickly solved that argument. He simply sat down and finished his rice and Miso…both cumulative of his and Yahiko's efforts.

The sound of light footsteps echoed down the hall and Kaoru walked in. She walked right by Kenshin without even sparing him a glance.

The air in the dojo managed to drop several degrees with her presence, and he was forced to keep his amusement from showing.

So, she wanted to play that game did she?

--------------------

"Morning, Kaoru." The way his tongue played with her name, the heady drawl of his deep baritone…all of it would have set her to trembling six months ago.

Kaoru ignored him.

She had to. She could ignore the pale amber heat staring at her, the amused smirk that tugged his appealing mouth into a small smile, and she could ignore the edge to his Ki.

Himura Kenshin had made his choices. How dare he recant them and come back here, hurting her in the process?

"Yahiko," Kaoru started, "I am going to teach across town today."

Yahiko frowned, almost dropping his chopsticks. "Don't you have a beginners' class to teach today?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes." She waited for the implications of what she was saying to hit him fully before she continued. "I was teaching long before your age; after I introduce you, I will leave."

Yahiko sat up straight, his eyes wide. "You're letting me teach?"

Kaoru smiled then. She remembered the anticipation of her first class very well. "Yes. It's only a beginners' class, you won't have more than a half dozen students; you are more than ready for it. I'm trusting you; don't screw it up."

Yahiko nodded so fast his neck almost dislocated.

Kaoru felt Kenshin's approval, but she refused to even look at him. It wasn't his concern anymore what they did. Yahiko was family…he was not.

"You will do well." Kenshin told Yahiko with his sharp honesty.

Yahiko blinked; he had forgotten Kenshin was there. "Thanks."

Kaoru finished her rice in record time. The first sounds of voices drifted into the Dojo, and the two instructors scrambled to gather their things before disappearing into the practice area.

---------------------

Kaoru stood in the doorway for a moment longer than necessary, watching Yahiko instruct carefully, then turned for her own track across town.

She was stopped, however, when she noticed Kenshin waiting for her at the gate. Kaoru gritted her teeth and made to push by him. He waited until she was almost past him before he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her backwards into his chest. Kaoru stiffened; she was forced to hold still as he had trapped her arms.

"Let me go, Himura." Her tone was frigid, icy in its disdain for him.

He hid his smile behind her hair, even though she couldn't see it, knowing she would feel it. "No."

Kaoru gritted her teeth. "You are –not- wanted here!"

He lazily slid his free hand through the hair that fell loose from her high ponytail. "You mean the Rurouni isn't, Koishii."

"You're the same damn person! Let me go!" There was a nasty warning in her voice and he chose to ignore it.

He spun her around, grasping her hands with his. He pushed his nose against hers, his mouth tugging into the smug grin that she was so unused too. "Not anymore, thistle."

Kaoru froze. She was aware of many things, his face so close to hers being the most obvious. The way his hands lacked the heavy calluses her Rurouni had, made from more than swordplay, being another.

Kaoru closed her eyes and took deep, calming breaths. " I don't care. Rurouni, Battousai…right now it doesn't matter. You're still Himura Kenshin and you still are not welcome. Now let me go! I have places to be." The words were forced out through her clenched teeth, and he let her go.

"I'm not going anywhere, Koishii. We can talk about this when you get back." His words were amused, rich tones that did nothing to hide his satisfaction.

Kaoru shot him her best impression of an angry Aoshi. "I'm not your Koishii!" She hissed it at him as she slammed the gate.

"You will be." His voice was the most serious she had heard it, and the underlining heat sent her feet forward as fast as she could walk without running.

-------------------------

Kenshin finished the dishes, but drew the line at laundry. As much as his long-lost counterpart enjoyed the task, he had developed a strong distaste for it.

He would cook, clean, and kill anyone she pointed to, but he refused to wash the clothes. There was nothing appealing at all about sitting in front of a washtub while your limbs went numb and your hands slowly softened.

The only thing he could see being a bonus was washing her clothing, but he couldn't even see anything delightful in that. While it was possibly the only way the Rurouni had planned to see her under things, he had a much more intimate inspection planned.

A personal, up close, and hands-on investigation of all things Kamiya Kaoru!

It was, then, in his best interest to find some other means of cleaning the clothing. There were only two other people at the dojo who could do the chore, and if Kaoru's laundry skills were on equal par with her cooking…

Which was why when Yahiko came out of the dojo after his first class, sweaty and excited, Kenshin was cleaning his katana.

"How was class?" If there was an edge to his words, it was deliberate.

"Harder than I gave Kaoru credit for." There was a tone in his voice that promised Kaoru would never hear that statement.

"I finished the dishes." Kenshin said without looking up, his bangs carefully covering his face. "The laundry, however, is waiting to be done."

Yahiko paused. Kenshin waited patiently, always running the cloth up and down the steel, careful to keep his movements deliberate.

"Right, I will…just go and see to that." Yahiko flew around the corner.

Kenshin attempt to work up the proper feelings of guilt at using his…presence in such a way, but once the sloshing of cloth in water met his ears, he couldn't.

Besides, once dinner came around she would complain about the laundry, which would reinforce the fact that he was the Battousai and not the Rurouni.

--------------------

Makimichi Misao sat perched on the window seat of her room like a small bird. She hadn't grown an inch since her eighteenth birthday, her petite frame just a hairs breadth under five feet.

She cursed her mother's small size, but sighed as she held the knowledge that it made her a better ninja close to heart. Even if it meant that no one would ever take her seriously.

Take her latest escapade. She had sent Kaoru several yen in an attempt to help her out when word came that Kenshin had left for China. That money was supposed to have gone towards her 'Kimono' fund, but Misao knew her friend needed it more.

Besides, it was easy enough to play it off as being irresponsible with such things. It had hurt, of course, when it was easily believed, but she had expected that.

An image cultivated after years of work was hard to shake.

Still, she had survived –years- alone in the wilds of Japan and they continued to think of her as a child. She caught their surprised glances every now and then, the wonder at the skill of her slight of hand. She wondered if she should break it to them that she had a few more hidden skills, but decided against it.

There was no need to know about the time she played a boy in a teahouse, or the escapade that involved that entire damn village…

Misao sighed. You make one mistake in front of a friend, and then no one takes you seriously. Himura had meant well…but really! He could have glossed over a few his moments with her! Its not as if she hadn't had the entire situation under control when they met!

It's not like half those frothing idiots could swim. She had learned with her father…and… dammitt!

She missed Kaoru.

"Misao?" The voice was Aoshi's, the even tones as bland as ever. Misao wondered, half-heartedly, what she saw in him, but she shook the thought off. It wasn't as her feelings were going to change in the future; they had stubbornly stayed the same, in spit all her efforts.

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao answered, turning to face him. Her brows were tucked together in question. "Is there something wrong?"

Aoshi paused, taking in the sight that was Makimichi Misao, and shook his head. "You're brooding."

"Learned it from the best." Misao absently commented, not really aware of her words. Aoshi raised his brow in surprise, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Have you heard anything from the Tokyo clan about Kaoru? They have been checking on her, right?" Misao's tone was suddenly worried, as if she was missing something.

"She is fine."

Misao paused then, turning to glance at the man who stood in the doorway. Some days it was difficult to see the man behind the Okashira, behind the frozen mask he hid behind.

Today was one of those days. Misao had found, if she looked hard enough, the key to knowledge of his moods, his thoughts, lay in the small, almost invisible lines next to his eyes.

It wasn't something you would notice if you didn't spend hours watching his face, looking for any change of expression.

Luckily for her, she did.

Those tea sessions hadn't been just for him.

"Alright." Misao agreed, smiling brightly in her genki way, wondering how long she had before he realized she was more suspicious that she let on.

There had been a tense set to his shoulders lately, and each pigeon that came back in had those small crinkles deepening.

Something was up. Whether or not it had something to do with her beloved Kaoru was a moot point. Misao swung down, hollering to Okina that she was going out.

She would send word her way and if Kaoru needed her, she would go.

------------------------

Kaoru sat on a well-worn, familiar log, watching as the river swelled and twisted down its path. She had been finished teaching for hours now, it was going to be dusk soon, but she couldn't make herself move.

Pulling her knees to her chin she wrapped her arms around her legs and attempted to make sense of everything that had happened.

Dammit, she didn't –want- to think about it.

She normally would not have had such a struggle with her emotions. It was –Kenshin- of all people, and she had loved him.

Kaoru had known for some time that a part of her had died when Kenshin left her. Left everything he had fought for, left her Dojo, Yahiko, the friends he had cultivated…left her! Left them all for some sense of guilt that they couldn't touch.

Kaoru struggled with her resentment for that particular move. He had gone to China, gone away with Sano. It was as if she wasn't important enough to stay with, as if she and Yahiko and the many lives he touched simply did not matter.

Kaoru dropped her head. Now he was back…sort of. She wasn't stupid. It wasn't the Kenshin that had left that sat in her kitchen with Yahiko, or the Kenshin that she had fallen in love with that did her laundry.

He father had once told her that her problems wouldn't simply go away because she ignored them. Kenshin was just as stubborn as she was, and no matter what mental state he was in, she was going to have to deal with him.

Sliding off the log she began her trek back to the Dojo, knowing that she was going to have a reason why she was so late.

Kaoru paused, a frown marring her face. Why did she have to explain? If he really had changed (she really didn't believe him) then he was going to have to get used to a few things on her end as well.

The first and foremost being that she wasn't in love with him anymore; there was simply a limit to what the human heart could take and she had reached it.

Kaoru trudged on determinedly, her mouth set into firm lines. She didn't love him, not that he had really showed that he cared in the past, and she wasn't even sure she wanted to be friends with him anymore.

If they had _been_ friends... there had been so much they didn't know about each other that it was hard to decide.

Kaoru shook off her thoughts and stomped along the path that led her home. He could stay at the dojo, but only until he found somewhere else to live.

Hell, if Yahiko had no objections, he could bloody well stay at Sano's old place.

Actions decided, she allowed herself to ignore that part of herself that wanted him to be there, that wanted him to stay. As far as she was concerned, that part was dead and nothing he could do would bring it to life again.

Ever.

-------------------

Yahiko sat on the porch, watching the gate for Kaoru. She was ridiculously late, but he suspected she had needed some time to herself.

The logs to warm her bath were just waiting to be kindled and Kenshin had left her dinner covered for her to eat whenever she was ready.

Kenshin had disappeared into the Dojo and Yahiko had the impression he was practicing. Most likely the basics, the rough forms that made up Hiten Mitsurugi, but he really had no desire to watch Kenshin practice.

Obviously, in the past, he would have jumped to watch his idol. Of course, the fact that he was practicing was enough to keep him on the porch.

If Kenshin had never learned Hiten Mitsrugi, then he would never have fought in the war, and he would never have left her.

He didn't really care at that point that Kenshin was responsible for getting him out of the Yakuza, or that he had saved Kaoru, or any of the million other things he had done.

He was still responsible for her depression. Twice.

"That's a long face." Kaoru's voice interrupted his musing and he wondered when she had snuck into the yard.

"Bleh. Your bath is waiting busu, along with your dinner." His tone was abrupt, harsher than he meant, but Kaoru didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were fixed on a sight behind him before she jerked her eyes back to him.

Yahiko didn't have to look to see that Kenshin had come outside at hearing her voice. It was in the small, but fierce flame in her eyes.

"I think I will take that bath first if you don't mind, Yahiko." Kaoru firmly asked, ignoring Kenshin. She didn't want to deal with him until after she had cleaned the day's sweat from her body and filled her stomach. She was crankier when she was hungry.

"I'll go and light the fire." Yahiko agreed hurriedly. The hairs on the back of his neck were rising with the intensity of the man behind him. He wasn't even the one who had the full force of Kenshin's gaze directed at him.

Kaoru stepped through into the shoji door that led into her room and gathered a clean Kimono. She fingered the soft, if slightly worn material and shrugged.

Yahiko had needed new clothes more than she had the last time she had had money to spare and she didn't really mind not having anything new.

Gathering the rest of her bathing articles she turned and froze when she met eyes the color of pale amber.

"You came home late." His tone was soft, but there was an edge to it. If it had been the Rurouni, he would have come looking for her.

Kaoru paused, her hands full. "Yes."

He raised a brow and didn't budge when she made to go around him. Kaoru blew her bangs out of her eyes. "I really don't see how it concerns you."

Kaoru flinched as he ran a hand down her face, his fingertips barely even touching her. "You have so little trust."

Kaoru jutted her chin out, her eyes flaring. She laid a hand flat against his chest and pushed lightly enough to prove her point. He stepped back, his eyes never leaving the setlines of her face.

She stepped forward and breezed by him. She turned and faced him just before she went outside.

"You have not earned it."

---------------

Kaoru stepped into the kitchen and snagged the food that Yahiko had left out. Sitting down she hurriedly ate, worn out from both the physical and emotional exhaustion.

What she wanted to know why she was baiting him. Baiting him! Kaoru wanted to gouge her eyes out with her chopsticks, but she figured that wouldn't solve anything.

"You should be in bed." The silky tones of that voice caused Kaoru to grit her teeth.

'_You will be_.'

Kaoru forced herself to keep from lunging and gouging –his- eyes out with her chopsticks. As it was, he would probably use it as an excuse to depend on her for the rest of his life.

It wasn't until he gave a soft, muffled laugh did she realize that she had been growling. Shoving the last of her rice into her mouth, she turned and frowned.

"Do you need something?"

Kenshin favored her with a particularly intense look, but sat down across from her anyway. Kaoru cursed mentally; she had been sure that she had gotten her point across.

She didn't want to talk to him.

"Kaoru," He drawled her name and she swore that goose bumps rose under her Kimono. "Do you know anything about those men who attacked you?"

Kaoru paused to look at him. "No."

Kenshin leaned forward. "Are you sure?"

Kenshin the Rurouni…he wouldn't have done this. He would have asked Yahiko or…well his other options weren't there, but discussing battles or situations with her wasn't something he did.

Kaoru shot him a speculative glance. "As far as I know there is no one with a grudge. The only person I can think of was found dead…you don't know anything about that, do you?" Her voice had dropped to a suspicious pitch, but he only shrugged.

"Gohei, right?" His voice was even, but there was a sadistic glint to his eyes that promised he knew something. "No clue."

Kaoru gave an unladylike snort but held her tongue. "If that's the end of this conversation…I am going to bed."

He leaned forward and caught her wrist. Kaoru turned and glared.

"I'm not the Rurouni, Thistle. Don't make the mistake of treating me like him. It will only be a weakness for you." His mouth held that curious smile again, the one that sent shivers down her spine.

Kaoru jerked her wrist out of his hand. "Why do you call me that?"

"Thistle?" His voice was amused. "Because of your temper."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "Is that so?"

He smiled brightly. It was a smile that the Rurouni would never have given. It was too honest. "Your Ki lights up, Koishii, when you are upset. You're a beautiful woman."

Kaoru hissed. "Good NIGHT, Kenshin."

Kenshin watched her disappear around the corner, his mouth curving. "Beautiful."


	4. Chapter Four

Indeed, I come to you with another update! I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, and that you all had a wonderful holiday! I know that some of you have started school back up (or will be soon) so I wish you all the best with your oncoming semester. Mine is going to be lots and lots of history, dates, and geographic regions, so my time is going to be limited. I shall pump out chapters as quickly as possible, for you guys.

A big thanks to the lovely J.D, or Jane Drew, who takes the time to beta my stuff and get it back to me so promptly. A nice "hope your going good" to Pai, and her Alaskian winters, who is currently taking a breather as my Beta, but who's wonderful touch with words I miss...

Now that I am done spouting like an academy award winner..Enjoy!

Ravyn

**Warning: Mild Lime...with hints that suggest wishes to do otherwise. **

**Note: I do not own. No ownership for me. No stock, no money, and nothing but my time used for this fic.**

* * *

Yahiko and Kenshin were busily preparing breakfast as Kaoru got sleep they both felt was well-earned. There had been the beginnings of circles under her eyes, lines around her mouth that shouldn't have been there.

They were chopping up fish to grill, the miso slowly coming to a boil. Yahiko was in charge of the rice and both men were quiet.

"So, how are things coming with Kaoru?" Yahiko asked, his eyes never leaving the bowl.

"I thought you didn't want me here?" Kenshin questioned as he flipped the sizzling meat.

Yahiko reached over and stirred the miso thoughtfully, his face set in an expression of determination. "I hate the Rurouni." Yahiko's words were matter-of-fact. "If he ever comes back, I think I might be tempted to kill him."

Kenshin raised a brow at that statement, his eyes tinted gold. He did nothing as the boy stirred the soup a bit more violently then needed.

"There are things where I can compare you to the Rurouni, and then there are things that are completely different." Yahiko continued, his jaw set. "The Rurouni never looked at Kaoru with anything but kindness…you do."

There was only unspoken communication between the two men after that.

"You know, I think its perspective." Yahiko finally candidly informed Kenshin.

"Excuse me?" Kenshin questioned.

"You're not making her see you as anything besides the Rurouni. She can hide behind her…distaste for that part of her past if she sees you as him. I imagine that if you can convince her that you are not him, she will be willing to get to know you."

"He hurt her that badly, did he?"

Yahiko turned and sighed. "You have no idea."

"Yahiko…" Kaoru's sleepy voice echoed down the hall. "Why didn't you wake me?"

* * *

Kenshin shot Yahiko a glance that assured him his words hadn't gone un-noted and both finished breakfast rapidly so that they could serve the sleepy Kaoru.

Kaoru was slowly going crazy. What was with the man today? If he wasn't giving her bone-melting glances, then he was touching her. Nothing inappropriate, of course, just casual touches on her arm or wrist; and the first time he had done it, Yahiko had gotten a rather strange look on his face.

Then there was that damn smirk.

Kaoru brought her shinai down hard, her movements fluid, fast and dangerous, as she worked out her frustration after that morning's class. He had to go and give her that damn, smug, male, and totally lust-inducing look of both desire and admiration that shook her.

Kaoru continued her strokes, mentally calling him by every dirty word she could think of. Her vocabulary was no longer as…innocent as it had been when her father was around. Between Sano, Yahiko and Misao (who had picked up quite a bit on her search for Aoshi) she could thoroughly swear in both Japanese and English. Granted, sometimes she wasn't exactly sure of the context of the English swear words, but they sounded impressive.

Kaoru swept her shinai down as she completed the complicated movements Yahiko had only just begun to learn, and panted.

"You have improved." His rich tones sent -another- shiver down her spine and she grunted.

"Fighting for your life has the tendency to hone your skills." Kaoru quipped, turning to face him.

He had a particular look on his face, one she hadn't seen before. It was similar to the look on his face when Gohei had threatened to give her to his ruffians, but there were slight differences.

The fact that she wasn't in mortal danger was one of them.

"It does indeed."

Kaoru shifted from foot to foot, attempting to deal with some of her nerves. He had been making a point to treat her differently, going so far as to make Yahiko do the laundry. She was still curious as to how he had managed to do that.

"You still aren't comfortable around me." There was a dry quality to his tone.

"You are not trying to make me comfortable." Kaoru pointed out wryly. There were none of the Rurouni's easygoing, gentle attempts to make her comfortable.

"Afraid I might eat you?" His voice was lower, darkening with emotion.

Kaoru flushed with color, her face darkening. "No."

"Little liar." He murmured, his eyes lightening to pale amber. "Perhaps I should waylay those fears."

Kaoru took a step back, her face betraying her quick thought of '_That's not the Rurouni_', because his mouth tightened.

"I will be free of that ghost." It was said softly, and Kaoru really didn't think he meant her to hear, but between one heartbeat and the next, her back was flat against a wall.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru started, before the warm press of his mouth against hers stole her words.

Kaoru stiffened, but he was insistent, the press of his hands warm against her sides, the strong play of muscles under her hands as she grasped his shoulders.

Kaoru moaned, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the depths of her mouth. His tongue swirled against hers, gentle in his exploration. Kaoru slid one arm around his shoulders, the other hand clutching at his forearm.

Kenshin nipped at her bottom lip, his mouth sliding to the smooth skin of her jaw, slowly moving down…

"Oh shit." Yahiko's slightly panicked voice jerked Kaoru's head forward from where she had leaned back to give Kenshin better access. Yahiko simply turned and dove out the door, his footsteps pounding.

Kaoru was panting, her eyes staring into Kenshin's. His were a dark gold, filled with something that looked an awful lot like lust.

He sighed. "We are going to have to get rid of the distractions, Koishii."

Kaoru frowned but Kenshin dipped his head and caught her bottom lip between his, kissing her softly. He succeeded in melting her knees, and then he pulled back. He watched for her a moment, her eyes glazed with passion and her face flushed.

Groaning, he stood back and left the room, intent on finding Yahiko. He just didn't know if he would kill him or thank him.

Kaoru put a hand to her tingling mouth, running her tongue over swollen lips, tasting the last of him. "Not…the Rurouni."

* * *

"What do you mean he killed them?" The voice was drenched in irritation.

"All of them. None of them returned, and when we investigated they said some unmarked bodies had washed up in the river. They had been gutted." This voice was quivering, shaking with the knowledge that he might strike out against him.

"And Mibu's Wolf?" The voice was a bare hiss of sound.

"Nothing. He hasn't shown his face since you attempted to take out his wife."

"I want them both killed. If you have to, make them kill each other. I want anything and everything that can be used against them used. Do I make myself clear?"

The smaller man bobbed his head, bowing repeatedly.

"One more thing..."

"If you fail me again, I will feed you to them personally."

Kaoru had worked herself into a fine rage. Actually, she had cried and -then- worked herself into a rage. It had been easy enough at first, going to the market to get the tofu Yahiko had complained about needing, and since he was going to do the laundry, she had left.

Left before that stupid, red-haired, gorgeous, idiotic, kissing fool had discovered her plan; she wasn't sure what she had thought of that kiss. She wanted to be outraged, her heart raging with turmoil and indecisiveness. She wanted to rail at him, to drag him by his hair and throw him out of the dojo, but her heart wasn't in it.

Traitorous thing.

She needed time away, to think, to contemplate, to consider the differences in the man who was with her and her mind's denial of them…she couldn't deny his touch or his kiss, though. The Rurouni would never have done that, ever.

It had been easy to slip into one of her good kimonos. It had been a present from Tae, Tsubame, and Yahiko her last birthday. It was the same color as her eyes, with small golden flowers intertwined with swallows.

She loved it.

Which was why she was so damn furious.

She swung the gate open with a thud and slammed it behind her. Yahiko looked up from where he was sweeping and stared. Kaoru didn't even pause. She walked into the kitchen, slammed the tofu onto the counter where Kenshin was chopping vegetables, spun on her heel, stomped her way to her room, and shut the door hard enough to rattle the thin wall.

Kaoru slipped from the ruined gown and fingered the torn fabric. If it had torn at a seam, she might have been able to repair it. However, it was the actual fabric that was ruined, and whatever he had spilled on it had caused the color to bleed and seep into the golden flowers and pale swallows.

Kaoru gripped the kimono so tightly her knuckles turned white. It was stupid to be so upset, but she loved her pretty things, and this one was special because it was the first one she had ever been given.

As a child her mother had sewn them for her, and later her father had bought one a year once she stopped growing. Before he died she had had close to five, but a few had to be put aside because of wear.

Then Tae, Tsubame, and Yahiko had surprised her in an attempt to help her get over her depression, and it had worked. She fingered the soft material and slumped.

No need to cry over spilt tofu.

Kaoru's lower lip trembled as she thought about the real reason for her earlier tears.

Easy, taunting words that really shouldn't have stung so badly.

'_So, I hear the Tanuki wasn't enough to hold a Hitokiri's attention_.'

Saitoh could be amazingly cruel when he wished it. Kaoru slipped into the warm, familiar comfort of one of her yukatas and attempted to figure out how she could salvage some of the material.

Perhaps a new hair ribbon?

Kaoru caught the scents of dinner, but since crying always stole her appetite, she decided against going. Wiping her still-wet eyes, she decided sleep sounded good. Carefully folding the ruined gift, she slid it into her trunk and slid under the covers, pulling them over her head and hiding as she had as a child when she was hurting, not wanting to cry.

Kaoru ignored the sounds of her door opening and the near-silent footsteps. Her hands tightened on the covers and she stubbornly ignored the presence.

"Koi?" His warm voice asked a question but she refused to answer.

"I know you're awake."

Kaoru remained silent, although she really wanted to get up and beat him over the head for the endearment. She was not his Koi! Wishing for the energy and having it, however, were two different things.

She heard his sigh and could feel his annoyance. "So be it." Kaoru gave a yelp when she was picked up, blanket and all, and tossed over his shoulder.

"Himura!" Kaoru screeched, but her words were muffled as he walked them to wherever he was going. She heard Yahiko's surprised exclamation and she screeched again when she was dropped off Kenshin's shoulder and into his lap.

The blanket was pulled away from her head and her hair ribbon fell away, leaving her hair a tangled mess in her face. Kaoru rescued her hands, shoved her hair out of her face, tilted her head, and glared.

"What in all that is holy… what do you –think- you are doing?" Kaoru snapped, her face flushed from hanging upside down.

"Yahiko and I want to know what happened in the marketplace." Kenshin returned easily, his eyes darkening. Kaoru couldn't know what she looked liked, flushed and wrapped in a blanket.

If it wasn't for the redness of her eyes that told him she had cried then he could easily imagine her flushed from…other activities.

"You were crying." His voice dropped into the pitch the Rurouni had avoided at all costs. It was a deeper, richer tone that did nothing to inspire security; instead, it brought every possible vulnerable situation to mind.

Kaoru ducked behind her hair and began to curse everything she could think of. She didn't want his attention, his interrogation, or his concern! She had already had that once…

Kaoru took a mental bokken to that thought. She didn't want to think about it…

"Kaoru? What happened to your kimono?" Yahiko asked, his voice hurt.

Kaoru cringed. "There was an accident, Yahiko. I'm sorry I ruined your present."

"How did you ruin it, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked mildly, wanting a name. Her voice was distressed and he loathed it.

"There was a…scuffle and I managed to catch the end of it, and I got stuck. Let's just say an individual took interest."

Yahiko sniffed and winced. "Saitoh?"

Kaoru slumped. "The smoke?"

"Not unusual with the market, but you wouldn't have been around it long enough unless he singled you out, the bastard." Yahiko frowned. "Did he ruin your kimono?"

Kaoru was aware of the strong muscles behind her, and the bunching of his hands in her lap. "Sort of. I provoked him a bit, I think." Her voice lowered in anger and Yahiko frowned.

"What did you do?"

Kaoru sighed. "Let's say I reacted to something he said okay? Look, it was a beautiful kimono, but I am more upset over the memories than the actual thing." She shot Yahiko a smile, "You know I don't need much."

"What did he say?" There was an edge to Kenshin's voice that Kaoru wanted to melt into. The Rurouni had never cared this much. She felt tears well into her eyes at that thought and she bit her lip hard. Unfortunately, her actions didn't go unnoticed.

"Kaoru?" Yahiko's voice was worried and Kenshin turned her in his lap to look at her face.

"Koishii?"

"I am NOT your Koishii!" Kaoru wailed, her temper rising unbidden. He should have let her sleep, dammit! "Will you stop?"

Kenshin smiled. "Tell me why it bothers you so much. Why do you deny what you want?"

Kaoru was aware of Yahiko getting up and leaving, muttering things under his breath. She attempted to turn and ask him what his problem was but Kenshin brought his hands up and framed her face, his thumbs feathering over her cheekbones.

"Stop." Kaoru whispered, attempting to jerk away from him, her emotions too bruised and battered to allow him to touch her. Not like this.

"No." Kenshin answered firmly. "I can't! _I won't_!"

"You can!" Kaoru snapped her eyes tormented. "I can't do this, Kenshin."

Kenshin paused. "You said my name." His words were still dark, his tone telling her all she needed to know. She had forgotten she had sworn never to whisper that name again…

Kaoru averted her eyes, her mouth tightening. "Listen, you can't keep doing this! I can't take this anymore! Stop! I don't want your attentions!"

"That's not what your mouth said this afternoon!" He hissed, his temper igniting with hers. His eyes darkened to clear amber, twisting fires in their depths.

"I never!..." Kaoru started then froze as his eyes dropped to her lips.

"Do you want to know what that tongue of yours told me?" He asked, raising his eyes back to hers.

Kaoru stared at him.

"That you want me too. Why don't you give in, Koishii? I can love you, if you let me."

Kaoru opened her mouth, and shut it. Then she did the one thing that horrified Kenshin beyond all others: She burst into tears.

Kenshin gathered her close, holding her sobbing form as she cried, her small hands fisting in his shirt as she buried her face into his chest. He simply rocked her back and forth as she cried, waiting for the flood to die down into hiccups.

"You can't." Kaoru whispered, the end of what appeared to be a sentence, but he had missed the first half, caught up in the feel of her.

"What?"

She shoved back then, and he was surprised to see the fire in her eyes, daring him to argue with her. "You can't! I will not allow this again! I will not." She grabbed the front of his gi and yanked. "_Do I make myself clear_?"

Kenshin frowned at her. But before he could say anything she went on.

"I will not fall in love with you again to have you break my heat three times instead of just two. Two is a nice round number; can't you be happy with that? Kaoru demanded, furious, her hands shaking him with each sentence.

All he could do was stare.

"Koishii…" Kenshin tried, his voice soft, attempting to keep his temper in check when all he wanted to do was fling her on top of her blanket and kiss her senseless.

"I am not your Koishii! What have you done to earn that right? You left me once to go to Kyoto, having no faith in me at all! Then you leave me for Sano and China of all places. I don't want you back! You've _proven your point_." Kaoru finished on a whisper. "Saitoh was right." She slumped then, her fire gone.

Kenshin froze, eyes edging into furious amber. "What did Saitoh _say_?"

Kaoru shrugged, almost unaware of the words that spilled from her tongue. "He said I couldn't hope to hold a Hitokiri's attention." Her eyes slid to his in horror, her body shifting to disentangle her from his hold.

Kenshin went completely still. He assembled the pieces of the puzzle, snapping them together so quickly that his grip on her tightened. She looked up and blinked.

"Himura? Can you let me go, please?" Her voice was that of a child's as she stared at him.

Something inside him broke and he didn't know that he was growling until she started trying to edge away again. He reached for her with one hand and yanked the blanket loose from her with the other.

He couldn't even begin to articulate his fury with Saitoh now, but Kaoru's emotional damage was more important, and he crushed her to him, wrapping her in the blanket and kissing her hungrily.

He didn't know what she thought, but he plundered her mouth savagely, one hand sliding to the small of her back while his other fingers buried themselves in her hair, and he let out a groan when she hesitantly kissed him back, her tongue sliding sweetly in counterpoint to his movements.

Nevertheless, when one hand shyly slid up his chest while the other clung to his wrist he knew he was in trouble. He couldn't hide what she was doing to his body; he didn't plan on trying. In fact, he tipped backwards and let her straddle him as he took the brunt of the cold floor while she sprawled against his chest. They kissed, heatedly nipping at each other's mouths, tongues tangling, until they ran out of breath, and when they were breathing, he was exploring the smooth skin of her neck.

Eventually he tugged her to his side, aware that she wasn't ready for a physical relationship, and that he wasn't ready to let her go yet. Every part of him was demanding that he take her into her room and claim every inch of her skin, but dammit!

"Let me set the record straight." His voice was husky and dark and Kaoru raised dazed eyes to his face." There is nothing about you that doesn't hold my attention. _Do I make myself clear_?"

Kaoru stared at him, her eyes pools of confusion. "Why do you keep doing this to me?" Her voice was desperate.

Kenshin stared at her, noting the dark circles under her eyes. As much as he wanted to continue their antics, he knew she needed to rest. Seduction of her sweet little body could wait. He was a patient man when it came to harvesting the fruits of her delightful form, and he was more than willing to wait.

Ignoring her question, he caught her back in his arms. Scooping her up, he carried her into her room, tucking her carefully into the futon, pretending not to notice the haunted, terrified look in her eyes.

"I can do little else." He finally answered, smoothing her hair. "Go to sleep, Thistle."

Kaoru glared at him, but he refused to be distracted. Sliding away from her parted lips, he shut the door just as her indignant squeaks echoed in the room.

And the Rurouni had thought she hadn't liked "Kaoru-dono"!

Kenshin slid down on the wall, listening to her hissing under her breath, the snap of the blanket as she rolled over, the sounds of her tiny fists hitting the futon in agitation. Her soft hiccups. Only when her Ki evened out, and her breathing had smoothed, did he go to Yahiko's room.

"You want to come or not?" He knew the child was smart, and he had no intention of waiting for him. He was either prepared or not. If Yahiko was serious about protecting his sister, then he was going to have to learn to keep up.

Yahiko was waiting for him. A bokken was strapped to his back, and he wore the dark blue of Kaoru's school. "Yes."

Kenshin paused at her door, double-checking her softly breathing form, and then he stepped outside. He wouldn't be gone long, and he would trust in her to take care of herself. It galled him, but he had to make sure he separated himself from the Rurouni; _he_ would have waited until the next tofu run.

He had no desire to wait that long. He wanted to get his point across and he wanted it now. He had little time to spare for fools, and Saitoh had to have known that comment was misplaced.

In fact, Kenshin was counting on it.

Saitoh was already testing him. If he wanted to play dirty, then Kenshin was going to have to remind him of his priorities. Yahiko was there to remind Kenshin of what was important to him, and to drive that last of the incompetent memory of his other half from the boy's memory.

If he had thought Kaoru would get the message the same way Yahiko was going to, he would have carried her sleeping body with him. However, Kaoru had always been appalled not so much by the act of violence, but the fact that it revolved around her.

She had stared at the dead body of Jineh and not batted a lash. She had faced down Juppugotana members with a smile, and she had handled a crazed Enishi. There was a story there; he would get it one day. There wasn't a woman alive who could stare at a bloody, battle-torn body that was as gruesome as Jineh's and not flinch. Not unless she had seen something worse.

Kenshin ignored the nagging thought and approached the yard he knew belonged to Saitoh. He had learned it long ago. Before he had left for Kyoto to deal with his master and the Oniwabanshu.

Saitoh had become more careless than he realized. He had grown accustomed to his softer half, and Kenshin needed to rectify that mistake. Leaning against the gate, he waited.

He wasn't disappointed.

"What does the Battousai want?" Saitoh's drawling voice demanded. Kenshin turned at the faint smell of a cigarette and he offered Saitoh the full impact of his own golden gaze.

"You are warned." Kenshin informed him softly. "I have not grown soft through the years, Wolf, and I will take it out on your pack if I must."

Saitoh blow a cloud of smoke, his eyes narrowing. "You threaten what is _mine_?"

"Yes." Kenshin said without pause. "If you come near what is _mine _again."

Saitoh gripped his sword, his eyes narrowing. "Is that so?"

Kenshin turned. "You are not a stupid man. What was your reason for harassing Kaoru in the market today? You know that I will not tolerate your insulting her, Saitoh." Kenshin spat the words out. Saitoh could recognize the threat; there was no reason to continue threatening.

"Someone attempted to kill Tokio." Saitoh said flatly, his eyes hard. "I had a promise to keep to a certain Okashira, and it has been kept. You will get no more warnings from me. If you come near my family, I will kill you, Battousai."

Kenshin gave him a dangerous look. "If I go near you family, I shall also be coming for you." He motioned to Yahiko and they left, leaving no trace that they had ever been there.

Yahiko had the decency to wait until they were halfway home before speaking. "Someone went after Saitoh?"

Kenshin nodded thoughtfully. "More precisely, his wife. I imagine the man is dead. The question is, why does someone fear both Saitoh and I enough to risk our wrath by killing what is ours?"

Yahiko frowned. "I thought all your enemies in the past were accounted for."

Kenshin frowned. "Most of them. There are a few left, and I know about them. The Rurouni should have been keeping better tabs on those left, but he didn't. I shall have to make a few trips to a friend to make sure that this isn't over political power."

"Who would threaten you for political power?" Yahiko asked quietly.

"Not all the spies were eliminated, and a few are most likely in powerful positions in the government. It's why Yamagata wanted me back. To eliminate those threats." Kenshin softly informed him, his senses scanning to make sure they weren't being followed.

"So that's why they came after Kaoru and me." Yahiko rolled his eyes, his shoulders squaring. Kenshin eyed Yahiko. The boy was close to fifteen now, and seemed to have finally started to grow into his face and feet.

He was the same age Kenshin had been when he was terrorizing Kyoto. He would be fine. "Yes."

Yahiko nodded his head. "When are you going to tell Kaoru?" There was a challenge in Yahiko's voice. Kenshin professed to be unlike the Rurouni, had discussed things with her. If he wished to be her partner, then he was going to have to prove it.

"After breakfast. She isn't coherent enough to understand anything until she gets some warm tea in her." Kenshin informed him, the corners of his mouth tilting.

Yahiko nodded.

Kenshin jumped over the wall, and unlocked the gate for Yahiko. The boy was smart, but Kenshin had known the question was going to come up. If Yahiko thought that as a student, he was more likely to trust him than Kaoru, who was well-versed in her own defense, then the kid was going to get a rude awakening.

He had his reasons for taking Yahiko with him tonight.

Tomorrow, he was going to begin the end game for winning Kaoru's affection.

* * *

Kaoru opened her eyes, aware of muted voices and the smell of morning food. Lying on her side, facing the wall away from the door, she sighed. Last night had been a mistake.

Yesterday had been full of mistakes. She had let him kiss her, twice. Had enjoyed it both times. Kenshin was a drug more potent to her than the opium Megumi had once made.

It couldn't happen again.

Kaoru fisted her blankets into her hands, her eyes sliding shut. She would not let it happen again. It could not happen again. If she let him any closer, every wall she had would fall apart, crumble at her feet, destroying every defense she had. The brush of his tongue, the feel of his hands, all were a guilty pleasure she couldn't afford.

Sitting up, her mouth setting into an expression that would have sent Yahiko to his knees, she knew what she had to do. If Himura Kenshin thought a few kisses and fascinating glides with his hands were going to break her, he was wrong.

As far as she was concerned, she would never be his. Couldn't, wouldn't, refused to belong to a man who would only shatter her. She had barely picked up the pieces; she would not let him take them away again.

This time, she _would_ be strong enough.


	5. Chapter Five

Well, here you all go! Another chapter of Twisted, and hopefully I didn't make you guys wait to long this time! Quite a bit of plot devolpment this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Ravyn

**Warning: A little bit of salt, and little bit of lime.**

* * *

Kaoru awoke with the knowledge that it was early. She supposed the fact that she had gone to bed much sooner than normal accounted for the fact that she was up before the early rays of the rising sun. Kaoru sat up and hugged herself, her chin digging into her knees as she contemplated exactly how she was going to handle this morning.

_He_ wasn't going to have anything to do with it.

Kaoru chewed on her bottom lip in a nervous fashion, her fingers tapping against her calf. This wasn't planning against the Rurouni, and even that took great planning. Kaoru took a deep breath and decided to believe him when he said that he and the Rurouni were no longer the same. It was as good an explanation for her needs as the rest.

How much of him had remained the Rurouni?

Kaoru smiled as she heard the sounds of Yahiko stumbling out of bed, his swearing amusing to someone who determinedly managed to fill the roles of sister and mother…Kaoru pushed the blanket aside and decided on her best course of action as she dressed in her practice clothing.

Alright…if he wasn't the Rurouni, then he was correct; she couldn't act like he was. Kaoru tied her hair up and nodded to herself. This weeping, emotionally destroyed woman was not who she wanted to be. She didn't need Kenshin, whichever Kenshin he was, to destroy her or fix her.

Kaoru nodded her head again. This…this was no more difficult than dealing with a crazed psychopath…a situation she had dealt with more than once in her short life. First the men of her father's crowd, then Jineh, then Saitoh, and the list just got longer…but perhaps the worst was Enishi.

Kaoru wondered if perhaps her time on that island hadn't been part of the slow crumbling of her emotional stability. Oh…Enishi had done nothing to hurt her, but her own mind had turned everything against her, especially when Kenshin hadn't come for her.

Devotion to Tomoe had all but ruined Enishi's life…and Kaoru had seen the same lingering emotion in Kenshin's eyes. Kaoru closed her eyes in thought. Perhaps that was her problem…the lingering doubt that a cloud of plum blossoms was going to come and sweep him away again. This part of Kenshin would have been even closer to Tomoe than her Rurouni would have…

Kaoru wondered if the dark, twisting swell of emotion was part of her now.

Standing she slipped on her tabi and then opened the door.

Time to face the sunshine.

* * *

Kenshin noticed the change as soon as she walked in the door. It was in the way she held her head, the straight line of her shoulders and spine. She didn't flinch away from his eyes, even though he knew they were the color of gold. She didn't hesitate to serve the food into portions, nor did she flinch away from his conversation. 

So, his little Thistle had decided to step up the next part of the game. His mouth curled up in one corner, delight racing in his veins. His Kaoru had finally begun her own downfall.

Lovely.

Kenshin waited until breakfast was over, and Kaoru was rising from her seat with her dishes, before he decided to broach last night's exploration. "Yahiko and I went and had a word with Saitoh last night." Kenshin commented just before he swallowed the last of his tea.

Kaoru paused and then settled herself back down. "What?"

Yahiko nodded. "We let that wolf know what was up!"

Kaoru turned and stared at Kenshin incredulously, and Kenshin thought with no small amount of pleasure that it was the most unguarded expression she had given him since he got back. "You _threatened_ him?"

Kenshin poured himself a half cup of tea, and blew softly on the steaming liquid. "I reminded him of his priorities. He is not the only one who has something worth keeping safe. He is a wolf in almost all his aspects, and his wife is also important to him. He won't be bothering you again."

Kaoru stared at him. "You…threa….you…"

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "We would have taken you too, but you looked really tired."

Kenshin agreed. "The wolf would have been insulted by your presence. I can chastise him, but I would prefer not to cross blades with him on a whim." He leveled Kaoru with an interestingly intense gaze that made the hairs on the back of her neck raise in warning. "Saitoh said someone had attacked Tokio as well. Are you sure you haven't had any strange visitors?"

Kaoru frowned and looked at Yahiko questioningly. "I haven't forgotten anyone, have I?"

Yahiko looked upwards, his lips pursing in thought. "Well…there was that one day we were visiting another dojo and we came back to fresh tracks around the gate. Someone said a politician had been by, remember? We thought he was looking for Kenshin?"

Kaoru frowned. "Not really."

Yahiko nodded. Turning, he looked at Kenshin with curiosity. "It wasn't one of your normal visitors, if you catch my drift. I remember, because I was helping one of the neighbors with the leaves in their yard, and she mentioned that the carriage was very new. She described it for me, but she didn't get a look at the man. It didn't sound like any coat of arms I can remember."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Can you describe it to me?"

Yahiko did his best, but was unsure of most the details.

"It's alright, Yahiko. I am sure one of my contacts will know who it is. At the very least, Saitoh will. He keeps an eye on the government that beat him, like a wounded wolf watching his enemy," There was a note of distaste in Kenshin's voice at the idea of speaking to Saitoh, but Kaoru and Yahiko knew how he had rattled the Rurouni.

Kaoru sat in silence for several long moments, her brows drawn in thought, something about the carriage Yahiko had described tugging at her memory. Shaking it off, she gathered her dishes and headed into the kitchen.

"Yahiko…you better hurry up and finish! It's almost time for class!"

Yahiko shoveled the remainder of his food into his mouth and followed Kaoru out to the dojo, where a few voices soon joined them.

Kenshin frowned at his rapidly-cooling tea, his eyes narrowing with each passing thought. The idea that one of the higher-ups of their government was coming after his family lit something rather wild in his blood. The fact that he was going to have to remind someone why he spear-headed their troops with assassinations was not something he relished, but he would do it.

He honestly hoped they wouldn't force him to play that hand.

He had better things to do. Like seduce his little Shihondai.

* * *

"Okashira." Shiro's voice meekly asked from outside the door. It was amazing, sometimes, how his ninjas could use his rank as both question or statement. He didn't even want to think about how a certain braided female used it. 

As usual, they took his silence as permission. Which was fine. If he didn't want them to come in, then the shoji screen door would have been shut completely. Aoshi paused as he caught the expression on Shiro's face, and mentally wondered what Misao had done this time.

"It's Misao-chan, Okashira." Shiro admitted. "She didn't show up for her turn at the tables." There was a slight twitching to the corner of Shiro's eyes.

Aoshi raised a brow, waiting.

"One of our train contacts said she was spotted getting onto the train." As always, Shiro edited. He had decided that the fact that Misao had both waved and stuck her tongue out at the secret contact did not bode well for the contact. They kept those contacts secret, because Misao wasn't supposed to know who was watching the trains, simply on the grounds that she would slip by if she knew where to look.

Apparently she already knew.

Aoshi slowly began to gather his papers, filing them according to the importance of the information. "Shiro, while I am gone, take care of the paperwork. Otherwise, Jiya is in charge."

Shiro watched him pick up his kodachi and leave the room, his movements unhurried.

Shiro noted the time, realizing that his Okashira might catch the last train, if he was lucky.

Looking at the files, he glared. This was worse than dish duty.

* * *

Yahiko didn't know what to expect when he woke up that morning and helped Kenshin prepare breakfast, but the Kaoru that he found waiting them that morning was very different from the Kaoru he had been expecting. She hadn't flinched, paused, or even bothered to do more than frown at him. Apparently, she was getting over her anger. 

In fact, she had acted just like he was Kenshin…before she realized that he was leaving, before Tomoe, before Enishi…something along the lines of after the Shishio incident…

It had weirded him out.

Kenshin on the other hand, had gotten one good look at her eyes, and a slow, dangerous smile had began in his eyes and blossomed at his mouth. Yahiko had dropped his chopsticks, but Kaoru had ignored it all.

Then during the lessons that day, she had been almost patient, absently correcting him, and only smacking him on the head once. He really couldn't understand that. In fact as the afternoon went on, he was feeling slightly out of place. There was something weird going on behind Kaoru's eyes.

The day had been the weirdest Yahiko had ever had in the dojo. Kaoru had been cool, efficient, and dangerously sweet and Kenshin had worn a smile all day, his teeth gleaming like a predator watching its prey dance closer to its waiting claws.

Kaoru didn't have a chance to win against this Kenshin…

Perhaps that was the point.

Kenshin the Battousai was simply smiling, a lingering tension in his eyes melting into something far more dangerous; and if he saw it, then Kaoru did as well.

Had it only been last night that Yahiko had heard Kenshin tell her not to judge him as the Rurouni? Honestly, she had been given every possible warning! Yahiko felt the rest of his resentment for the Rurouni slip into the place it should, away from this man.

Kamiya Kaoru was soon going to hit a roadblock, and Yahiko was indeed looking forward to it. How Kenshin handled the situation with Kaoru was going to be the proof that he needed to cast his judgment.

However, things were about to only get measureably worse.

"Hello!" A voice Yahiko heard only in his nightmares called out, in a sing-song fashion that was as much a warning as anything. Yahiko turned to see Misao enter the dojo, in an outfit that could only be considered…filthy.

Her hakama had once been white, but was now a pale tan with several patches. Her dark brown gi was also filthy, and the hat she held in her hand appeared to have covered her hair and eyes. Apparently she was sneaking around again.

Yahiko shuddered with the memory of what exactly she could do on her own turf. Misao and Kaoru would disappear for hours, coming back dirty and bruised, with big smiles. The next time everyone went to the market there were large smiles greeting them.

Not long after that, he had come across Kaoru lecturing a man at least three times her size, holding him up by his collar, and Misao sitting on his twin, cleaning her nails with her Kunai as she offered the same lecture on how to treat a lady.

He had never told Kenshin. Never planned on telling Kenshin. Feared Kenshin's reaction. Their secret, as long as they chose to keep it, was safe with him. Otherwise, he was going to get pounded by one of them. Kaoru, Misao, or Kenshin; one would have his head…

Kaoru stepped around him and walked over to the girl, hugging her tightly. "Misao! I thought you had Oniwabanshu business for the next six months?" Her words were curious, and Yahiko wracked his brain to remember when they had communicated.

Misao rolled her eyes. "Nah. You're more important, and I know something is up! Aoshi has had this frown on his face for months now and keeps looking towards Tokyo as if I wouldn't notice it!" Her words were as pitched as high as always and held that element of Misao.

Kaoru opened her mouth to reply, a genuine smile on her face, when Misao stiffened, her face tightening, her eyes losing all their smile. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Kaoru turned her head and met Kenshin's amused eyes. "That's…a long story."

Misao turned and looked Kaoru straight in the eyes. "Do you want me to kill him?"

Kaoru spluttered at that, and Yahiko ducked his head to keep from laughing out loud. No need to draw attention to himself. Besides, Misao was practically frothing at the mouth.

Kaoru grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her out of the dojo. "Listen… never mind…Yahiko, five hundred swings." Then they were around the edges of the dojo and out of view, but it was several minutes before Misao's voice was out of the range of sound.

The lingering "I only need twelve kunai…really!" echoed down the street and Yahiko swore he saw Kenshin smirk.

Taking a deep breath- he was going to need the air- he began counting. He was going to need all the practice he could get.

* * *

Kenshin paused in his sword work, relishing the feel of sweat dripping down his shoulder blades and the feeling of his muscles humming with the power of his sword dance. The fire in his blood pulsed in his ears, and he closed his eyes to find the center he had taught himself to operate out of. His control was necessary, and he would never disgrace his sword art as he had as a child. 

Finishing the last, hard twist of his wrist, he picked up the gi he had dropped, sliding the cloth along the breadth of his shoulders. It clung to the sweat, sticking to the skin irritatingly. He would have preferred to tie the length of his hair high, but putting it into a samurai knot would only cause suspicion.

Walking to the dojo door, he watched Yahiko swear as he attempted to remove sweat stains. Narrowing his eyes, he let some of his Chi shimmer around the yard, testing the air for danger. When he felt nothing, he allowed his thoughts to drift to the amusing reaction of his Thistle.

She didn't know it, of course, but her reaction to Misao's offer to kill him had told him everything he might need to know. If he had been suffering from a confidence problem, then he would have been handed a nice pick-me-up.

He realized that most people would have looked at her act as a set back. It was a minor hitch in his plans, but he hadn't truly expected her to fall in love with him the first time he got her to melt into his arms.

Even if the delightful press of her curves into his body had been heady, he was realistic. Besides, Hiko had always said something worth fighting for was worth the pain. While he never completely agreed with Hiko on everything, he could understand the mixed-up wisdom of his words.

He was going to have to contend with the little Weasel-girl, though. The Rurouni had never discredited Misao's skills, even if her Oniwabanshu friends had. The girl had been on the road almost as long as he had, and he understood the skills it took to survive.

What exactly was she telling_ his_ Kaoru?

Shrugging into his gi, he turned thoughtful gaze to the streets of Tokyo. The little Itachi was a wild card. Had always been. He had once accused Aoshi of being the only one who could stop her tears. He also knew that she was the only one who could restore him to whatever Aoshi needed to be.

He actually was expecting to see the Okashira in the next few hours. He had already put another futon in Kaoru's room and another down in the spare room Dr. Gensai used for whenever Aoshi chose to appear.

Kenshin shrugged and headed to the kitchen. Kaoru and Misao would be expecting dinner, and even though they had probably grabbed a snack, if Aoshi showed up, they would be here soon enough.

He might want to cook some extra rice…

* * *

Misao frowned down at her teacup, her expression black. "Are you sure he is…I mean... If he leaves you again, I swear I will use every resource I have to tear every strand of red hair out of his head and then remove that bald head." 

Kaoru snickered into her tea and then rolled her eyes. "He isn't…well, okay, it does seem like he wants to take things past where the Rurouni did, but Misao…I don't know if I can."

"Damn straight! Your emotional fortitude has been battered! He has gone and left the drawbridge for emotional agony!" Misao thumped the table. "If he thinks he can just walk…was he being romantic or simply overbearing."

Kaoru set her cup down and frowned. "Whose side are you on?"

"Yours!" Misao assured. "Oh…let's talk about this later. I want to…Kaoru?"

Kaoru was digging around for the sen she just knew she had put somewhere…the clanking of coins from Misao's own purse had her dragging her friend out of the building. "Kenshin said that Tokio- you know who that is?"

"Buddha." Misao commented.

"What?" Kaoru asked, skidding to a stop.

"Um…nothing. So go on!" Misao frantically encouraged.

Kaoru gave her a weird look but continued dragging her. "Anyway, he said that Tokio was also attached. When Kenshin told us Saitoh was married…I did some investigating. I wanted to know what would marry Saitoh. There." She nodded her head, and Misao turned, her mind mentally going over the fact that her friend would have a made a kick-ass ninja.

Misao stared. The woman was not exactly what she would consider beautiful, but there was something about her features that made you look twice. Her eyes were the same color as wet earth, and her hair was pulled into a proper knot on the top of her head.

It was the large, friendly smile on her face that shocked Misao. Her eyes were warm, and…she was pregnant.

"Let's go." Kaoru said, marching forward.

"Where are we going?" Misao demanded.

"Well…once I figured out who Tokio was, I got to know her and we became friends. Especially these last couple of months when…anyway, she is a darling. You will love her. I don't care what Saitoh wants us to believe, but she wears the pants in that family." Kaoru cheerfully stated as she dragged her best friend along. "Besides, she might know something about the attackers. I haven't talked to her in a while, since someone has kept me occupied."

Misao paused. "So…you're friends with the Wolf of Mibu's wife?"

Kaoru flashed her a very dangerous smile. "Yes. I think Saitoh is going to, in the words of Sano, shit kittens once he finds out." Besides…she had her own bone to pick with him, and who better to have a word with him on his involvement with pedestrians than his wife?

Misao shuddered; she really had been spending too much time around the Battousai if she was adopting that smile. The sad part was…she was right. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Ever.

"Excuse me, Fujita-dono?" Kaoru asked, bowing low and looking at her through her bangs. Misao stared at her. Damn…being around the Rurouni sure had helped her manners! The two women were going through some crazy necessities to keep Saitoh off their trail.

"Yes?" Tokio asked in confusion, accepting the bundle of noodles from the vendor and bowing her thanks before turning. "Can I help you?"

If Misao didn't know that Kaoru and Tokio were friends, she would have been completely fooled by the little act. Well, damn. Maybe she could still recruit Kaoru into the Oniwabanshu…perfect way to get her away from the Battousai…

"Fujita-dono, we would like to have a word with you, if that is acceptable. I am afraid that a complication has come up with the lessons you had planned for your sons." Kaoru stayed in her low bow, hiding her features.

"Oh dear…please, come with me. I live near here. Goro won't be back for several more hours, so you won't have to fear him." Tokio assured them. "We should be alone."

Misao and Kaoru followed her closely, Misao with a bit of stunned silence as Tokio navigated easily through the bodies. She was true to her word, and it didn't take long before they were all sitting in her house, sipping tea that was almost better than Kenshin's.

"Now, what can I help you two with?" Tokio asked. "It has been too long since you came by, Kaoru. I have worried about you."

"It's about those men who attacked you. We were wondering if you saw any face, or heard any names." Kaoru asked. "I don't know if Saitoh said anything, since I know he knows, but my dojo was attacked as well."

Tokio sighed. "He isn't the types to share information. In fact, what I do hear is mostly from his ranting while he eats dinner." She smiled and petted her stomach again. "You two ladies come by tomorrow, and I shall tell you what I can. Hajime will be getting off soon, and I don't want you to get into trouble with him."

Kaoru nodded her head. "We shall."

"Kaoru," Tokio said softly as she dug into her obi. "Here…I believe this will replace that kimono of yours my thoughtless husband ruined. He didn't say anything, but that tofu vendor was telling me about it. I shall have words with him tonight."

Kaoru started to protest but Misao lunged forward and accepted the money. "Thank, Fujita-dono!" Misao cheerfully chattered as she bowed low. "I shall make sure this is used properly."

Tokio smiled at her, and Misao was stunned at the regal look on her face. "You do that. Kaoru doesn't spend enough time taking care of herself. You must be Misao! I insist that you come with Kaoru tomorrow. My boys just love playmates."

Misao smiled and bowed, tugging a protesting Kaoru with her. "I shall!"

"Thanks for nothing, Tokio!" Kaoru wailed as she was protesting dragged out.

"Yes, thank you Fujita-dono!" Misao cheerfully replied.

"Call me Tokio. Anyway, when I was your age, I probably would have been doing something very similar. I think Hajime finally agreed to marry me for the sheer preservation of his sanity." Tokio replied, patting her large stomach happily.

Misao smiled a slow, dangerous grin. "So it does work."

"Very well, young Okashira." Tokio agreed as she saw them out. "Tomorrow you might be attacked by my boys, since they are spending the night with my mother. Tomorrow they will not be."

Both woman bowed again and fled back to the dojo.

"I think, besides the fact that she is…married to Saitoh she seems to be a nice woman." Misao managed, her mouth twitching. Her eyes had been lit like fireworks since Tokio's words about the reasons behind there marriage.

Kaoru nodded her head, but was busy with other thoughts. How was she going to get herself out of the house tomorrow? Lie and say she was teaching kendo? Then she would be expected to come home with money…

"Shopping is necessary." Misao finished with a flare.

Kaoru stopped and stared. "What?"

"You need a new kimono, and shopping for one after we speak to Tokio will be a perfect way to get out of the dojo. You are going to use the money Tokio gave you if I have to get your measurements in your sleep and take them to the seamstress myself. This way at least you get a say in what color." Misao said firmly. "If you're going to win that yummy…" She paused as she caught Kaoru's eyes.

There were entering the dojo, and the men looked up at their approach. "I mean…that yummy tofu vender. He had the cutest eyes…Aoshi-sama?"

"Misao," Aoshi said, and Kaoru thought she saw something like…um…thawing? Fewer icicles in his expressions? Whatever it was, Kaoru thought it might translate into something like relief.

"Aoshi-sama! You don't trust me either?" Misao's expression went from happy to dangerous to flat-out depressed in the amount of time it took to breathe between each.

"A note next time," Aoshi informed her. "You could have been kidnapped."

Misao rolled her eyes. "I waved to the spy you have on the train, and the idea that I am so easily kidnapped is rather insulting." Her words were as pouty as her bottom lip and Kaoru grasped her hand and dragged her away.

Flashing a bright smile at the three men watching them she headed toward the kitchen. "Here Misao, you can help me with dinner. Kenshin has been working himself silly. Aoshi, have Kenshin get the guest room set up for you, Yahiko, pick your mouth back up and keep it shut."

Yahiko had the grace to wait until they were out of sight, and throwing range, before he groaned. "My stomach…"

* * *

Kenshin had discovered that Misao was an ally. It was in the way she was watching him, with beady little eyes. He had to keep a stern mask on his face all night, because the glances she kept tossing him; well, they had him very gleeful. 

Kaoru's greatest ally was fixing to be recruited to the opposite team.

Aoshi's arrival put a bit of a damper on his plans, since Aoshi was watching Misao with the same intensity that she was watching him. Kenshin's advice was to get himself laid. Really. Misao seemed like she was more than capable of taking up her duty as half the team.

"I will help with dishes." Misao declared. "Kaoru, go and take your bath!"

The argument that broke out was loud, forceful, and ended with Kaoru losing. Perfect.

Once the kitchen had cleared out, and Aoshi and Yahiko went to get ready for their own beds, Kenshin waited for her to bring the subject up. She would not have volunteered for this unless she had a kunai to pick with him.

"I meant what I said earlier. If you hurt her again, I will kill you myself." Misao warned. "You won't see it coming. It may take me years, but I swear to you, I will dance on your grave."

Kenshin nodded his head. He wasn't going to argue with her, since the situation she threatened him with was never going to happen. "I want her, Misao."

Misao snorted. "You have eyes in your head. Of course you do. However, that wanting has not proved to do more than keep you here as long as you think it's safe. Loving you will never keep her safe, but neither will you're leaving keep her any safer." There was an angry tone in her voice that caused Kenshin to fight another smile.

Kaoru really did have the ability to inspire loyalty.

"I want her in my arms. I want her as my wife." Kenshin replied softly. "I will do whatever it takes, Itachi; do not think you can stand between me and my goal."

Misao raised a brow at him, determination in her eyes. "Think that if you want, Himura, but I am in no way easy to kill. Don't hurt her."

Kenshin went back to washing, handing her the slick dishes to dry.

"So…how exactly do you plan on getting her into bed with you?"

Kenshin started at that, his expression bemused. "I would think that is none of your business."

Misao finished drying the last of the dishes. "You know, no matter what they say, girls liked to be romanced. However, there also comes a time when a man has to buck up and use the balls he has been given. Don't be afraid she will break. She might try to claw your eyes out, but I believe that part of Kaoru needs to be swept off her feet…physically if necessary. You've got muscles, big boy…use them. However, give her time to say no, or she will cut them off." Misao patted his shoulder and waved. "Night, night!"

Kenshin stood there slightly dumbfounded. Well…he had never had it put quite that way before. He didn't think that Kaoru was quite ready for…what Misao was suggesting yet. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't work with it.

_Baby steps._

* * *

Kaoru came out of the bathhouse and sighed in pleasure. The warm breeze teased at her damp hair and she leaned against the side of the bathhouse with a contented smile. 

Dragging a hand through her bangs, she felt slightly guilty at leaving the towels for Kenshin to pick up; so, stepping onto the porch, she thought about going back in there and picking them up.

"Don't. I will get them later," His voice brushed over her ears, and Kaoru flushed at having spoken out loud.

Kaoru turned and glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" He never made the noise that the Rurouni had made when walking around. He was content to move like a cat. Silent, balancing on the balls of his feet, always moving with a careless grace she would sell her eyes for.

"Really, Kenshin you have to stop! A girl has to have _some_ privacy." Kaoru scolded him, pouting when he smiled.

"I give you the illusion of privacy." He soothed her, his eyes laughing.

Kaoru felt her eye twitch. He was _teasing_ her. Kaoru rolled her eyes and swatted his shoulder, relaxing. This was still Kenshin, even if it was an amorous and slightly weird Kenshin. "Kenshin…you seem to be suffering from a head injury. If I told you I was only giving you the illusion of privacy, how would you feel?"

Kenshin moved close, grinning down at her suddenly startled face. "Hmm…hard question, Thistle. The idea of you in my personal space is rather tempting. You can give me an illusion, but I keep hoping that you will take it away."

He was suddenly very close. As in his breath was stirring her bangs close. As in his mouth was…Kaoru sighed into his lips as he leaned down and kissed her. Perhaps it was the bath, or the way his hands framed her face, but whatever it was, when his tongue slid along her bottom lip she parted her lips. Her hands rose to his forearms, and clutched as he skillfully kissed away whatever filling her knees had after the warm water was done with them.

It wasn't until she remembered that leaning against his chest, somehow clutching his shoulders instead of his arm, and the warm feeling of his arms, was not what she wanted that she pulled away and lowered her head. The only reasons she stayed in his arms was because if she tried to move away, she was going to fall flat on her ass.

"I can't." Kaoru desperately whispered. Her hands clutched at his sleeves, her fingers twisting tightly. She didn't expect his hands to cup her cheeks, or to pull her face back upwards.

If he kissed her again…

"Your trust needs some improvement, little Thistle. I have no intention of biting just yet. I will do whatever it takes to prove I am not going anywhere, regardless of who or what I have to go through to do it. I am warning you now, Thistle, that I will have you. What I get, I keep. Every weakness you show, I will exploit. I will have you, and I will keep you. I refuse to let you go." He brought her wrist to his mouth and kissed it softly. "If you need to run, Kaoru, do so. Just remember, when you round that final corner, I will be waiting for you."

He stepped back and brushed her bangs. "Go to bed."

Kaoru fled.

* * *

She lay down, aware that Misao was awake and curious, but Kaoru ignored her and watched as the shadows began to turn into the darkness of midnight. An idea... a bad one, perhaps, but an idea... was slowly sparking in her mind. 

She couldn't keep him. Really, she couldn't. She had learned the hard way about her Rurouni and what he needed; open roads figured into that. However…that didn't mean she couldn't keep a part of him.

Closing her eyes, Kaoru decided that it was something she would keep to herself for a while, and that she would think it over later.

For now…she had to get some rest so she could pull off a great acting job. Really…perhaps she could convince Misao to let her use the money on Yahiko. The last thing she wanted was to parade around in a new kimono in front of Kenshin.

It might be taken as an invitation.

* * *

**Blurb: **If you guys want a great RK story, head over to **Jane Drew's "Frozen Moonlight"**. Not only does the story kick ass, but the characterization does as well. I** highly suggest** you read it. Its on my favorit list so just click click. 


	6. Chapter Six

And Twisted is up and running! Wee! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks tons to everyone reviewed ( I am envious of people who actually respond to everyone individually...I am afraid I never have the time...like now for instance...updating between classes!) Once again the Beta is out of town so I am afraid this hadn't been read over. Forgive!

Ravyn

**Warning**: Um...not much of anything in this chapter. One does have to build up plot once in a while...

* * *

Darkness tugged against the growing light that streamed over the mountains, uncertain at its ability to remain in control. Two men stood there, watching as it grew, the sun winning in a slow fight that occurred each night and they watched with a sense of impatience.

"He still hasn't shown."

"He isn't going to. Saitoh has been watching all of his underlings with something akin to obsession. It's why I told you to kill them the first time. He has young children; I fail to see how difficult it is to kill one of them." The other replied lightly. "In the Bakumatsu you would have been able to take care of this already."

"In the Bakumatsu we would be using the man you are trying to kill to take care of it." A reminder.

"He saw too much. He is the only link left to the murders. I doubt he even remembers me from that night, but it's important that his memory stays blank. I don't care if he can finger me or not. I want him disposed of." There was a note in the man's voice that hadn't been there before.

"Hai."

"As for your friend, he has run out of chances. I am sure the Wolf of Mibu has his share of enemies in the department and you will be able to recruit them easily. I want the other one killed."

"Yes sir." Pained.

"Good."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Misao asked as she followed Kaoru back to the Hajime household. "I mean…he has kids? The idea of Saitoh having children just seems to turn my stomach."

Kaoru laughed at her. "There very sweet children for all of who there father is. However, I agree with you on the idea of several children with Saitoh's blood running around is slightly…well, I like to think they take after their mother."

Misao sighed. "You make it sound like that's better. I still think she has very high, very holy connections."

Kaoru gave her an amused glance as they pushed past the gate. "What gives you that idea?" Her tone was curious.

"Just something that Kenshin said once." Misao said lightly, dismissing it. "Don't worry about it…that has got to be the most adorable little boy I have ever seen in my life!" There was a definite arch of surprise in Misao's voice. Kaoru couldn't blame her. The first time she had seen the middle child of Tokio's, she to had been taken in by his adorable chubby face.

Kaoru smiled at the toddler watching them from the safety of his mother's lap, his face flushed with sleep and slight tear tracks on his little face. Kaoru had fallen in love with Tsuyoshi the first time he had blinked his wide, pale-gold eyes at her. Currently he was sucking on his thumb as if it was the answer to all his problems, still sniffing. At two-years of age he seemed to take after his mother in all things except the eyes.

Bellowing came as five year old Tsutomi came tearing around the corner, waving the stick that was supposed to be a Katana, and his sergeant brother, Mishima Eiji, had a rather exasperated expression on his face that reminded Kaoru more of Saitoh than anything, as he 'ran' away from his adoptive brother.

"Tsutomi, what have I told you about running with something in your hands?" Tokio asked, frowning at her sons dark eyes as she handed Kaoru the baby without pausing in her tirade. "Do you and your father need to have another discussion on rules?" There was a note in Tokio's voice that suggested that he would rather deal with his father than her.

"I'm sorry Tokio-san." Eiji said bowing to her, his expression far more solemn than Misao remembered it. "It was partly my fault."

"Be as that may Eiji, Tsutomi needs to remember the rules as well. Since I need my back porch swept off, you two may contemplate why running with a stick is dangerous, and then you may come back and tell me. Now say hello to Kaoru and her guest, and then move along." Tokio instructed.

Eiji politely made there welcome known, and Misao grinned cheerfully at him. Eiji looked surprised, but a smile blossomed on his face as he recognized her. He calmly elbowed the suspicious looking child next to him, and Tsutomi bowed as well, the familiar greeting echoing from his lips before scowling and following Eiji to get the brooms and rags.

Tokio sighed and patted her stomach in a manner that made both Kaoru and Misao question if she was wondering about the third. With her track rate, she was probably having another boy. Tokio must have read something in there expressions, because she laughed. "Hajime wishes to name him Tatsuo if it's a boy. Knowing my luck, it will be, and I will forever be out numbered without any help."

Kaoru had already settled down against the porch, her spine resting against the pillar, the baby clutched in her arms as Tsuyoshi tugged slightly at her hair and leaned up against her in the manner of a baby who _knew_ someone. He was sucking his thumb harder now, a fist full of dark hair in his other hand.

"Hello to you to Tsuyo-chan." Kaoru crooned as she rocked the baby and smiled at Tokio. "I hope we aren't interrupting anything. Misao and I barely escaped without company as it was."

Tokio shook her head and poured Misao a cup of tea and then put another cup in front of Kaoru. "Of course not; the children are always happy to see you. I admit I had forgotten that Eiji knew you, Misao-san." Tokio politely commented.

"Please just Misao," Misao replied sipping the tea with pleasure. "I was there when Himura and Saitoh found the boy. In fact, it was just before the Shishio incident if I remember correctly. He is a very brave boy." Misao decided not to mention the fact that she and Eiji had hidden and watched Soujiro break Kenshin's sword. She felt bad about admitting anything about the Rurouni in front of Kaoru.

Kaoru didn't seem to mind, cooing down that little boy who was making grabs at her ribbon and giggling as Kaoru tickled him. It struck Misao, suddenly, how good of a mother Kaoru was going to make. She had never thought about it before, but she realized it suddenly. Kaoru needed a family, preferably a large one, and the Rurouni hadn't only denied himself his dreams, but Kaoru's as well. There had to be a way to get Kaoru to accept the Battousai's advances.

"Eiji doesn't speak of those days often." Tokio commented softly, a smile hovering in her eyes as she watched the woman. "However, Saitoh gave me the bare facts, since I refused to allow him to drop a child on me without telling me why. Eiji has been a wonderful addition to our family, and his help with the children is wonderful. However, I am assuming you two still have some shopping to do, so I must make this quick."

Misao nodded, ignoring Kaoru's frown. "Yes. We are going Kimono shopping. I plan on helping her pick out the fabric. Do you know any seamstresses around here who would be able to put it together for her?"

Tokio smiled and offered a few names. "They are very good at what they do. I find with the boys now I rarely have time to do more than repair their clothing. They are very reasonable in their charges as well, and do beautiful embroidery."

Kaoru scowled at both of them, but Tsuyoshi tugged on her hair and smiled brightly at her, and her expression softened. "I don't really need…"

"So," Misao asked as she cut Kaoru off. "Where you able to get anything out of Saitoh."

Tokio sighed and put her cup down. "Not as much as I had hoped. He was still slightly irked with this Battousai of yours. However, he to is starting to look internally at the Meiji government; he has also been searching among the officers here. However, I don't believe that he will be successful."

Kaoru nodded. "I agree. There going to be looking for Kenshin and Saitoh's contacts. That's where your going to come in handy, Misao."

Misao looked up. "You want me to look into it?"

Tokio smiled. "Kaoru has told me about your adventures across Japan and the fact that you have been making several valuable contacts along the way. We were hoping you had some that might know a thing or to about the government."

Misao looked thoughtful. "Now that you mention it…I will send out a pigeon as soon as I get back to Kyoto. If were lucky, by then we might have a bit more information at our hands to give him. He is completely trust worthy, so don't worry about it getting back to whoever it is trying to kill you that we are looking into it. This is just the type of thing he enjoys."

Kaoru smiled at her, adjusting the sleepy toddler. "We trust your judgment. Tokio," Kaoru asked as she turned to her friend. "We probably aren't going to be able to keep our friendship secret much longer."

Tokio nodded. "I know. However, we can be completely honest when we tell them we haven't been exactly keeping it from them." She smiled as she looked at the time. "Unless you two are planning on missing lunch, you should probably be getting that cloth. Misao, the lady I suggested should be on your way back to the Dojo. If you takeKaoru by to get measured and then for a final fitting it should be fine."

Misao beamed. "Thank you. Would you like us to clean up this mess for you?"

Tokio shook her head and accepted Tsuyoshi from Kaoru. "No. Eiji and Tsutomi will be happy to do that for me. You two run along, and check in before you go back to Kyoto, Misao. If I come up with anything I will send Eiji with a note, like normal."

Kaoru smiled and waved goodbye to Tsutomi and Eiji as they came around the corner. She could tell Misao was bouncing with questions and waited until they were out of earshot before raising a brow. "What."

"Eiji just walks into the Dojo and gives you notes, and Yahiko hasn't figured it out?" Misao demanded, surprise on her face. Kaoru laughed at her, giggling as they continued to walk back to the market.

"Of course not; he drops the note off with Tae as he runs errands for Tokio. Now Tae on the other hand adores her job as spy mistress and is very secretive about it. She is always coming up with the most hysterical excuses to get me alone to give them to me. Its how Tokio and I have communicated for months. We don't really want to keep out friendship a secret but it was better at the time."

Misao shook her head. "If you ever get bored with being a Kendo instructor, I need a second in command."

Kaoru laughed. "And give up being able to bash Yahiko and other arrogant boys around and get paid doing it? Thank you, but no."

Misao smiled back, but she caught something flickering in the back of Kaoru's eyes and it bothered her. Her friend was planning something she realized with a surprise. Something that had nothing to do with the current murder attempts at that. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Kaoru raise a brow, some of the shadows behind her eyes clearing.

She would find out what was going on.

* * *

Misaohad beensuspicious since their meeting with Tokio and Kaoru couldn't help but sigh. Maybe she was being a little wistful, but she wanted to keep this to herself a little longer yet. It had been holding Tsuyoshi that had done if for her, finally clinched the last of what she needed to go together. The year that she had been without Kenshin had been agony, not just because he had gone and shattered her heart, because she had realized that she was never going to get to fulfill certain dreams that hand haunted her footsteps since the Rurouni had walked into her life.

Her family, _a_ family, something to be with her once Yahiko grew up and left; something warm and soft and hers, something that she could count as her own. Her mouth tightened slightly with determination. She had accepted the truth now it was time to unravel it. Thankfully, Misao had excellent taste in fabric, because her brain was chewing on something completely different.

_Truth_. Kenshin was in her Dojo, and what reservations about having herfot the timehe planned on staying at the Dojo shattered. That mean that he was willing to take whatever she would give him and much, _much_ more. It was in his eyes, and she remembered, the hot press of his mouth. So he wanted her. What could she do with that?

_Truth_. He was going to leave eventually. There really was no hope against it. He had proven time and time again that the call of the road, of the ocean, of the freedom of open skies and wide fields was greater than anything she could offer him. With that knowledge open before her like a history book, what would she do about it?

_Truth_. She wanted a family. No matter how she attempted to return the glances of the Tofu vendor, it hadn't worked. There was nothing there for any man besides the one who was determined to break her. So, if she knew he was going to leave then perhaps she could…a baby. Squaring her shoulders slightly and staring absently at a fabric the color of amber twisted with sunshine, she admitted to herself the dark thought that had been plaguing her since last night. A child…something of his to keep as her own.

That would take planning. Kenshin couldn't be aware of her plans, or else he might not agree with her. Once she was pregnant, she would have to keep it to herself. Tokio had been a darling when it came to helping her understand the relationship between a man and woman and had even gone over both the joys and pain of being a mother. Kaoru pursed her lips, calculating how soon until her next cycle. Megumi had been rather tactless in her explanations of a woman's body, but had made it perfectly clear when she was most likely to have a child, and that information had been, at the time, to help her escape pregnancy, but Kaoru was going to use it for the opposite now.

She supposed she could use her future pregnancy as a way to keep Kenshin to her, but that would break him. No matter how much she wanted to hurt him for hurting her, she knew she never would. Instead, she would do her best to hide it. As soon as this little escapade was over, the people behind her attempted murder gone, he would be as well. He had all but admittedthatthe only reason that he had come was to save her. The only thingthat would put a hitch in her plans was if he could tell she was with child. She would have to ask Tokio how soon it had taken Saitoh to tell that she was with a baby and plan accordingly.

She would have to take this slow, because if she threw herself into Kenshin's arms and bed then he would be suspicious. That meant slowly edging into it. Without getting her heart broke. She _could_ do that. She could fall into his kisses, his touch, his body and accept that he could only give her this one shred of him and take it and hold it close to her heart. A baby would do wonders to keep her from shattering when he left this time, because it would give her something else to think on. She hoped it had his eyes.

"What about this one?" Misao asked, holding up a piece of fabric. It was forest green with inserts of paler shades of greenin the shape of bamboo shoots and small splashes of almost yellow in bamboo leaves encircling the fabric.

Kaoru smiled brightly. "Perfect." Everything would be okay, then. Kenshin could wander where his heart led him, and she would keep her secret. Smiling broadly, she followed Misao to pay for the fabric and head to the seamstress to get it fitted to her body. She would enjoy this splurge because if everything went right any money for clothing would be to fit her soon-to-be-swollen body.

* * *

Kenshin thoughtfully chopped the block of Tofu that Yahiko had fetched for him, his mouth turning downwards as he thought about what Yahiko had told him. Perhaps sending Yahiko was his way of making sure that Kaoru was alright with the current attempts on her precious life, but he hadn't expected what Yahiko had told him.

_"She was coming back into the market like she come from somewhere." Yahiko had admitted thoughtfully. "They went straight to the cloth-stand and she and Misao went through bolts of fabric; she looked distracted. I didn't have time to stick around, because you needed the Tofu, but I thought you would like to know."_

How very interesting indeed. Kenshin added the tofu to the pot of Miso, the most common addition to the meal. He had already started to grill the tuna Aoshi had brought in earlier, and there had been something in the man's expression that had set something off in Kenshin's brain.

He too was aware that the women were off doing something they were reluctant to share. He hadn't expected those results when Aoshi had offered to fetch the second part of there afternoon meallate because the woman had errands to run. Nor had he expected both of his shoppers to have an unexpected revelation in the Market. Aoshi hadn't been able to find them, and then Yahiko had seen them coming back from some distant part of town. The resident section of town. Who was it exactly that Kaoru knew over there? There was one option that he didn't particularly want to think about; but Yahiko had described them as laughing, and if she had gone into Saitoh's residence, there it would doubtful either woman would have been smiling.

Something, however; wasn't right. Kaoru and Misao had arrived a few moments earlier, discussing some bit of news they had gotten from Tae. He wondered if Aoshi had checked the Akabeko when he had looked for the girls, but scolded himself on the fact that Aoshi was a good tracker. Probably almost as good as he was.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru's voice came from behind him, and he was careful to smooth the hard edge from his eyes when he turned, an inviting smile on his face. Not the Rurouni's, never that, but one that was meant for her alone. He had missed her, and it was well that she knew that.

"Kaoru." Kenshin softly drawled, watching her silently for some sign of where she had been. Her Chi showed him that she was content about something, and there was no darker gray of guilt or unease. "Did you have a good time with Misao?" The lack guilt bothered him; that meant that this was not the first time she had done this.

There, a flicker of something he couldn't name but it wasn't anything that could tip him off to what she had done. If anything, it was a flicker of determination with a bit of unease, but she smiled and it disappeared, leaving behind a flare of satisfaction. She was a bundle of emotions today.

"Of course, although that girl really needs to learn to slow down," The smile that crossed her face was fond. There was no ill will to Misao's impulsive nature, if anything; Kenshin could feel her admiration for her.

"I take it you something you liked then?" Kenshin asked as he angled his head to invite her to sit down while he finished grilling the fish. She took his invitation and picked up a knife and began cutting a few of the vegetables he hadn't gotten to yet.

"Hmm." Kaoru admitted. "We dropped the fabric off at a seamstress, since I doubt I will have time to make it myself." There was something in her tone that surprised him, and he shot her a look, but she continued to chop the vegetables as if nothing had happened. "Did everything go well for you and Yahiko?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed slightly. There was something different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he wasn't going to argue with it either. When her eyes met his there was a bit of shyness there, and it was covering something else so he decided to go along with whatever it was that was bothering her.

"It went fine. Yahiko finished the laundry, and I got time to practice." Kenshin softly replied, watching to see if there was a reaction to the idea of him practicing. Surprise flickered through her eyes and then she nodded.

"I'm glad then."

The rest of the meal was finished with added speed as they chatted ideally over nothing. Kenshin wasn't sure what was going through his Tanuki's mind, but there was defiantly something. Frowning;he watched as she went to set the table while he put all the food into the serving dishes, his movements more from habit than his attempts to do them. His brain was stuck on the expression in her eyes and the way she had been absently chewing on her bottom lip.

While occupying the back of the Rurouni's eyes, he had learned that _that_ particular habit was not one of nervousness, as the Rurouni thought, but when she was plotting. The last time she had massacred her lip, he had found himself going to the hot springs. The time before that, the occupants of the Dojo had ended up in a drunken piles on the floor while she slipped off to Kyoto to see Misao. Because Yahiko and the Rurouni hadn't wanted her to go so close after the Enishi ordeal.

It was best to stay on his toes then. If she was planning something, he had a feeling it had either something to do with him or something about him. She was far cleverer than the Rurouni had given her credit for, and the he looked forward to finding out what was cooking around in her brain. Her brain was a unique and he enjoyed dealing with it. She kept him on his toes, not an easy feat, and it was surely going to be entertaining to say the least.

Settling down he kept an eye on her and decided that whatever it was that had sent her to the market, or better yet, away from it, it wasn't something new. She didn't feel guilty about it because she had been doing it under the Rurouni's nose. Which meant that she wouldn't feel guilty, because it wasn't something she felt guilty about; Kenshin settled back to wait patiently for her to tell him. It was a game of cat and mouse with her.

His thoughts were interrupted when Yahiko attempted to take some of Misao's fish and got several Kunai thrown at him, and the argument that broke out forced him to interfere. In the lung Yahiko made, the table shook, and hot tea splashed into Kaoru's hands and she yelped. Misao and Yahiko irrupted into a bangle of swearing and Aoshi looked like he was caught between a drowning cat and the shore. More Kunai were tossed as Misao chased him and Yahiko yelled as he attempted to get to his Shinai to defend himself.

Kenshin reached over and grasped the knuckles Kaoru was attempted to sooth with her tongue, since she was sucking on them and glaring at Yahiko with a bit of malice in her eyes. Pulling her hand away from her mouth he examined the burn and then kissed it lightly, running his own tongue across the skin before pulling her to her feet.

"Let's get some cream on this." Kenshin softly suggested, pulling him after him to the kitchen where they kept the medicine Dr. Gensai religiously made for the Dojo. He dug around until he found the burn cream, which smelled slightly of mint, and gently applied it to her tender knuckles.

"You're planning something." Kenshin calmly informed her, keeping his grip firm and his touch light as he applied a liberal amount of the white stuff to her skin. The slight scrap of her calluses against his thumb as he ran it along the curve of her hand fascinated him. She started and then sent him a surprised looked.

"What makes you think that?" Kaoru asked her eyes wide with innocence and confusion.

Kenshin was forced to let go of her hand, so he grasped it in the other, and brushed the fingers of his left hand against her silky bottom lip. Her pupils dilated as he watched her, her breath hitching slightly as her teeth scraped the delicate skin softly when he pulled his hand back. Her tongue snaked out to follows as if to catch the taste of his skin. With a soft growl he was moving forward butt Yahiko's voice broke through the air. "Is she in the kitchen?"

Kenshin paused from where he was a hair's breath from her mouth and sighed. "You got lucky, thistle." Then he was moving away from her, leaving Kaoru wide-eyed and startled.

What had she done to set that off?

* * *

Aoshi sat inside the dojo, his eyes closed at he meditated. Or, where he was attempting to. Misao's laughter kept distracting him. This was why he went to the temple to meditate, not so much to get away from the Oniwabanshu, but to get away from her; she distracted him. She was so vibrant in his mental image of her, and when her Chi danced along his vision and senses it was difficult to think of anything but her.

Keeping his eyes closed he gave up and instead mentally went over the puzzle that had been handed to him today. Misao's story for where they had gone had been perfect, along with Tae's cover story. However, why would they stop on the way there and on the way back to speak to Tae? While it was easily covered, there was something off.

His Itachi was hiding something from him. If his eyes had been open, there would have been a glint there. Hannya would have recognized it, but he doubted anyone else would. Misao was hiding from him, and he didn't like it. He had an idea about why she was as well. This game she played with the Oniwabanshu, playing on there expectations. He knew she had something she kept from them, and he had never pressed her out of respect for her privacy. He was suddenly finding that he wanted to test every layer of her that dared to move around him; instead of through him.

Frowning slightly, he wondered when it was going to come to its head. Shrugging to himself, he knew the best way to find her out was to _wait_ her out. Misao would slip up eventually, and then he would use that crack to widen the hole until everything fell into his hands and he got what he wanted.

If only he was sure he knew exactly what that was.

* * *

He held his shoulder and swore as he ran through the more deserted part of Tokyo. This was all her fault for living through the attack. All her fault that his own brother had turned on him; attempt to turn him over to the wolf, he would make her pay.

Snarling as his looked at his own blood, dripping from his shoulder, a mocking smile curled his lips. He knew her secret, if even the Battousai didn't. That meant he could take her from him. So easy to highjack. So easy to taste. To kill.

So easy to own.

* * *

Whew! I am pretty sure I got the names right for Saitoh's children. If I didn't feel free to let me know. Credit for finding there names goes to the lovelyanna-neko aka Adamant Eve! If you haven't read her Spy and Hitokiri then its a must! Anyway, she gives the names of the boys and credits the research she did. I am a avid reader of that story and um...was happy for the source. So yes! Go read!

Theres my plug for the day. Feel free to review!

Credit goes to Indygodusk and cocovanilla for guessingabout the baby. You each get your own Battousai clone...as I figure out to make my own! ;)

There was about six months to a year between when the Rurouni went to China and the Battousai showing up at the Dojo.


	7. Chapter Seven

Here is the next chapter of Twisted and a long awaited moment. I tried to give you guys as much of the lemon as possible without cutting on FFN's rules, so as always, Guilty Pleasures will have it up. I have already emailed it to the wonderful **Leilani **who runs it. She is such a sweetheart. I would guess there are only going to be a handful more chapters. I have no idea how many that means, but my guess is around five or six depending on several things.

Enjoy.

Ravyn

**Warning: This chapter is R for a reason**. I MEAN A IMPORTANT REASON. So if you don't like smut or lemon-ish things, please avoid the section of this chapter that has it.

Note: Thank you to both Pia Bartolini and Jane Drew for the help with this chapter. They are both stellar and because of there work this chapter is both smooth and beta-ed to its best format!

* * *

"Do you think Aoshi-sama will ever notice me?" Misao asked quietly from where she was watching the moon rise in the open shoji door that led to her section of the deck. "I mean, I'm going to be twenty in a few months and I don't think he has noticed me yet." 

Kaoru stopped from where she had been brushing out her hair and went and settled down next to her. The women kept their voices low in respect for those sleeping beyond the walls and Kaoru put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Why the sudden urge to be all self-doubtful?" Kaoru questioned gently.

Misao turned pursed lips to her friend and played with the end of her braid. "Well…my boobs are still practically flat, I am still not very lady-like, and I can't tell him about what I have done in my past yet."

Kaoru was silent for a moment. "Alright. Let's say you were a fuller-figured woman: you would have to put on a good twenty-pounds, and with your size that might cause problems. Plus, you wouldn't be able to scurry up roof-tops and for sure you wouldn't have been able to chase Aoshi as a boy across Japan. Then what would you have to offer the Oniwabanshu besides a wonderful figure to bring in diners?"

Misao stared at her for a long moment. "I haven't thought about it that way."

Kaoru smiled at her. "Has your Aoshi-sama shown any interest in the type of woman you wish to be? I can't see him bringing home some trophy to hang on his arm and flutter her lashes at him. At the very least he will want a partner. It's the same with…" she paused.

"Kenshin." Misao said softly. "Which is why the Rurouni is still hurting you, isn't it?"

Kaoru blinked and shrugged. "There are lots of things, Misao. If you want, sometime we will talk about it." She glanced at the door and rolled her eyes.

Translation: around here someone was always listening.

Misao nodded and stood up and yawned. "Let's get some sleep shall we? You never know what is going to happen around this place and one must have the full amount of sleep in order to maintain proper chaos handling capability."

Kaoru grinned in agreement. As she crawled into her futon and Misao crawled into hers, there was silence for a moment. "I think I want a baby." She quietly whispered to Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes went wide with surprise but Misao kept going, since her back was to her. "I want something with Aoshi's eyes. I really liked Tokio's kids."

Kaoru pressed her palm to her flat stomach and mentally agreed, closing her eyes.

* * *

Kenshin sat on his futon, his expression distant as he felt the way the house settled. For a while Misao and Kaoru had whispered back and forth, but he had made no point to listen to their soft confidential whispers. Kaoru would tell him everything when the time came. He smiled in the dark, a flash of teeth in the moonlight, and braced his chin on his hand. His elbows were propped up on his thighs and he contemplated the happenings of the past few days. 

Misao always brought a series of surprises with her. He had always known that she had dragged Kaoru both in and out of trouble when he wasn't looking. His past self had worried but the Battousai was quite aware of Kaoru's ability to turn the tables and drag the female Okashira into trouble as well. He had caught the half-whispers of stories that the Rurouni had missed in his sedated haze. His grin widened and he was almost thankful that Kaoru couldn't see it.

It had surprised him how much he wanted her, trapped inside the Rurouni, one who had never felt the need to leave except when the dojo was in danger. He would have liked to have thought that he had noticed her first, but the Rurouni had been the first to pick out her bright spark. It wasn't until she called out for him and glared at him with eyes deep and alight with innocence that he had felt the urge to reach out and see if her skin was as soft as it looked. He had been almost content to sit back in the drag of the Rurouni's logic as he went through life, but her temper and vibrancy had jerked him out of his wasting status every time she let it out. Each time she hit him with a bokken, each punch she threw at the Rurouni, every night that he heard her crying in her room.

Settling onto his back he stared at the black ceiling and began to plot the last of her downfall. He wasn't all that patient and his need for her was going to cause him to snap soon. Every time she bristled and fumed at something he did or said he had the urge to drag her into his arms and teach her how to put that temper to the best possible use. Closing his eyes, he hoped he would manage to hold out until she was ready, but his restraint was already failing.

* * *

Kaoru woke up with a yawn and sleepily rubbed at her eyes. The extra futon they had tossed into her room had been packed up and removed and Kaoru felt a rock sink into her stomach at the thought. It was always Misao's way of warning her that she was leaving. Kaoru thought about what day it was and she frowned. They shouldn't be leaving just yet. Misao had made noises about Friday and today was only Wednesday. 

Rolling out of bed, she yanked on the first piece of clothing she could find and tied a plum obi over a blue kimono with small plum flowers across the pattern. It was relatively new, but nothing so fancy that she would worry about harming it. Shaking her braid out she quickly tied it into a tail and went out to find out where everyone was.

Kenshin was just putting the finishing touches on breakfast and Aoshi was discussing something with him and he kept nodding to show he was still listening. Misao was giving Yahiko firm orders, and Kaoru caught the word "kimono" more than once and sighed. She was definitely giving her young charge a threat if he didn't make sure she picked it up. Rolling her eyes at her friend she firmly ignored Kenshin, who was letting his amber eyes linger over her in a way that was less than polite.

"I take it you're leaving?" Kaoru asked as she took her normal seat and softly thanked Kenshin for breakfast.

Misao nodded around a mouthful of rice and swallowed. "We got a message from Okina and apparently someone attempted to attack last night. We don't know if the instances are related but we need to get back." There was a note in her voice that promised that Kaoru could expect a note via Tae in the near future. Kaoru chewed and gave a slight nod that said she understood completely.

Breakfast was rushed and soon she was waving her friend off as they disappeared into a carriage that Aoshi had suddenly managed to procure, probably through the Oniwabanshu faction in Tokyo, and then she was alone in the dojo with only Yahiko as a buffer between her and Kenshin. She was suddenly feeling apprehensive when she felt Kenshin come and stand next to her. She suddenly knew, without knowing how, that she was going to have to be on her best behavior, because Kenshin wasn't the only one watching her. Aoshi was lending Kenshin his ears. Either that or she was growing paranoid.

"When are you teaching today?" Kenshin asked as he admired her in the kimono. Kaoru made a face at him and went back inside the dojo to start cleaning up.

"Not until after lunch. I am really behind on some of the chores and my morning classes today are canceled - Yahiko has earned a day off." Kaoru easily replied as she picked up dishes. "I planned on sweeping off the back porch and clearing out some of my room."

"I will make sure the bathhouse is swept out today, then." Kenshin offered. Kaoru nodded with a thoughtful look on her face.

"This weekend I want to air out the futons, if you think you and Yahiko will be around to help me haul and beat them." Kaoru quietly requested. Kenshin agreed and the morning disappeared into a series of chores.

* * *

Kaoru trudged along the well-worn path to one of the dojos she taught at with a bit of trepidation to her step. She had left Yahiko in the same environment with order to clean the dojo floors. Misao's expression had been worth the playful order but the girl needed something to do to keep her from plotting. If she thought Kaoru had missed the expression on her face every time she and Kenshin were in the same room together…rolling her eyes in exasperation she continued on her walk. Grinning to herself she watched as the familiar path lead her into town. She loved teaching across town for the simple reason… 

"Kaoru-san!" Eiji's voice called out cheerfully as he approached and took her gear out of her arms. "Tokio-san says hello and that she hopes you will be able to have tea with her Thursday."

Kaoru ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. He couldn't have been more than a year or so younger than Yahiko but lapped up the affection she gave out freely. Once he had learned that she had to pass by his home to make it to the dojo she taught at on this end of town he always appeared in time to help carry her load of gear and pester her for information on sword fighting. Eiji was being taught by Saitoh but always seemed to get several questions on defense or other opponent's techniques in before they got to the dojo walls.

"I have heard many things from Saitoh-san." Eiji began. Their conversations generally started out with his questions or direct statements, and Kaoru enjoyed it immensely. "He says that there were several murders in the police force the night before last."

Kaoru frowned thoughtfully as she thought about what he said. "Did he say what he thought caused them?"

Eiji shrugged his shoulders. "He wouldn't say anything more than that, since it took him out of bed that night and Tokio-san was very unhappy with him. It's very hard to sneak up or to spy on him." His words were chagrined and Kaoru bit down a laugh.

"I am sure it is. Thank you for the information." Kaoru said with a smile as they continued at an easy pace on the worn dirt path. "I heard that you helped hide Tokio when they attacked the house."

Eiji nodded, a serious expression crossing his face. "Yes. Saitoh-san had me help Tokio and the children while he dealt with the intruder." There was a great deal of hesitation on his face. "I heard that you got attacked as well."

Kaoru sighed and pursed her mouth as she attempted to explain things. "I don't think this…person is as bad as Shishio, Eiji. However, if you ever think for some reason that Tokio, you, and the littlest one are in danger when Saitoh is not home, come to the dojo. Yahiko and I can take care of ourselves and…Kenshin is there." Something lurched in her stomach at that reassurance that he was there, and she refused to think on it. She was struggling enough with attempting to figure out how to go about her other plan, much less discovering why such reassurances to the boy bothered her.

Eiji's little face brightened. "I did not know Himura-san was back. Saitoh-san normally is growling over his soba when he is about, and he has not done so in many months and I heard rumors that he had left. I take it came back for you, then? Tokio-san was sure he would."

Kaoru simply agreed with him, attempting to keep from showing how much those words affected her. Shaking off her melancholy, she ruffled Eiji's hair. "See? With Kenshin around, your family can be safe."

Eiji grinned. "I think I am more scared of your temper. He would attack too fast for me to see but I always know what is coming with you!" Kaoru swatted at his bangs but he ducked and laughed like the little boy he was. "I almost forgot, Kaoru-san! There was another death the newspaper didn't post! Saitoh-san didn't go into detail about it with Tokio-san because he doesn't think it was related to the case but I thought you might want to know! There was an old woman found dead in the sakura groves not far from your dojo. They said she couldn't have been there long, and it looked to be an act of a mugger. They said she was probably a gypsy!"

Kaoru blinked as the image of a old woman floated in front of her eyes. "Oh….really?" her voice was faint. "Well…that's horrible. I think I might have seen her once or twice. Now that your weekly report is finished, do you have questions for me?"

Eiji's eyes lit up the exact same way Yahiko's did when asking or learning a new move, and Kaoru didn't doubt for a second that hers were still the same as well. Kaoru walked in companionable chatter as she and Eiji debated defense techniques. Eiji argued heatedly against some of her ideas, but agreed with others. Kaoru enjoyed the little debates on logic, and she could easily pick out one or two of Saitoh's general principles. Her lips twitched as she attempted to keep from laughing, not wanted to hurt the boy's pride, and she was in the process of thanking him for his help as they reached the dojo gate when the coppery scent of blood reached her nose.

She stiffened and turned. There was a single blood smear on the gate and there were the sounds of faint moans coming from inside. Something tightened in disbelief and she quickly calculated who was closer and turned to Eiji. "Go get your father." Giving him a push, she shoved the door open and walked inside, her eyes scanning for whatever had left the mark. She was suddenly almost thankful for her violent past because the place was covered in blood and more than half of her students were on the ground. Some were attempting to crawl away and several others weren't moving. Then she saw the slumped form of Kyosuke, who was the Master at this Dojo. There was a single line of blood running down his temple. It looked like he had been hit first, and then the boys had been left to deal with the intruder.

Kaoru turned and licked her lips when she heard the cackle and turned to see a man holding his sword. Her blood ran cold when she recognized the uniform clinging in torn shreds to his body. He was, or had been, a police officer. He was by no means in good shape. The tunic of his right shoulder was dark red with aged blood and still spreading. The right side of his face had a large bruise, there was a cut running along his jaw, and the way he was curled slightly around his midsection said that he had bruised or cracked ribs. Regardless, there wasn't a whole lot of sanity in his face; and she had seen enough killers in her life to know when they had been pushed over the edge.

Kaoru slid into a defensive stance. He was already hurt, and even though he had live steel, she doubted he had the skill of Kamatari. Taking a deep breath she set back and waited for him to attack. There was no way she was leaving them here and running off to safety. She would never forgive herself.

"You will pay for what you caused me, bitch! If you had kept the child with you I might have made your death a little less painful. But now, I shall enjoy killing you!" There was an edge to his voice that she most closely associated with Jineh and she ignored his words. If she had any hope of saving any of the injured she had to put him out of his misery and she had to do it now.

Kaoru had to give him credit. He moved a lot faster than his injury should have permitted. Her teeth jarred together with the force of his attack as she deflected it, and she was thankful that she had gotten better at deflecting most of the power out of a enemy's strike. There were shattered bokkens all over the yard from where the boys had been fighting and she had to doge those as well as his thrusting attacks. She recognized a little bit of something that reminded her of Saitoh's sword style and more than once she had to turn a dive into a roll. Sticky blood along with grass and leaves splashed in colors across her shoulders and back as she fought. She had managed to land a hit into his broken ribs and he had howled like a man stabbed but hadn't slowed much beyond that. However, his attacks were getting sloppy, and she was wondering if perhaps a rib hadn't pierced his lung.

She had to be proud of her students because they had managed to do so much damage. The man was clearly staggering from a head wound as well as busted ribs, and his attacks were quickly fading. She hated to do it, but when he gave her the opening she aimed for behind the temple and sent him to the floor. Kaoru sat down for a moment, her breathing ragged as she looked at the curious dark stains on the ground before she went to start helping the students. Two or three had managed to get away with only minor cuts and had gone into the dojo to fetch bandages. One had taken a sword thrust to the side and was bleeding badly. Kyosuke hadn't stirred and Kaoru was starting to worry. She feared one of the boys had damaged his eye but the cut had managed to instead clip a brow. There were numerous other injuries and all she could do was bandage them until the doctor came or someone managed to send for Dr. Gensai.

By the time Saitoh got there she was covered in blood that was not her own. Sitting back once Saitoh got there with several police officers and a pale Eiji, Kaoru let them take over; they had more experience with trauma wounds and Saitoh had brought the police doctor. Kaoru sat on her heels and stared at her bloodied hands and clothing. She recognized the smell of smoke and didn't bother to look up. "I guess you want me to go and give a statement?" Kaoru asked quietly.

Saitoh gave her a long look and nodded. He blew out his cigarette smoke. " I have questions that need to be answered. I will attempt to get you home before your pet watchdog goes berserk."

'By that he means Kenshin coming looking for me and possibly killing people in the process.' Kaoru thought wearily. She trudged after him with a tired expression and Eiji nodded at her and slipped away. Kaoru knew he was going to go and tell his mother what happened and orchestrate an excuse for why he was in the area. Besides her having been walking by; she brought bloody fingers to her temples and rubbed. She could practically feel the headache building.

The walk to the police station was perhaps the longest she had ever had in her life. Which was why it surprised her when he ignored it and kept walking. They reached the entrance of the Akebeko and turned around and moved into the back entrance, where a startled Tsubame let them in. She put them in a small table behind the kitchen that Kaoru hadn't even been aware existed, even after her dozen or so dishwashing ventures. There was hot tea and then Saitoh was watching her with those eyes.

"I would have dragged your happy tanuki-ass down to the station, but there are too many ears there. I need to know what you know about that man who attacked you." There wasn't a threat in his voice, yet, but Kaoru knew from history that he didn't need it to make her sweat. However, there was a general lack of hostility in his voice, more of the mocking voice that belayed the serious look in his eyes. "There is less of a chance we will be heard here. How did you know Shiro?"

Kaoru frowned at him, her expression showing her confusion. "As far as I know, I have never seen him before."

Saitoh raised a brow. "You're telling me he attacked the dojo where you were working and you have never seen him before?" Kaoru scowled at him. Did he have to say "working" like that? As if it was such a horrible, nasty thing that shouldn't be repeated? She felt like taking her shinai to his ears and beating him.

"That's right." Kaoru gritted out, her hands tightening on the tea cup.

He raised a mocking brow but didn't say anything; instead he just watched her and sipped his own tea easily. "If you didn't notice,"-- the tone in his voice suggested that he really hadn't expected her to--"He used to be on my force. Some of his ahou friends have been taken out of commission. Shiro was claiming that you were the cause of his hatred."

Kaoru felt something cold settle into the pit of her stomach. Her headache raged in her brain and she glared at him. "Are you suggesting that I had something to do with it, directly or indirectly? I didn't send Kenshin after them if that is what you are hinting at either!" Her voice lowered in pitch and she set her cup down. "If you don't have anything else to ask me, something meaningful and not two-sided, then I will be taking my leave."

He sipped his tea and watched her, unaffected by her outburst. "Why was Eiji the one to come running to my office?"

Kaoru glared at him. "He happened to be walking by and I recognized him. He ran into Misao the other day and recognized her and I sent him for you. Next time I will happily take care of the problem and then come in." She stood up. "If that is all?"

Saitoh waved a hand, digging into his pocket for a cigarette. "You're dismissed."

Kaoru considered snarling at him, but refrained and left. She thought about going home and taking a bath to clean herself of her bloodied hands and figure, but decided against it. She had someone to talk to first.

* * *

Kenshin continued the movements, his arms and chest burning with the force of his thrusts, his calves aching from the demand he had made of them that day. His hair clung to his throat and bare shoulders wetly and he shook his sweat-dampened bangs out of his eyes with a snarl. Standing there in the dojo, with the echoes of her Chi and the faint scent of jasmine and sweat, his lungs breathed in the air gratefully. Yahiko was finishing up the last of the laundry and chores and he had already put the Miso on to slowly simmer so it would be ready for dinner. All that was left for him to cook was the rice and whatever vegetable or fish Kaoru brought home with her. On days she worked at that particular dojo, she would swing by the market and get the tofu, vegetables, and whatever else she wanted. He had been 'slipping' money into the bag she kept most of their yen in and he wondered how long until she noticed it. 

His mouth curved. If the Rurouni had been around, he would have been horrified to know that he had gone back and done what he had. Shrugging as he sheathed his katana and stretched his shoulders, he thought about his careful horde of both gold and yen notes. He had a family to support and he could care less how he got the money as long as he had it. Once things settled down with Kaoru here, he planned on finding a steady income so she wouldn't have to work once they started a family.

He closed his eyes and let his senses scan the dojo again. He had been uneasy since the moment she had left the dojo and he couldn't shake it. It was eating at his stomach lining and he had decided to practice to see if he could distract himself. It hadn't worked and he had worked himself into a fine sheen of sweat. Tossing his bangs of his eyes he went to get a drink of water while thinking of what could be keeping Kaoru. Yahiko seemed to be thinking the same thing, because his eyes kept darting to the dojo gate from where he was sweeping the front steps. Generally Kaoru reserved that right for herself, but she wasn't back yet and if she had stayed late teaching she wouldn't want to sweep anything. She would just want a hot bath, dinner, and her bed. It was getting dark and he was worried about her.

Shaking off his sudden anxiety Yahiko watched as Kenshin went and stacked the logs under the furnace so he could light them when she was ready for them, and he went to gather the laundry and check on the soup. He didn't dare do much to it but he could make sure it wasn't burning or boiling over.

* * *

Kaoru watched as the stream lazily moved down its path. Her hands were clamped together as she thought about what Eiji had told her. An old woman, possibly gypsy, had been found dead out here. She had sat on the log until the air had started to chill and still didn't know what to say. She wasn't so sure why it was important that she say anything at all, but something told her that the old woman she had met that once had done something important and it had possibly cost her in the long run. 

Sighing she stood up and made her way home. She had washed her hands clean in the stream, and hopefully it was dark enough that Kenshin wouldn't notice the blood stains. 'Bloodstains on white fabric…don't kid yourself, Kamiya! Not only will he notice, but you will probably be in a load of trouble as well.' She shook her head and made for the gate that was looming in front of her. Stopping halfway there she swore under her breath. She had forgotten to grab the goods Kenshin had requested for dinner! Fingering her aching temples she felt tears prickle on the back of her lids. This was not her day!

Slumping slightly she headed into the dojo, the scent of the fire Kenshin was building filling her senses. Sighing in relief, she moved towards the bathhouse. Hopefully she still had a clean yukata in there and she wouldn't have to let Kenshin see her state of dress. But she would have to apologize…"I am so sorry!" Kaoru whispered as she leaned into the shadows of the bathhouse so that she could see where Kenshin was adding wood to the cheerfully flickering flames. "I forgot to grab dinner and I am late…" Even while she was talking she was opening the door and slipping inside the bathhouse in an attempt to avoid his eyes. She heard her name echoing into the room but she shut the door and stood still for a moment before heading into the bathing chamber. He always had extra rinsing water for her and she was thankful as she began to pull at the twisted, bloody knot at her waist so she could strip, her fingers shaking for a moment as she realized exactly how much blood she had on her.

Kenshin had turned with narrowed eyes when she sounded so lost but was completely unprepared for the way Kaoru all but raced into the bathhouse. That was when he caught what had been hovering at the edge of his senses since she entered the yard. Blood. Clenching his jaw, he dusted his hands off and opened the door to go in after her. "Kaoru, my apologies…" He stopped mid sentence and stared at her. She stared right back, wide-eyed and startled.

She had already tugged half of her gi off one shoulder so that it had fallen to her waist and her fingers were tugging on the other. Her pants were only loosely clinging to her waist and had slipped down so that if she shifted her hips at all they would fall to the floor. It was the large, red stain that the lanterns showed on her left shoulder, the dark red of the front of her breast bindings, and the splotches of blood at her temples that had him stock still and furious.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru tried, her voice wavering slightly in uncertainty but he was having none of it. He crossed the distance between them in seconds. His hands grasped along one bare shoulder and the other clothed in bloody gi. His face was so close that his breath was ghosting across her lips and she could feel the heat of his skin against her own.

"Why is there so much blood?" Kenshin quietly asked, fury lining his voice. Kaoru stared at him for long moments.

"It's not mine!" She blurted out in an attempt to placate him but that just made his eyes flare brighter. "I mean…it's not the man who…it's the boys I…damnit, Kenshin, you're not helping!" Kaoru snarled that last bit at him and he gave her a long, lazy look from under his lashes. He was still furious, she could tell, but apparently the knowledge that she wasn't bleeding to death beneath his nose seemed to have calmed him down.

"Help?" Kenshin drawled his voice lowering until it was almost a purr against her skin. "You want my help?" Kaoru suddenly wondered if she had somehow infuriated him even more and was about to respond scathingly, when he jerked the rest of her gi off her shoulders and left her only in her breast bindings and pants.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru snapped at him, stepping back and almost tripping over the hem of her dangerously low pants. "What are you doing?" She shrieked in protest as he caught and steadied her. Her eyes widened even more when he kissed the ridge of her ear and then bit down lightly. She gasped and shivered, intent on holding her pants up. "Kenshin!"

An amused chuckle as his hands lowered from her elbows to grasp at her hands and to tease her fingers loose. She bit her lip and looked up at him in concern. "You said, Koi, that you wanted my help." His mouth pressed into hers hotly and she whimpered in the back of her throat as her knees wavered and her hands released her pants to allow his fingers to tug at them, leaving her bare from the waist down. He smiled against her mouth and she could feel the way his body hummed with satisfaction. "You're covered in blood. I thought I might help you wash it off." There were dark undertones in his voice that promised they weren't through with that conversation and then her back was flat against the wall as he nibbled on her jaw and slid his palms up her sides to tug at her breast bindings. "In order for that to happen," he informed her, his breath warm against the damp skin of her jawline. "You're going to have to be naked in my arms."

Kaoru opened her mouth to argue with him but his fingers suddenly met the bare skin of her chest and she found she couldn't make any noise at all. His thumbs brushed against the pink tips of her breasts and the air was sucked out of her lungs and all she could emit was a squeak. He nipped at her chin and caught her mouth with his as his clever fingers continued to taunt her. "I thought you would like that," he breathed against her mouth before he let her go, letting the wall support her naked body as he moved to the rinsing water and soap. Kaoru stared at him with wide eyes as she sucked in air and watched as he stripped off his gi and bared the thick muscles of his back before soaping a dripping rag and turning to her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Standing, he reached for her body and pulled her stunned form into his side, balancing her before having her stand alone. Then he smoothed the cloth down the heavy fall of her breasts, down the smooth column of her throat, the graceful fall of her shoulders and arms. He would stop and wipe away each stain as he lowered himself down her body, leaving dripping suds in its path before he smoothed it down the line of her belly and inner thighs. She watched as one hand dipped into the warm water and then slid between her thighs…

Kaoru pitched partway forward and hung onto his shoulders as he laughed against the skin of her stomach and did it again. Her nails bit into his shoulder and he placed several open-mouth kisses against the skin closest to his mouth. "I wonder…" he all but purred as he dragged his thumb against something that made her body quake. She wanted to ask him what he wondered. She was having the hardest time holding herself up as it was and his smiled against her skin. "Let's get you clean." Then Kenshin was holding her hips as he easily rose and she stared at him with glossy eyes as he nipped at her bottom lip. "I'm not finished yet." He assured her. "I haven't bent you over backwards and had you screaming."

Kaoru gulped as he carefully poured water over her skin and washed away the soap. The rest of the bucked was upended over her thick hair. The water cascaded over sensitive skin and she shivered. Parts of her were throbbing for his attention but he seemed content to work soap into her bangs and hair, his blunt nails scratching against her scalp. Once he was sure that her hair was clean he used the other bucket of warm water to rinse it free. When she was clean, he gave a little sigh. "Finally."

Kaoru all but jumped out of her skin when she found herself pushed against the wall, his naked chest pressing into her own, one of her legs tossed over his hip as he sucked gently against her collarbone. The hand that wasn't holding onto her leg was smoothing up her wet, slick skin and tracing feather patterns across her belly and breasts. Taunting her with his almost touch. Once he had her where he wanted her, Kaoru's softness brushed his hard arousal. She gasped in surprise; he gave her a lazy-lidded look that had her breath coming in harsh gasps.

His lips skimmed her ear just before his tongue snaked out to trace the edge, then his teeth grazed it again. Kaoru arched against him and he gave another one of those dark, masculine chuckles that had her shivering in unnamed need. "Tell me, Thistle, do you like this? Being pressed up against a wall at my mercy and completely vulnerable?" As he spoke he touched her core delicately and she tightened her leg around his waist, whimpering. "Do you want that? Do you want me buried deep inside you, completing you as only I can? Tell me, have you thought about what it would be like to be flat on your back and completely under my will?" He dropped kisses along her pulse point. "Tell me."

Kaoru stared at him in disbelief as he watched her, a covetous expression on his face, and her lips parted as she attempt to articulate something, anything, to return those wicked digits to where he had removed them. "If you want something, Koishii, you can tell me." He nipped at her eat lobe again, shooting sparks down to the part of her that was a painful ache, and she groaned. "I want to hear it."

"I…" she managed, her voice strangled.

"Tell me what you want."

"I…want…you." She managed. He gave a noise of encouragement but refused to move his fingers.

"Were do you want me?" He dropped kisses along her jaw-line and down her throat, lingering on a spot that made her sob low in her throat and buck against him. Kaoru dug her nails into his shoulder and whimpered. "Kaoru." He made her name an endearment with the way he drawled it out and in a corner of her mind she wondered at how unfair it was that he could do that to her with his voice.

Her response was so low he almost didn't catch it. Smiling he kissed his way up to her temple to catch the sweat with this tongue, but didn't move. She gave another whimpering sob and said it again.

"Inside me," Kaoru managed to moan. "I want you moving inside me." Kaoru whimpered when he gave into pleas and gave her what she asked for. Her body writhed against his. "So close….just reach a little harder." He crooned. "Just…there…" Kaoru stiffened in his arms, a scream tearing from her throat as her world went up in lights and she sobbed in relief as she shook in his arms. "There you go." He allowed her leg to slide down his body and he scooped her up and carefully set her in the water. Kaoru hung onto the rim and panted as her body remained supersensitive after his assault.

She turned in surprise when his body settled next to hers and he pulled her into his arms to rest. "You did wonderfully." He assured her in a delighted tone. Kaoru settled her check against his neck and breathed in the scent of him. He smelled like the fire from earlier and the faintest touch of sweat. "However," he purred against her in a husky voice. "I haven't fulfilled your wishes yet."

Kaoru gasped when she suddenly found herself pressed against the back of the tub, the warm water soothing as it crashed around her. Her legs had somehow managed to wrap around his waist and his chest had her pinned to the wall of the tub. "I need you." He informed her as he dropped kisses along her jaw line, lingering at her mouth. "Let me inside you." He nuzzled her neck. "Let me take you." One of his hands slipped down to brace her spin and she sucked in a breath at the knowledge that he had her vulnerable again. She found herself nodding eagerly and he gave her a look that heated her already raging blood-stream.

The tip of him brushed against her entrance and she hissed between her teeth. He caught her eyes with his. "This will hurt at first, but I promise I will make it feel very, very good."

It did hurt. Kaoru closed her eyes at the stretching, painful sensation as he filled her and gasped between pale lips. His mouth covered hers, his tongue coaxing her to relax and to trust him and eventually their chests were flush, the pain starting to fade. She was thankful for the hand cradling her back and neck as her body lost control, with him moving inside her. Kaoru thought she heard Kenshin grind out her name, a second heat rush streaming into her body. He collapsed into her, panting and exhausted. Kaoru allowed him to rearrange her body against his, content to let them stay that way until the water began to turn cold.

"We need to get some food in you." Kenshin breathed against her neck as he pulled them out of the water. "Then you're going to tell me why you were covered in blood." He informed her, picking Kaoru up and setting her onto the floor before grasping the rough towel and drying her off. She let him wrap her up and then set about wringing out her hair while he tied a towel around his waist and headed for the changing room. Handing her a yukata, he belted his own loosely around his waist, allowing the front to show more chest than was strictly polite.

Kaoru flushed at the idea of not binding her breasts and cast him a shy glance. "Yahiko?" She asked quietly.

"Went to get the rest of the groceries and hasn't come back yet. He had mentioned something about stopping at the Akebeko to see how things were there, and he probably got roped into working. He will probably spend the night there but I will cover the miso and leave it out for him. I have enough vegetables and rice to make something to go with the miso, and he knew that." He assured her, watching her from dripping bangs. Kaoru nodded and wasn't overly surprised when he dropped an arm around her shoulders and walked with her into the dojo, refusing to diminish contact. He settled her on the cushions as he went to grill the vegetables and set out the miso. Kaoru watched him work; her body humming pleasantly with the ministrations those same hands had given her only a little while before.

It was there, watching Kenshin chop vegetables and occasionally stir the simmering miso, her body sated, that she realized something. She was falling back in love with him. She was glad the room was dimly lit because her face drained of all color. Her hands fisted into the yukata she was wearing and she stared at him. She was falling in love with him. The way he had growled as she writhed against him, the way he was right behind her with what she needed, the amused quirk to his mouth when she gave into her temper. Blinking rapidly she felt her composure start to crack and she looked away, watching inside the fire that burned under the miso. She had been a fool. She had thought that she could take what he offered, and then let her abused heart keep her secret and survive without it. Now that he had taken away her capability to feel herself past his scent, his touch, his voice…she wasn't going to be able to do this.

Kaoru turned when he asked her opinion on something and the look he gave her curled her toes. She wouldn't be able to do it after what happened tonight. She would have to find something to keep this from repeating. If the look on his face had said anything, then he planned on making what had happened in the bathhouse a habit. If she did that her treacherous heart would seal the deal. There was no way she could lay with him enough to create a child and come out unscathed. She wasn't sure she was unscathed now. She blinked in surprise when he set hot tea in front of her, shooting an assessing look that had her breath stilling. She swore that he could see into her heart, knew her plans, and knew what he was doing to her.

"After dinner, we are going to talk." Kenshin told her quietly. "You're not going to teach in the morning; your body needs a chance to recover from earlier this evening. So you can't tell me that you need to go to bed." He filled the serving dishes and set out the bowls, then they were eating one of his better vegetarian dishes.

They ate in silence and once they had cleared most of the food Kenshin wrapped up what was savable and covered the rest of the miso in case Yahiko came home hungry that night. Then he motioned for her to lead the way and Kaoru was thankful for the lantern he had set in the hall to her room. She expected for him to follow her in but he set the lantern down and exited, giving her time to braid her waist-length hair and tie it off before he returned with a thicker blanket. "It's going to be cold tonight." He informed her as he tossed it over her form. Turning down the covers and settling himself into _her_ blankets he held out on arm. Kaoru stared at him for a long moment before setting her comb down and crawling in with him. She wasn't ready to tip his suspicions that she was going to end this charade as soon as she could. Besides, she had always wanted to know what it was like to fall asleep in his arms.

There was no way it could be worse than the fact that they had had sex in her bathtub.

"Talk to me, Kaoru." Kenshin demanded as he threaded one hand into the hair at the base of her neck and his other hand rolled up and down her spine. "I need to know what happened today."

Kaoru blew on her bangs, the memory of what happened that afternoon driving away her sleepiness. "You're not going to let that go are you?"

"No." He drawled, voice echoing under he ear.

Kaoru sighed. "You can't overreact." She informed him firmly. "Or I won't ever tell you anything ever again." She felt his amusement but he agreed. In quiet, short sentences she describe what had happened (leaving out the part dealing with Eiji by giving him the same story as Saitoh, most of the conversation at the Akebeko, and her reactions) and then waited for his response.

"Saitoh has him in jail?" Kenshin finally asked, his voice the same even tone it had been before she described what had happened, but the hand buried in her hair had tightened fractionally.

"Yes. He said something about getting answers, and you can't go!" She informed him firmly, thumping his chest for emphasis. "I don't want you antagonizing him again!" His chest heaved with a sigh and he pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Go to sleep, Thistle." He ordered quietly. "I promise not to do anything tonight."

Kaoru huffed against him but he reached over and turned the lantern off and the room was incased in the darkness and all she could do was feel him under her cheek and hands; warm and alive and more than she could keep. She lay there in the darkness, wrapped up in him, and cherished the memory. It was the last thing she felt she could hold onto. There wasn't going to be a baby after this, there was no chance to keep him here if he decided to go, and she had to start preparing herself for the inevitable. Even if she was cradled in his arms safely now.

She fell asleep to the soft murmurs of his voice whispering beautiful nothings that burned her soul. If she was so wonderful, so beautiful and precious to him, then why was he going to leave?

* * *

Remember, Guilty Pleasures will be hoasting the more...detailed version of the lemon above. I don't know when she is going to put it up, probably today or tomorrow, she has already promised she would be watching for it to put up. I would love to email all of you and tell you when it is up, but that is just not possible. My apologies to all of those who have left such requests, but I would check regularly. Leilani is wonderful about getting things like this up. If you don't know how to access Gulty Pleasures, then all you have to do is click my homepage link. Leilani has graciously allowed me to link her in that manner.

**Forgot to mention in the last chapter.** Kaoru has her reasons for wanting to get pregnante, **that does NOT mean I am encouraging that teenagers do the same. Unprotected sex is not something I suggest and having a child when you cannot support it and yourself is not healthy for either of you. On another note, single mothers** are very brave people who I admire. I know several and I think there wonderful people. However, having a child to keep a man is not something I would suggest. Kaoru has already been figuring that having Kenshin's child is a going to be a bit more of a complication than she thought, and even though she has her reasons, motherhood is not easy. Please just keep this in mine.

Questions:

_When is the Rurouni coming back?_ To that I say, you will see. I can't promise that some of you will like the way I bring him back (if I do) at all. This story is not about the Rurouni's happy ending. Keep that in mind.

_When is Sano coming back?_ I would say he probably might be mentioned towards the end but won't make a concrete appearnce. He is off wandering...so let him wander.

_Who are the mysterious people/bad guy?_ That would be telling wouldn't it? I hope this chapter gave a few more clues...

I think thats all the questions I have been getting the most. If I failed to answer something that needs to be cleared up, just make sure you leave an email and I will attempt to get back to you.


	8. Chapter Eight

Whee! Another chapter is done. I think there are a total of three chatpers left! Two more and then the ending! Its finally almost over. I love this ficbut I really want to get Amber Linings finished! mutters Anyway, this one doesn't have any sex or lime or the good stuff, but there is lots of plot! And the begining of the end!

Ravyn

Remember I do not own own RK. Very sad, but true.

As always, when this isn't edited. sheepish But Poor J.D. is fixing to be out of town for a while and I peronally belive Moonlight Updates are more important than one-hundred percent grammer. My apologies.

Kaoru pressed her hands against her knees and took deep, shuddering breaths as the nausea passed by her. She was sitting in the bathhouse where she had hidden when she felt the slight tinge that had been bothering her for a week or so now rush through her system. Luckily, it had just been occasional and minor and Kenshin hadn't noticed that anything was up yet. He had, in the past few weeks since he had tackled her in the bathhouse, been attentive in a way that still gave her goosebumps. He shared her futon, regardless of whom or what was in the dojo, which was saying a lot. She had been deliberately been keeping guests in and out. Just this morning Gensai had returned from his two week trip to visit a friend and had cometo reclaim his grandchildren. Watching them had been deliberate; so between the girls and Yahiko, Kenshin had been behaving.

Which didn't mean he let her sleep alone, ever. If she went to bed before he did, then she woke up in his arms. Sometimes he followed her right away and sometimes the only knowledge she had of him in her bed was the impression of a firm pillow and a strand or two of red hair on the quilt. He was being tactful about there relationship, if they had one, and she appreciated it. She was still struggling to understand what was going on herself. He didn't cast those long, longing looks at the gate the Rurouni had, and he didn't seem to mind digging into his own pocket to share money if she was running out of yen. In fact, now that she thought about it; he seemed to have quite a bit of yen to his name. Things she hadn't thought the dojo needed: repairs, rugs, and repairs on the bathhouse kept appearing. Sometimes she would find a new ribbon among her things or material for a new kimono set inside her trunk for whenever she got around to it. Part of her wanted to hope it meant he was staying. That the occasional backing her into a corner and ravishing her senseless meant he was staying, but even as he began to repair her heart, doubt lingered.

Now this…

Kaoru pressed a hand flat to her stomach and wished fervently her mother was there. She was late on her second monthly, and her last had only been a few spots. Yahiko had approached her once, worried about her, and she had softly informed him that she was just stressed. Yahiko did the laundry so he was the only one who would have noticed her skipping. She had noticed, though, that since she had mentioned being stressed out because of the attack or whatever reason they gave it, most of her chores around the house had all but disappeared. She would have blamed it on Kenshin but he seemed content to watch her instead of rushing about, but then when she went off to teach she wasn't sure what he did. Yahiko had told her he practiced, and she would have enjoyed watching him just to pick out to the different techniques of his sword style, if not for the muscle movements or the way that he moved with a blade in his hand; all lethal grace and gorgeous power.

Shaking off the image of Kenshin practicing, and the following image of him naked by moonlight, and took another deep breath. The conversation with Tokio she had been putting off needed to be had and she needed to go today. She had asked Tae, last week, if she had heard of a good time to head over, and that morning Yahiko had come in complaining that Tae wanted her to come by today. Kaoru went back to her room and listened to the sound of Kenshin making breakfast. Kaoru was thankful he never tested there stomach's during the first meal and generally only cooked rice, miso, and left out tofu tails for those who liked them. He always had hot tea ready and that was the best part of breakfast for her the past week. She didn't know what Kenshin did to his that she didn't do to hers, but it was always soothing on her stomach. Kaoru reached for one of her normal kimonos but stopped when her eyes landed on the green one with the dusting of bamboo sprouts and leaves Misao had bought her that she still hadn't worn. Grabbing it instead she tugged it into place and wrapped the dark green obi across her waist. Pulling her hair out of its braid she pulled it into its normal high tail and admired the fall of the new fabric.

For all that she complained, she truly did love new clothing. Her feet warm in her tabi, she headed to see if her guess for breakfast was right. Kaoru bumped into Kenshin coming to get her and he steadied her as she almost crashed into him as he opened the door to her room. Kaoru looked up slightly startled and he took advantage of the move to kiss her lazily.

"Morning, Koishii." Kenshin breathed against her mouth, kissing it again, so light she almost missed it, before he pulled back and tucked her hand into his. "Yahiko is waiting on us."

Kaoru, a little dazed from his kiss, nodded and followed him into breakfast. She did her best to ignore the way his eyes kept flicking to her face and then dropping down to her kimono. Kaoru kept from blushing on the fact that he had given her much darker, heated looks over the past two months. She had been doing everything she could to keep someone in the dojo with them, but she knew that the stalling tactics were going to have to end soon or Kenshin would be rather suspicious. If he wasn't already. However, if he was suspicioushe was keeping itto himself and wasn't saying anything.

He was trying to give her space.

That revelation came to her as she was taking careful bites of rice, attempting to see how it affected her stomach. The Tofu tails were easy to go down, and although part of her rebelled at the idea, if she had thought she could have gotten away with it, she might have requested some green-beans soaked in vinegar. But that would require telling him why she needed the vinegar on her stomach…

"Yahiko mentioned that you were going to meet with Tae this morning." Kenshin broke the morning silence and Kaoru looked up to see a pair of attentive amber-eyes watching her. Sometimes they lightened into an almost-blue, but only those moments just before the sun rose and he watched her with lazy satisfaction.

There were no demands to go with her. No suggestion that she take her Bokken. No sign that he was particular paranoid this morning, but there was a controlled look in his eyes she hadn't noticed before. He knew something was bothering her that something was up…yet he was speaking as if he was going to let her go.

She swallowed.

"Yes," she replied calmly. There it was. Another one of those flickering emotions he allowed her to see but never to read. "I need to talk to her about a few things." She forced herself to sound calm and controlled even if her Chi was a mess of emotion that she couldn't explain.

She knew he could read everything he wanted from just the expression in her eyes, and she knew, even more so, that he could read her Chi without really trying anymore. Perhaps only once or twice had she truly been able to keep something from him, but never this part of him. The Rurouni had allowed her to hide behind her shields, to give her the allusion of privacy. To fool himself. The Battousai…this Kenshin…he never allowed her that. His mannerisms told her full and well that he knew what she was doing, knew what she was feeling, and that he was going to give her enough space to figure out how to explain herself to him and then he was going to demand answers.

Everything down the set of his shoulders told her that he thought, _knew_, that she was his. Her stomach curled and she quickly took another sip of her warm tea and swallowed it so that the warmth could settle the queasiness of her stomach a bit more.

"Actually," Kaoru breezed, "I should probably be heading out." She turned her gaze back to her…well, to Kenshin. "Do you mind taking care of the dishes?"

"Yahiko and I will take care of things this morning." Kenshin assured her. "Do you plan on being back for lunch?"

Kaoru swallowed. "As of right now, yes."

He gave her another of those long, hooded expressions and simply nodded. Not pressing her. Something shivered down her spine. Standing careful, so not to upset the now settled tummy, she moved to slip on her sandals on, and felt his eyes watching her movements the entire way out of the gate.

How could he not know…

* * *

Yahiko waited until Kenshin came back before he set down his own rice bowl with a perplexed expression on his face. "It isn't just me….she has been acting weird lately…" 

Kenshin was quite for a moment, his eyes vague as he searched something in his memory. "Yes." He quietly agreed.

Yahiko stared at him. "Does this have something to do with the two of you?"

Kenshin sipped his tea and looked him straight in the eye. The color around his pupil shifted and burned, like a fire crackling. "Not in the way you are thinking. I believe I still confuse her, and that she…fights herself. There is still much damage left by the Rurouni." His mouth curled slightly and Yahiko started at the expression of…possession that crossed his friends face. "However, I do not believe that is the main reason for her preoccupation."

Yahiko sighed. "I knew you were going to say that."

Kenshin favored him with smirk. "But, I will find out."

Yahiko didn't doubt that statement for a single moment. The fifteen year old shrugged and decided that using a little of the yen he had been saving to take Tsubame out for a ribbon or some treat that night would be a good idea.

He didn't think he really wanted to be around for Kenshin's idea of persuasion.

* * *

Kaoru sighed as she graceful sank onto Tokio's front porch, wishing for a bit of that Egyptian cotton her friend seemed to wear often, and admiring the pattern on the light blue kimono. "It's rather late for such a warm spell." Kaoru grumpily informed her friend as she sipped the tea. The baby was lying on a blanket, his small feet stained with grass, taking a late morning nap. 

"Yes." Tokio admitted. "But that is not why you are here, is it?" Her brown eyes studied her face with enough intensity to make her fidget.

"No," Kaoru whispered in agreement, her eyes skipping away from her friend nervously. "I…I…this is nice Tea, Tokio."

Tokio made a little noise in the back of her throat and sighed. "Kaoru…is this about Kenshin again? You haven't said much about your relationship in the past few months and I have wondered. You would not be the first to warm you companion's bed before the marriage vows." There was a faint little smile on her friend's mouth that gave Kaoru far too much information about her own friend's love-life.

Kaoru lowered her eyes and fiddled with the edge of her kimono.

"Kaoru…if you are worried about sharing his bed…" Tokio let the sentence hang and watched as her young friends face colored prettily, contrasting with the blue of her eyes.

"No!" Kaoru protested, jumping slightly at the vehemence in her own voice. She flushed again. "No…it's not that."

Tokio frowned. "Kaoru….if you're not worried about sharing his bed, then…" her brown eyes widened. "Kaoru, your not pregnant are you?"

Kaoru swallowed and raised guilty eyes to her friend. She wasn't guilty about the baby. Gods no, how could she be? After praying for this and hoping for this for years, holding a little piece of him close to heart could never make her feel guilty. It was the reactions of her friends that were going to have that made her stomach churn. "I don't know!" Kaoru wailed, suddenly fighting the tears that sprang into her eyes. She sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes. "I am so damn moody."

Tokio made a noise in the back of her throat and poured her another cup of tea. "It's okay. I am going to ask you a few simple questions and I want you to answer them as best you can."

Kaoru nodded and sipped her tea, thankful for the distraction.

"When was your last cycle?" Tokio asked gently. Kaoru bit her lip.

"Almost two months ago. I mean, I had my moon cycle last month but it was so light…and this month's hasn't come yet." There was quite uncertainty in her voice.

Tokio nodded. "Have you been sick to your stomach? Nauseous at all? Have you been suffering from a head cold? Have you been feeling lethargic?"

Kaoru swallowed and answered her questions as she was best able, hesitantly sipping her tea and fidgeting as she thought out her answers. Tokio was quite through it all, nibbling on the tea cakes she had brought out as well, watching her with large liquid brown eyes.

"My guess, as good as I can tell after birthing two and being pregnant with this little one is that you can expect a child come late spring or early summer." Tokio told her calmly. "However, you might want to have Dr. Genzai or that fox-lady doctor examine you to be sure."

"No!" Kaoru said, sitting straight up. "If they find out they will tell Kenshin!"

Tokio stilled. "Is there a particular reason you don't want the father to know of his upcoming child?" Tokio asked in a mild voice.

Kaoru ducked her head and swallowed, biting her lip to still her lower lip from its trembling as tears suddenly welled in her eyes again. "I don't want him to stay if he doesn't want to, Tokio." Her voice was muffled and slightly broken.

Tokio blinked at her. "He has said he wishes to leave?"

Kaoru raised her face to her friend. It was pale even in the sunlight and her eyes looked to be too large for her face. "How can he not? He claims to be different from the Rurouni but they shared the same soul! How can he be so different?" She lowered her head, her nails biting into her soft palms. "How can I ask him to do something that is so against his nature!" Her voice flared with fire.

Tokio frowned a little. "Kaoru, what do you think this is for him?"

Kaoru gave a little shrug. "I don't know. I can't allow myself to hope again, Tokio. I…I love him." Her voice broke. "I love him enough to let him go. No matter how many times he walks away from me. I can't give him a reason to stay. The Rurouni already proved that it would make him resent me, even as if didn't want to. You never saw the look as his face as he watched the empty, long road. As he washed laundry in an attempt to wash his hands of sins he would never forgive himself for."

She raised eyes defiant and burning hot. "I will not bind him to me. I will not give him a reason to stay."

Tokio carefully put her cup down to hide the slight shaking of her hands. "And what of when you begin to gain?"

Kaoru swallowed. "I do not think he will be here long enough for that, Tokio. He has been here three months and yet he makes no moves to do more than have my body. He claims me as his yet he has no desire to make it permanent." She raised watering eyes with soft trails of water along her pale cheeks. "I will not ask him to stay with me. It would break him."

Tokio sat there for a long time, watching as Kaoru ducked her head. The sunlight glinted off her hair almost as brightly as it glinted off the tears that dripped onto her hand. Tokio got up and got a wet rag and handed it to crying girl. She wiped at her face hard enough to turn her cheeks pink.

"It's going to be okay, Kaoru," Tokio soothed. "I promise."

Kaoru swallowed hard and nodded, fisting her hands so tightly in the material in her hands that it stretched and her knuckles turned white. "I should be getting back to the Dojo soon," she quietly spoke. "I told Kenshin and Yahiko I would be back for lunch."

Tokio nodded. "I want you to get home to. Things are getting more dangerous. You know about the betrayal in the police force? Well, Hajime hasn't been happy lately and I think its getting worse. Have you guys been bothered by anything yet?"

Kaoru shook her head, thankful for the distraction. "No."

Tokio sighed. "Just make sure you move as quickly through the market as possible, okay?"

Kaoru offered her a tiny smile as the baby next to her began to stir. "I promise.

* * *

Yahiko tapped on his knees, watching as the sun hit high noon. "She isn't back yet." 

Kenshin looked up from where he had been cutting the fish he planned on cooking for lunch. "I know," his tone was even, and Yahiko turned to make sure it wasn't the Rurouni he was staring at. However, the bright, burning eyes of topaz were hardly hidden behind his bangs, so he felt a little relief roll into his body. Yahiko felt his mouth quirk up. Who would have thought that he would one day take comfort from the Battousai?

"Should we go after her?" Yahiko asked, his voice concerned.

Kenshin closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he continued to chop. It amazed Yahiko that he didn't really even have to look anymore. When his eyes opened they were filled with colors as choppy as the ocean. "I want to." He told him. "But she is with Tae and she always walks well traveled roads. If something happens we will know about it."

Yahiko had to agree with that. People were prone to stop by and talk about all the daily gossip, including there overly nosy neighbors, so if something did happen to delay her, they would hear about it.

Something still ate at his stomach lining.

By the time they had eaten there lunch and set aside a plate for Kaoru, both were quite ready to head out. Yahiko strapped his bokken to his back and Yahiko noted that he still carried the reverse blade. They were just stepping down the steps of the dojo when they felt Saitoh. Looking up they waited until he entered the dojo. There was a hot look in his eyes and hemet there glances with a barely surprised rage.

"There was an attack at the market."

Kenshin went still behind Yahiko.

Then his Chi rose up and whipped around the small clearing. He didn't even have to complete his next sentence. They both knew.

Something had gone wrong.

* * *

Kaoru swallowed a bit as she walked slowly towards the Akebeko. Her face burned a little where she had scrubbed at her face with a wet cloth to hide her tear tracks. Tokio had been very understanding, it was just a shock to cry in front of someone. She hadn't done that since her mother's death. Yahiko may have heard her tears for Kenshin, but he never saw them. She knew it wasn't a weakness to cry, that was some stupid male idea, but she had never been one to show such vulnerability if she could help it. Crying in front of someone was giving them a hold over you, the knowledge that they had the power to see deep into your heart. The only person who had come close to seeing that side of her was Kenshin. 

Her breath still caught painfully if she let it. Both times, the night the fireflies had been so beautiful and he had hugged her goodbye and the night had told her goodbye for what should have been forever. Kaoru stopped mid-walk and leaned up against the side of a brick building that was just on the outskirts of the market. She watched as people hustled and bustled around, screaming and yelling at each other as they bartered for lower prices. There was the fabric lady with the large mole on her chin and the fish monger who was known for his generosity for orphans and widows.

Kaoru let her hand splay across her obi and her still flat stomach. A warm glow fought its way through the despair and she breathed in the scent of home. She was pregnant. Tokio had all but confirmed her suspicions. She was going to have Kenshin's child. She could never tell him. Tears brimmed along her tired eyes and she look towards the clouds so she could hide them.

How as she going to do this? Tokio had assured her that Saitoh had never been able to feel herown children until they hit their last trimester. Her child's Chi was hidden within her own spirit. That mean she had seven or so months to convince him it was okay to leave her again. Perhaps less depending on her weight gain…she had no idea how she was going to hide this. In her Kimono's it would be simple to take out padding. But at night, when he pulled her close and her stomach was pressed against his side? How then was she going to do this?

Frustration filled her and she gave a muffled shriek of mixed emotions. How did you go about doing something like this? If she just went up to him and told him it was okay to leave now, she was going to be alright, he would argue with her and that would set her back even more. Her nails bit into her palms tightly and she used the pain to pull herself together.

"You don't have to do this today," she reminded herself softly. "You can always think of this later." She was right. Squaring her shoulders she began making her way to the Akebeko. It was growing hotter as the sun rose and beads of sweat clung to her temples. She had promised Kenshin she would try to make it for lunch, but the heat was making her feel a little nauseous and light headed. Tae would be more than willing to lend her a pot of tea. It was supposed to be fall. Where had this heat wave come from?

Walking into the Akebeko was like walking into a shade tree and she never loved Tae for it more. It didn't take long for her to be sat down at a booth and given some of Tae's special tea. Tsubame had taken one look at her hot face and squeaked. Sipping the tea did wonders for her nausea and she was suddenly thankful that she was going to be pregnant for the winter and spring. If she had been pregnant during the heat of the summer... Shuddering slightly, she took another sip.

The fight spilled into the Akebeko so fast that Kaoru was surprised that she hadn't heard the ruckus outside. A man came flying in and four men about the size of Sano came in as well. They were allmuscular and appeared to have some western blood in them. They were glaring at the little man and Kaoru recognized him as the little tofu vendor that she bought supplies at.

"You know where she is." The bigger of the men hissed. Kaoru blinked in surprise at that. Who where these men looking for? As far as she knew the man wasn't married.

"The Kamiya brat is supposed to be somewhere in this market and she alwaysbuys her tofu from you. So where is she?"

Kaoru felt her stomach go cold. They had swords in their hands now and if the condition of those blades said anything, they had been used to kill more than once. The little man in front of them had no experience with such things and would be unable to defend himself at all.

"I'm right here," Kaoru waspishly snapped as she walked over and helped the little old man up. "What do you want?"

The blade was an inch from her face and level with her nose before she could blink. "You're coming with us."

Kaoru reached out and shoved the blade away with sweaty palms. It wasn't like she had just herself to be worried about anymore. "I am?" Her tone was biting and she hid her fear. This mean could kill or rape her without little thought and that terrified her. However, she couldn't let someone be killed to save herself. She was roughly hauled to her feet and out of the corner of her eye she saw Tsubame slip away. She was either running to the dojo or running to the police. That at least meant that help was on its way soon.

She was dragged forward. "You're a tiny little thing. I wonder what he sees in you." Kaoru was silent as she was practically lifted off her feet and dragged out of the market. They didn't even make an attempt to hide the fact that they were taking her against her will and she rolled her eyes mentally. The hand on her arm was tight enough to leave bruises and she winced as she stumbled and was jerked up.

They moved through the forest with surprising quickness and she made mental notes so she could find her way back. Somewhere along the path she lost one of her sandals and was forced to walk at an awkward gait as the forest bit through her Tabi. She winced as she stepped wrong and landed painfully on a rock. That was going to leave a bruise. By the time they had dragged her into a small clearing, where a small shack was built, it was late afternoon. Kaoru was shoved inside, with the warnings to be good snarled at her, and the door was slammed shut. Kaoru listened to the sounds of a lock and looked around.

The shack was carelessly built and there were several pieces of wood that appeared to have once been firewood. Her eyes landed on a small piece that was roughly the length of her wrist to elbow. Picking it up she tested its weight and nodded. The fading light came through the cracks and she heard the sounds of a camp fire being built. Running through the forest at night, with one shoe, wasn't going to be fun but she had no intention of staying put until someone found her.

That made her pause.

If she did stay, then perhaps Kenshin would fall b ack into his habit of thinking he was a constant danger to her. She knew it had been one of the main reasons that Kenshin had wanted to leave her time and time again. Biting on her lower lip she considered that. Finally she came to the decision that it was a bad idea. First, there were four brutes out there that were going to get board. While she wasn't a virgin, not anymore at least, being raped wasn't something she desired to have happen to her. Not only that but it might guilt Kenshin into making him stay even longer. Thirdly, she wasn't a damsel in distress, never had been, and refused to pretend to be. How was she going to convince Kenshin that he could leave her alone and get back on the road he longed for if he had to rescue her?

Besides, it wasn't just about her anymore.


	9. Chapter Nine

I meant what I said. Twisted is my mane goal right now, because its almost finished. I hope to get Amber or Trade Winds updated soon, but I have only one more chapter of Twisted and then the Epilogue to go and that's enough for me to buckle down and work on it.

So once it's finished I can work on other things.

But yes, here you go, the second to the last chapter! Whee! I am so excited! Once again its not edited, but that's because my Beta is busy traveling around Europe but shall be back eventually….I promise!

**Ravyn**

I credit all the information on Kaoru's sword style and some of the bits I took from Kenshin's to the websites that I got them from on my site since the links won't work here. But the names are **_Samurai-X_** and **_Hitokiris Anonymous_**. There both lovely sites and I was thankful for the information.

I do not own Kenshin.

**Violence** in the chapter. You have been warned.

* * *

Yahiko stared down at the bokken in front of him and felt his muscles clench. The noise had stopped. However, as untrained as he was in Chi, he could still feel the flaring of emotions that was coming from inside the Dojo. Yahiko didn't know what Kenshin had taken apart in his fit of dangerous fury, but he knew that when he came out of the Dojo, they were going to go hunting. He could still remember the mess he had left his room after they had found Gein's horrible doll. Saitoh had left not long after telling them of the situation. Something odd had crossed over his eyes as he told them to stay put while he went to gather information. 

Something about them just being in the way.

He almost jumped out of his skin when the Gate to the Dojo opened. He wasn't even aware of Kenshin moving until he was standing next to him. A presence that almost burned along his side and shoulder. The only person who could have been aware of what happened was Saitoh and Tae-san, so it was logical that one of them was coming. What walked in the Dojo was not a sight he had expected to see.

Kenshin watched with eyes that were narrowed with a fury he could barely contain, as a woman who was quite clearly late in her last trimester waddled in. Saitoh was behind her, his expression oddly furious, with a mixture of surprise he had never thought have to seen in the Wolf's face.

"You're Tokio." Kenshin informed her darkly. "What do you want?" He had never met the dark haired woman, but he had seen her; once or twice in the past few months.

"Sit down and be quite, Himura." Tokio waspishly told him. Fine beads of sweat lined her pale face and she seemed to be huffing. "Yahiko, you are Yahiko, yes? Good, go and fix me some tea. I need something to calm my nerves down and my glaring husband _isn't_ helping." There was just enough sass to cover her obvious exhaustion and Saitoh's expression turned even darker.

Kenshin moved, so that by the time Tokio made it up the steps, there were several soft cushions for her to rest on. Her face lit up with barely repressed delight and she sank down only after yanking Saitoh over so he would help her. Kenshin watched them with narrowed eyes, pretending not to notice the tenderness in Saitoh's moves as he helped his wife. Even in the dark anger rolling in his blood, hot and shadowed, the faintest touch of amusement flickered through him at the woman's behavior.

"Now," Tokio said with a sigh but Saitoh interrupted her.

"Whatever you wish to say, _wife_, can wait until the boy brings you that tea." There was an edge to Saitoh's voice and the woman with dark eyes as flashing as his Karou's opened her mouth and then closed it. There was a lingering look that promised he was in trouble.

Yahiko appeared in record time with the Tea, and for all that he rushed to procedures as much as possible, it was fairly decent.

"Thank you." Tokio softlythanked them. Once she had taken several, careful, delicate sips, as if unaware of the tension in the Dojo; she started to speak. "Hajime has told me that Kaoru was kidnapped today. In the market?"

There was a tightening of tension. "Yes." Yahiko finally got out when it was apparent that neither of the men were willing to talk.

Tokio made a little noise in the back of her throat. "I told that girl to go straight to the clinic and then home. I have never met a woman with quite her stubborn streak, that one…" she paused when she caught the expression on his face. Kenshin was quite sure that it was as pole-axed as the dark expression that said that _Hajime _was just as stunned. Or had been.

"How," Kenshin ground out, tempted to yell but unwilling to howl in front of a pregnant woman who had already proven to have a temper. "Do you know Kaoru?"

Tokio grinned then. "I have had the pleasure of knowing Kaoru since a little after the Kyoto incident that required my husband to chase the lot of you around Japan." Her voice was fond. "I really am not sure how she found me, but there she was, pulling mud from my youngest's fingers and asking how Eiji was."

Saitoh made a noise in the back of his throat that might have been disbelief but Kenshin was to busy hashing over time-lines and possible visits to worry about it. That wasn't important…

"We became quite good friends after that. We decided it was in our mutual benefit to keep tabs on our…prospective men's lives. So, we would get together once a week or so and discuss what you two, being you, Battousai, and my husband, were doing and attempt to figure out exactly how they coordinated with each other." Tokio gave a delicate little shrug. "To be honest, that little Ninja she brought over some months ago has been the best source of information so far."

There was a silence that had never been heard before at the Kamiya dojo as they sat on the steps that afternoon, absorbing the words that were being spoken.

"However, that is unimportant." Tokio informed them, her dark eyes taking on a shine that was dangerous. "What is important is getting Kaoru back before something happens to that baby."

Kenshin sat the cup that was lightly clutched between his fingers down carefully so that he wouldn't break the cup. Kaoru was very proud of her tea-cups, they had belonged to her mother and were from a time that the Dojo had been more prosperous. She ahd cried everytime Sano or Yahiko had broke one and he refused to give her a reason to cry now. "Baby?" Kenshin asked finally, his voice so low that it was a good thing Yahiko had stopped breathing. They might not have heard it otherwise. "What. Baby."

Tokio blinked. "What do you mean, what baby?" Her voice was annoyed. "Unless there has been someone else sharing her futon, I would think it was quite obvious what baby." She set her cup down at the shocked, frozen look on the face of the man who her husband had never quite beaten. "Kaoru is pregnant." Tokio informed them firmly. "From the sound of it, at least two months along, perhaps more…" she stopped at the expression that was slowly crossing Kenshin's face.

Kenshin let his bangs fall into his face. It was the only shield he had at that moment. Something dark and dangerous was burning in his veins. When he finally got enough control of himself to look up, he ignored the way Yahiko paled. Even Saitoh seemed disturbed at something. Only Tokio met his eyes.

"From everything we know, it's a politician, someone with a grudge that might even extend to the Bakumatsu." She told him softly. "Is there, perhaps, someone who was on the Ishinshishi side who might not be happy with the way things turned out? Someone who you might have offended in the recent years?"

"No." Kenshin informed her quietly, his voice a mere breath of sound.

Tokio nodded. "That's what Kaoru said. She said she was fairly certain that the Rurouni had dealt with his debts before he left and even more certain that you had killed everyone else." She took a deep breath. "Hajime, darling, is there something you would like to add?"

Saitoh was silent and he turned an irritated look at his wife. Tokio calmly ignored the look and instead sipped on her tea and raised a brow over her calm eyes. If he hadn't been in such a hurry to find Kaoru, he would have been highly amused at the situation.

"_Hajime_," Tokio said simple. "Is there something you would like to add?"

* * *

Kaoru rolled the small piece of wood in her hands, crouched low on her heels. Darkness was falling and she hoped it would be to her advantage. Along with the fact that she could smell the sake and she forced herself to think of something other than that. Rolling the wood between her fingers she felt the impurities, slightly thicker than her bokken, and wondered how she would manage it. 

'_Now is not the time to be getting nervous, Kamiya_.' She scolded herself fiercely. '_Its not just you anymore, is it?_' She forced her mind away from that terrifying thought and instead ran over her options again.

_Hadome. _

_Hawatari. _

A smile curved her lips.

_Kecho Giri_.

Hadome was simple enough. Tilting her head as she formulated her plan she licked her dry lips. The act of restraining her opponents was easy as breathing now. Between the messes with Jineh, Gohei, Enishi, and even the Oniwabanshu and Shishio had taught her that. Defense had been beaten into her since she was a child and she had perfected those techniques. She knew how to subdue someone.

Then there were the nine points she could hit. She chewed on her bottom lip for a long time. She just didn't know if she could hit them fast enough and hard enough to be able to hit them without brining herself into the line of fire. Her best shots were probably the _Karatake_, right and left _Nagi_, or the _Sakakaze_. Maybe. It would depend on her opponents reach. Her fingers traced patterns across the piece of wood in her hand. It was amazing how much worse it was when you actually had time to think about these things.

Multiple opponents. Hopefully the firelight and shadows would work for her and give her the space she needed. She could hope. If not she only had two other options.

_Kecho Giri_ was Misao's favorite stunning attack, a swift kick to the head, and she had forced Kaoru to learn it. Well, circumstances had forced Kaoru to learn it and Misao had gleefully taught it to her. If that didn't give her the space and time she needed to run then that left only one option. Especially if those idiots knew how to use there swords.

_Hawatari_.

Kaoru swallowed. The Succession technique was difficult in broad daylight with a practice sword coming at her head, much less a naked blade in the dancing firelight. She had spent many days working, beating it into herself, going over and over with it. If she had thought for a moment Kenshin would have helped she would have beaten him until he complied in helping her finish her training.

The wooden shaft was enough for it, but if she failed to complete it then she would be open for attack. Completely open. If not, then she would have bought herself the time to hit the man with her own attack. Preferably something that would break a bone or two. Again she wasn't certain of the force she could put into her blows.

She was going to try.

There was no way she was going to sit down and let herself be rescued again. If she got away and back to the dojo in time, then perhaps she could have proved that she was capable of taking care of herself and Kenshin would feel the relief and be allowed to leave. Or this kidnapping attempt would chain her to him forever. Heat boiled up in her stomach, heat born of pain and longing and sweetest desire. They deserved what was coming to them for that alone.

She listened to the sounds of footsteps, clenched her teeth, and readied herself for her attack. The door creaked open with a wave of sake and she watched as one of men blundered in. The change of lighting momentarily blinded him and she struck.

This was one of those times she wished someone could fall gracefully and silently. It took two swipes of her stick across his temple before his body registered the impact and he fell like a giant tree hitting the forest floor. With all the impact and noise. Kaoru slid out the door and attempted to blend into the wood hut. She desperetly blinked, attempting to grow accustomed to the firelight.

By the time she could see again, they were moving in her direction. She could only hope that the light had blinded them enough so that they couldn't see her. '_You just had to pick this day to wear pink and yellow. You honestly have the worse sense of timing, Kamiya. Next time, make sure you wearing something appreciatively dark_.'

She licked her lips and almost screamed when the door banged shut next to her. If she had been an inch closer her arm would have been smashed and then she would have been defenseless. Swallowing she tightened her grip on her bokken to hide her nerves. Just because this wasn't the first time she had been in a life-threatening situation, didn't mean that her nerves would behave. She knew she would look back at this and be thankful that she hadn't become used to such a situation, but right now it was just disgusting.

"Stupid Bitch!" A male voiced hissed furiously, "She is gone!"

"When we find her," another voice, deep and rough, "we are going to share her. Screw orders."

Kaoru tightened her hands on her 'bokken'. As she listened to them talking she bit her lip. Her best bet was to make for the woods and hope she was heading the right direction, but if she could trust what they were saying, if they didn't find her they would find someone else to take there aggression out on.

Closing her eyes she felt her stomach knot and twist and sweat dribbled down her temples and the valley between her breasts so that she was slick with it. She had a better chance than any helpless woman on the street. Steadying herself with a deep breath and biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, she attempted to remember what Misao had taught her about blending in the shadows.

"Spread out," dark and rough ordered. "She can't have gotten far."

'_Right…their spreading out Kaoru. You can take them out if there in groups of one, you know you can. Their brutes and plain thugs. You were taking care of their kind by yourself long before you were part of the Kenshin-gumi._' Kaoru pep talked herself. A curious smile crossed her face as she moved to a better view on the three men who were left.

'_Besides, you chased the man who you thought was the Hitokiri Battousai through the streets of Tokyo_,' Kaoru mused as she slipped to another shadow, watching as two men slipped into the woods and the other picked up the jar of sake and took another pull.

Her movements would have been perfect, if not for the dry stick she miss-stepped on. The man whirled, his mouth full of sake, and stared at her.

Kaoru lunged forward. It was all she could do. Sake hit her on the side of her face so that it stung on the mild cuts there, mixing with her sweat. She was suddenly thankful that she had grown used to the smell with Sano or she might have hurled. Dodging the mans punch she swung at his stomach with a quick slicing cut that knocked the breath from him. Or it should have. Apparently he had stomach muscles like a brick. She danced out of his next blow, watching as his eyes swung down and she didn't have to look to know his Katana was there.

She had to move quick.

Her entire body shrieked with protest when he gave a shout, calling for his friends. In that split second she swung upward with all the strength she had and hit him swear in the jaw. There was a sickening popping noise and the man fell, barely missing the fire. She turned in frustration as she heard the sounds of branches snapping. Frantically she looked for something and she found a small jar of sake.

Sake. Fire. _Explosion_.

Reaching down she grabbed the clay jar and looked up at the man running at her, his blade unsheathed. Her hand clutched the wood in her hand and she waited for the right moment. The man's eyes caught the firelight and she could clearly read the intent in his eyes as he licked his lips. Her right arm reared back and she hurled the stick with as much accuracy as she could manage, and then chunked the sake at the fire. Spinning she dove away from the fire as it flared up, the heat hot against her back. She covered her eyes in an attempt not to loose her night vision. Once the sounds and echoes and spot cleared from her eyes she rolled to her knees. The man was lying on his back and she could only assume her stick had manage to hit him in the head. Moving forward she stumbled a bit in the uneven terrain and stared at him.

Reaching down she found a good sized rock and held it between her two hands just in case. She didn't expect the man to lunge up, wrapping her up and taking her down, hard. Her head hit the ground with enough force to daze her,and she frantically thought about the baby and the pushed the thought out of her mind. She was brought back forcible when he roughly grouped her, his hard hands clutching at her breasts and clothing. She tried not to panic and to think through the sudden fear, and her hands grouped around behind her as she struggled to kick him off her. Her desperate fingers found the rock she had early and she brought it up to smash into his temple. He made a single noise and fell onto her hard.

Kaoru shoved him off and rose to her feet with a sob. She shook for a moment, her breasts burning with the impression of hands: rough and meaty and calloused hands, pushing and digging into her skin. Forcing herself to shove that memory out of her mind, she looked around and blinked back tears.

Two…that meant there was one more…

Athick hand picked her up by her left shoulder and threw her. Kaoru hit the ground with a roll, her body hitting several stiff and unforgiving objects along the way. She gasped in pain as she finally stopped moving and she looked up and sucked in deep breaths of air as she watched the man in front of her bare his teeth at her. She had the vague impression that she couldn't take to many more hits to her body like that. Not with the baby. She could loose the baby. Like _hell_.

It was amazing, how each man who attacked her, always wore that expression. Except for Kamatari of course…this would have been beneath him…

"You have cost me three of my men and given me far too much trouble." He picked up his sheathed Katana and smiled at her. The bottom of her stomach dropped out. "I am going to teach you how a real man responds to a woman like you, and then I am going to leave bits and pieces of you floating around for the Battousai to find."

She was weaponless. He was three times as big as she was. The only thing she had was her own temper and…

'_I told you…_'

and…

'_If you misjudge the situation, it's certain death, but . . ._'

Kaoru swallowed. Her eyes dropped away from him and quickly scanned the ground. She found what she was looking for in a small pile of wood that appeared to have been a pile of wood at one point.

'_Even your adjunct master has never used it successfully in a match, let alone a real fight…_'

Standing up she tossed her hair back, clutching something roughly the size of her hilt, maybe longer, in her hands, she let the dim lit and her Kimono hide the stance of her feet. She knew he thought she was helpless now, and that she was defeated. It was the arrogance of his shoulders and the way he moved. He was going to attempt to stun her with one hit and then…there _wasn't going to be a then_.

"You can try," Kaoru sneered at him, forcing bravado into her voice."But it won't work." She wouldn't fail. Her life, her baby's life, depended on it. She watched him; concentrating on the way he moved, the way his body would move with the strike.

'_Unlike the usual way of blocking with your hands, you do it with your sword still in your grip. Restraining your opponent's sword is the main point of this form, Defense succession technique Hadome. Then, you move to the second form, Attack succession technique. The faster you move, the more of your opponent's strength can be used against him! It's an extreme sword technique. If you misjudge the situation, it's certain death…_' Kaoru reminded herself fiercely, the speech she had given Yahiko so long ago echoing in her memory.

Right…so don't screw up.

His strike was hard, and everything was slow motion. She watched her hands, someone else's hands, rise up and twist as the blade sheathed Katana hit the hilt, and she carried through the motions as if she had practiced them a hundred times. The man made a noise of surprise, but she didn't have time to think. She hit him so hard with the hilt into the section between the belly and the sternum she wasn't aware she had done it until the air rose from his lungs like one of those curious whales surfacing she had seen once.

Then she caught him in the temple.

It was really quite.

Sitting down on nerveless knees she felt the burning behind her eyes that had nothing to do with soot and debris and sake. Taking deep breaths she forced herself to think. These guys were only knocked out…standing up, aware that her body was shaking, she moved back into the hut, one hand pressing into her tummy. Half-way to the shack she was sick to her stomach, and dizzy from her excertion.

Some time later, the moon was already beginning to lower, she sat back and admired her handy work. Taking a deep breath she turned over her options. She could wait here, until someone found her and risk being here if her knots failed or she could attempted to figure out her location by the stars and get back to Tokyo, and possible the dojo, by morning.

Looking up she searched the skies until she found something familiar and felt her eyes prickle so that the stars blurred. She was suddenly very thankful for her Rurouni's habit of stargazing and his willingness to teach her the constellations on cold nights.

Her tabi-clad feet protested and she realized it was going to be a long, long walk back to the dojo.

* * *

Kenshin stood at the gate and watched as Yahiko helped Tokio down. It was growing late, the sun having reached the tree-line and sinking fast. "Yahiko…." His mouth was a thin line that spoke far more about his mental state than anything else could. "Yahiko," His words were tight. "I have a favor to ask." 

Yahiko frowned as he attempted to read Kenshin's voice. Tokio was watching the men with something in her eyes that might have understanding, but Kenshin never turned in her direction. He frowned as he put the pieces together. "You want me to stay here." There was an edge in his voice.

"Yes," He agreed without hesitation. There was no sugarcoating and Yahiko found he had to respect him for it. Give him all hell and brimstone, but respect him for it. "But not for the reasons you think."

Yahiko shifted his weight a bit, suddenly understanding.

"You need to stay and make sure…"

"That Tokio gets home safely." Yahiko sighed. "And to check on the Akebeko because they hit there once thinking they could find one of us and if something goes wrong they will hit there again."

Saitoh blew out a cloud of smoke. "This one has a few more brains than your pet rooster."

There was another reason. Yahiko knew it to well but was unwilling to say it if Kenshin wasn't going to. It was going to be dark as night in that forested area that Saitoh had tracked them to. Except for the few patches of starlight and moonlight, it was going to be almost impossible to keep up if he couldn't read Ki. Kenshin was fast enough and quick enough to track them with all the speed from the Bakumatsu and Saitoh was good enough to at least keep an eye on his trail. Assuming Kenshin left one.

Yahiko raised his eyes. "I will stay with Tokio as long as necessary…just…send word if she is alright?" His voice was soft and the nod from Kenshin was all he needed. If he was needed he would know.

"Tokio," Saitoh softly interrupted. "Take the kids and go to your mothers."

Tokio's mouth hardened. "We will be waiting for you when you get back." Her tone was firm.

"Tokio," his voice was a warning and Tokio mutely shook her head. "We will be fine. They have what they want with Kaoru-san and Yahiko will be keeping an eye on things. Get back soon, anata. You know I can't sleep without you."

Yahiko restrained his twitching as he helped Tokio onto the street with only the most supreme of efforts.

"Think you can find their tracks in this murk?" Saitoh ask amused.

Kenshin turned and offered him a moon lit glance. "I hunted _your_ people on nights darker than this through wind, rain and snow. I can find four measly men who can't cover their tracks." He paused from where his body was moving forward. "Keep up."

Then Saitoh was alone.

Taking another long pull on his cigarette, he dropped it onto the dirt and squished it with the toe of his boot, and then he followed.

Kenshin cursed lightly as he realized how late it had grown. He had never once really stopped moving, not the race across Tokyp or the trails he had followed through the woods. Tracking the men had taken the better part of the night and the idea that Kaoru had been in there hands for this long infuriated him.

"I smell smoke."

Kenshin nodded in agreement. He had been forced to deal with Saitoh several different times as they were forced to search out the trail as it simple disappeared once or twice. He had to give the men a bit of credit, but all it was going to do was increase the amount of time he spent beating on them once they found them. There was the faintest glow, as if the embers of a firewere just dying out. Moving forward silently he knew that the Wolf would follow. He moved like a shadow and searched for some sign of life.

All he saw were faint lumps in the moonlight.

"What do we have here?" Saitoh mused softly as he followed, both been seemingly coming to the same conclusion at the same time. The men had been cold-clocked quite soundly. Kenshin found three men outside, all with various knots on there heads, one witha possible broken jaw, and Saitoh kicked another man out of the rickety little hut.

"Looks like someone got here first," Saitoh calmly stating the obvious, lighting up another cigarette.

"There was a fight," Kenshin agreed as he paced around the little fire's remains. He looked into the fire and his brows rose when he found little pottery bits in the fire.

"The question is, Himura, is where the girl is." Saitoh informed him lightly, kicking one of the men when they started too groan. "And if she was taken by someone else, who took her."

Kenshin frowned darkly and took a menacing step towards one of the men and stilled when he caught sight of the man's wounds and what had been nagging at him finally registered. "Saitoh, does this look like it was done by a blunt object?"

Saitoh looked down. "Unusual, for a katana sheath to leave such a mark."

Kenshin's eyes swung around. The place was littered with various sizes of firewood and other debris and he frowned. Then he smiled. It was more of a baring of teeth, but it was the closet thing he had come to one since that afternoon. "It wasn't a katana sheath. Kaoru got her hands on something like a bokken, with all this wood lying around it would be easy."

Saitoh paused. "You think the girl managed to defeat these louts?"

Kenshin shrugged. "Ask them when they wake up." He walked along until he found what he was looking for. A pair of prints moving away from the site into the woods. Light prints, the prints of a woman. "She is missing a shoe." His voice was absent as he made that statment. "When you get back to Tokio, tell Yahiko to stay at the Akebeko until further notice and that she is alright and will be home soon. I have a Shihandai to find."

Saitoh grunted. "So you want me to clean up the mess."

He was already talking to thin air.

"Its almost surprising that the girl managed to hold her own against you louts, but I suppose it should have been expected," he drawled as he watched them start to wake. His eyes gleamed in the light of his smoke. "I am looking forward to getting all the information I need to make my kill out of you idiots."

They men groaned a bit as they began to wake and Saitoh allowed himself the rare pleasure of a feral grin.

* * *

Kaoru stumbled back into the dojo just as pre-dawn began. It was in the utter pitch of the night sky. Giving a moaning sob of relief she stumbled into the dojo. Her body and mind ached with weariness and she knew she was close to being hysterical and hated herself for it. She was filthy. 

She latched onto that thought and switched directions. The dojo was silent. Either everyone was sleeping or they were out looking for her and she needed to be clean. She was utterly weary to the bone and completely ignored the firewood pile Kenshin had stacked at some point.

Duping the cold rinse-water over her head she shivered but soaped herself up and scrubbed herself until her scratches sung and burned and bled. She didn't care.The scent ofsake and sweat left her, leaving behind jasmine. Dumping another bucked of water that had almost not been worth pulling from the well, she rinsed the soap and stood there, dripping. How she wished the water was warm and she could slid into its welcoming depths and never leave. Reaching blindly in the dark she groped for a towel and roughly dried herself.

She was afraid she would drop the lantern.

Now that she was clean she could see how things were inside the dojo. Stumbling, still barefoot, she was going to have to buy new shoes; she walked into the dojo, bypassing the kitchen area completely. Desperately, as if she was afraid of what she would see, she jerked on Kenshin's shoji and stilled at the sight.

The first thought was simple.

'He's ruined another futon.'

The second wasn't quite so simple.

'He left. He is gone. Just like last time. With the doll.'

She was aware that she was tired and she wasn't thinking clearly and that she was pregnant and that her hormones were off, but even by stuffing a fist into her mouth she couldn't seem to stop the high pitched wail that broke from her throat. Stumbling into her room she stumbled to her futon, ripped it open, and collapsed.

Exhausted and cold and terrified that she was alone again, rationale or not, she broke down and sobbed. It shook her frame and made her teeth chatter and shegave great wails of pain. It was a like a damn that had broken, tears that had built up in her heart from the time the Rurouni left that she had never allowed herself to shed. When it was over, the birds were chirping there greeting to the dawn and she was lying there, boneless and hurting and wiping swollen eyes. Pulling the covers back, she crawled into them, tears still drizzling down the corners of her eyes, and pulled the covers over her head like a little child hiding from a ghost and hiccupped until she fell asleep.

* * *

Yahiko sat on the porch with Tokio, watching as the sun began to rise. He hadn't managed to sleep and was surprisingly aware. His eyes burned a little in the morning sun and Tokio had disappeared and come back with some tea. 

"You know, Kaoru is going to be fine." Tokio told him gently. "You have confedence in yourself, but you have to think where you got it. If Kaoru is strong enough to teach you to defend yourself, she is strong enough to defend herself."

Yahiko nodded. "I know. I am worried about the baby." There was a spark of wonder in his eyes. "She is having a baby. Why didn't she say anything?"

Tokio sipped her tea. "I think that is something she is going to have to tell. However, I can tell you it wasn't because she was ashamed of having it. You know how much Kaoru adores the idea of a family."

Yahiko nodded, shifting his weight a little when he became aware that parts of him ewre going numb. "I know. I don't think I am going to stay at the dojo much longer."

Tokio turned to him surprised. "You think its not your home anymore?"

Yahiko grinned at her, and it was surprisingly boyish. Tokio was suddenly reminded at exactly how young he was. "No, not that. It's just that Kenshin is going to drag Karou towards the nearest temple and marry her as soon as she is rested and there going to want some privacy."

Tokio looked amused. "Is he now?"

Yahiko shrugged. "It's a direct quote. You didn't see his face when we took everything inside so it would be out of the way. He is going to do everything in his power to keep her and if that means dragging her to temple without her consent I think he would do it."

Tokio looked thoughtful. "It might just be what she needs."

Yahiko gave her a questioning look but she didn't elaborate, instead she took another sip of her tea.

* * *

Sunshine was pouring into the Dojo by the time he made it back. He wasn't breathing hard, afraid he would loose her faint trail that he had been forced to take it slow. She had lead him around and around so that he had been forced to pay careful attention to her steps. He had found signs of her loosing herself and it looked like she had even climbed a tree once to figure out her location. 

He admired her determination but when he got his hands on her he was either going to shake her or kiss her until she was breathless and clinging. He might not be able to stop what that would bring about, but one way or another he was going to get his answers.

First being about his child. There child. The life growing inside her this instant. Then he was going to find out what the hell she thought she was doing, going with the men who had taken her. Carrying his child.

Then he was going to find out if they hurt her and if they had even touched her once he was going to break into their jail cells and butcher them like the cattle they were.

Then he was going to drag her to a temple and bind her to him legally.

Leaping over the locked Dojo gate he headed towards the slightly, steady pulse of her Ki.

* * *

Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? 

Hadome-- Defense Succession technique. The act of restraining the opponent's weapon.

Hawatari-- Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu's Succession Technique; the user crosses his arms when his opponent's weapon is coming towards him. Once the weapon is near, the user brings his hands together to trap the weapon in between them. Following, the user must quickly disarm his opponent, leaving the opponent wide open for an attack. If the user fails to do so, he is left wide open instead. User(s): Kamiya Kaoru and Myoujin Yahiko

Kecho Giri-- flying kick to the head

Kuzu Ryu Sen (9 head dragon flash-- Hits 9 vital points of the body at the same time.

Karatake (downward stroke) Kesagiri, the slantwise downward stroke to the shoulder Reverse Kesagiri Right Nagi (belly stroke) Left Nagi (reverse belly stroke) Right upward cut Left upward cut Sakakaze, upward stroke Tsuki, the stroke that pierces at the shortest range to the chest 

_This last bit I used in the story but is actually part of Hiten Mitsurgi Ryu. However, I decided that the names of the hit would be one of those things everyone knows, or something like that. If I am completely wrong, please correct me. Otherwise things are staying as they are._

I think thats everything. A big thanks to J.D. for supplying the dialouge from the practice session before Enishi came when Karou was attempting to teach Yahiko the Succession Techniques. I will post a link for that bit as well once I get it from her.


	10. Chapter Ten

Hey! Finally, the last chapter up and done. sighs I hope this answers most of the questions. I tried to fill in all the holes! I realize a huge question hasn't been asnwered yet, you will have to wait for the epilouge for that one! I hope everyone enjoys!

Ravyn

**Warning: Adult themes. I wanred you, so be warned!**

Disclaimer: I Do not own RK.

**Thanks to: Stephanie, who edited this. So for once you have an edited chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Kenshin moved in on padded feet and silently slid the shoji open. The fine hairs on the back of his neck lowered as he took in the huddle lump under the futon blanket. The pattern on the comforter was soothing and calm, but it did little good to calm the churn of emotions that were building up inside him at the site of her. Shutting the shoji with careful fingers, keeping it quite, he padded over to her still body. Besides the up and down of her breathing, she hadn't made a single movement. He was aware that she could have been unaware of him, trapped in a peaceful world of slumber.

Pulling the blanket away from her face he drank her in.

Her hair was still damp and it clung to her face and throat. Her lashes clumped together as a mute testament of the tears she had shed, but her smooth cheek was dry to his touch. Her bottom lip was still faintly red; as if she had abused it continuously as she was want to do if nervous or unsure; slightly chapped when he ran a questioning thumb over the warmth there. She didn't even stir when he pulled the blanket further back. She was wrapped in her own Yukata, and her small hands were loosely fisted in the blanket he did not quite dare to pull back anymore.

She had cried. Brushing away a long strand of hair that clung to the curve of her once-damp cheek, he frowned darkly. She had cried a lot. Her Chi, even is sleep, was slightly uneven from both the force of her emotions and the stress of the pregnancy. His eyes swung to the expanse of her tummy, hidden from his view, and he no longer attempted to give into temptation. The morning was warm and she was fast asleep. Tugging the blanket carefully from her limp fingers, he tossed it to the end of the futon for easy reach later. His hands went to the belt of her sleeping-robe and he undid the loose not with ease. Pushing it aside, he looked up to see if she awakened. She sighed a little and seemed to settle. Swallowing he took her in.

It was one thing to look at her by the light of a lantern, the artificial light stark against her skin. Even moonlight gave her an ethereal glow that showed shadows and hollows that his tongue demanded to trace. In the light of early morning she looked warm and natural. Her skin was pale where the sun never touched it, and he could already see the signs of her pregnancy. Her breasts had begun to swell in preparation for feeding their child and now that he thought about it, they had been rather tender the past few weeks. Her expression of discomfort in the middle of a practice bout should have let him on to something. Not to mention the fact that she had been more sensitive during their love making.

"So this is why you have been so tired," he softly whispered, stroking the skin just above her navel, reveling in the softness there before letting his hands slide down to where just the faintest of curves was beginning to show. "I am such a fool," he breathed, closing his eyes and letting the part of him that could read her Chi open up.

There was nothing to show that another life was living inside her, just a curious swirl of heat and fire and Kaoru under his hands. Even with the proof of her pregnancy under his finger tips, there was very little change in her Chi to account for it. He ideally wondered how long it would be before the baby's own Chi was strong enough to show through its mothers.

"You are in _such_ trouble, Koishii," Kenshin told her softly, his eyes sparking amber.

Kaoru never once stirred from where she was sleeping and he couldn't quite force himself to wake her. All the signs said she had only been sleeping for half a candle mark or so, and she needed her rest. Because once she woke up, there was going to be all sorts of questions to be answered. He would find out exactly what reason she had in her little mind of hers that she couldn't tell him about the baby.

Carefully he pulled the blanket back over her form and watched her sleep for a few more moments before standing. He wanted to lock the Dojo back down and then take his own bath. By then he would have formulated the best plan of attack against his beloved.

Relocking the gate didn't take long, he hadn't expected it to, and so he went and quickly washed himself free of the sweat and grime of that night. Kaoru's Kimono was in a soft pile near the back of the changing room, as if she had thrown it, and he padded over to pick it up. Part of one seam was ripped and it was filthy. He blinked when he caught he heavy scent of sake and frowned as he remembered the shards of pottery in the fire. The Kimono itself was far from salvageable so he shrugged and tossed it back where he got it from. Once he had scrubbed himself clean, he removed all the water from his hair that he could with a simple piece of cloth. Then he took another piece and wrapped it around his waist.

Time to check on Kaoru. Unconcerned that he was wrapped only in a towel he moved back into the dojo, letting the damp cloth fall from his hips only once he entered her room again. He closed his eyes to enjoy the scent of jasmine that always clung to everywhere she was.

There was no helping it. Walking over he shifted the blanket away from her. While he had left she had rolled over to her left side and was, he supposed, attempting to hide from the light. Carefully, so not to wake her, he stripped her of her robe and then spooned in behind her. His nose settled against the junction of her neck and shoulder, while his thighs tangled with hers. One arm slipped around her waist so he could press his palm to the little mound on her tummy, while his other arm supported her neck.

The weariness of the night before crashed into him and he let his eyes slid shut. There was no way she could sneak out of his arms without waking him, and with her pressed so tightly against him, there was nothing that could harm her.

* * *

Kaoru woke up slowly, like someone treading through thick, murky water. Her father had taken her to the river when she had been a child to teach her to swim, so that if something should happen, she would be alright. Sometimes, when the big storms came through, there was flash flooding on the banks. More than one child had been lost to such a thing.

Now, it was just like it had been, waiting for her fathers hand to pull her out of the water and let her have air again. There was air, and light, and sensation, but was all muted with the heaviness she had felt once before.

Then, as if her struggle to awaken had called it, warmth settled through her limbs. Her body was cocooned in and sensation she had only ever associated with Kenshin. Blinking eyes that felt a little raw from her earlier crying fit, she took stock of the situation, and realization of what was going on hit her hard and fast.

His hand curved along her belly, the slight mound she had gained with the beginning of her pregnancy curved along his palm. She was naked. If the feel of his thighs, slightly rough with hair and so familiar; tangled with her own legs said anything, so was he. Her head was against the curve of his shoulder, where it always rested, and her naked back pressed against a chest and abdomen taunt with muscle.

Shifting her head so she could look up, she was suddenly aware of how his fingers feathered across the skin of her tummy. "I see you're finally awake, Kaoru."

Husky, smoky, all the sin of those first few days he had been back of the dojo slithered down her spine in a warm flood of sensation. Swallowing hard, she watched her fingers attempt to curl in a nervous movement and she forced them to relax. There was no way she was getting out of this position, all tangled up with Kenshin, without a fight and she didn't particularly have any fight in her right at that moment.

"Yes," she agreed her voice low and a bit raw. Her throat burned for a moment and she wondered if she could convince him she needed a glass of water. Her thoughts were interrupted when he moved, tilting her so that she her head rested on the futon. Her legs were still wrapped up in his, sparks along her skin where his flesh pressed against her own; a sort of feminine helplessness in her position that both terrified and thrilled her.

"You have some explaining to do." Kenshin told her flatly, the fingers of one hand dropping down to trace her stomach. She jerked a little and he raised his eyes back to her face. "Saitoh came by yesterday to tell me that you had been taken in the market."

Kaoru tilted her chin up at him, refusing to give into the pressure he was skillfully exerting. His hands never stopped tracing her tummy, as if he was fascinated, and she wondered desperately how he knew. She had done so good not to let it slip, to never be sick where he could see it, and to never take naps in the afternoon no matter how tired she was. There had been some days she had thought she could fall asleep in the middle of Practice, but she had managed to pull her charade off.

What had given it away?

"You tore up your room," Kaoru stubbornly interjected, unwilling to be breathless at the movements of his fingers. Even when his hands dropped down to trace the crease of hip and thigh she forced herself to meet his eyes. There was something lurking there, something hot and furious.

"Saitoh went back into town to gather information with his contacts and Yahiko and I were forced to stay here and cool our heels," Kenshin softly informed her, his hand still on her thigh. Suddenly his face was so close that his hot breath fluttered across her lips and his bangs brushed hers. "Why did you go with them?"

Kaoru blinked, attempting to concentrate on something other than his nearness and how good he smelled. "They were going to hurt people," Kaoru managed tightly. "I couldn't let that happen!"

His eyes moodily stared into hers. "And the baby? Did you think how it would affect the baby, Kaoru?"

Kaoru felt like the air had been punched out of her lungs by a sledgehammer. She could only imagine that she was suddenly pale, because she felt pale, and it was suddenly hard to breath around the lump in her throat. It was one thing to assume that he knew about the baby, but it was completely another for him to acknowledge it. His eyes never left hers and only when she turned the color of white-silk, her eyes wide and dilated, did he move back a few inches. "So it's true then. You're going to have my child and you didn't tell me." His voice was soft and lethal and Kaoru struggled to breath, to find some sort of explanation, and then realized what she was doing.

She was going to justify herself to him.

Raising her hands she put them flat on his chest, but he didn't budge. "Get off Kenshin!" She snapped, suddenly more than aware of her vulnerable position. Screw female sensibilities, she didn't want to know the power of his body. She wanted him off of her and several layers of clothes separating him and her from each other.

"No," Kenshin drawled, never taking his eyes from her face as he encircled her small wrists with his fingers. His grip was light, but something about the hold suggested if she were to move them, or try to move them, she wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Let me go, Kenshin," Kaoru ordered again, her voice rising in panic. "I don't want to talk about this."

He leaned down and nipped at her fingertips and shook his head. "We are going to talk about the fact that you're pregnant, and you let yourself get kidnapped," his eyes dropped down to the faint bruises on her breasts. Kaoru looked down and realized what he was looking at. "They hurt you."

Kaoru shifted her weight, fully prepared to fight him, but he simply pressed her down with his weight. "I don't think so, Kaoru." His voice was firm. Not angry, not tight, not anything really. Just firm. The same firmness that had flickered in his voice the first time she had met him, when she tried to go after Gohei and he had objected. Her heart rose into her throat.

"You have explaining to do, thistle, and I am going to get my answers now." His eyes darkened with some unnamed emotion. "Don't think for a second you're leaving this futon until I get those answers."

Kaoru pressed her lips together and met his gaze with her own steady eyes. "There is nothing to talk about." Her voice was low. "I don't know who told you I was pregnant," '_perhaps I could_…'

"Tokio dropped that particular morsel," Kenshin breezily interrupted her.

'…_never mind_.' Kaoru thought desperately.

"What I don't understand, Kaoru, is why you hid that from me." Kenshin questioned in that firm tone, "did you think that I wouldn't want it? That I wouldn't be happy for us?"

Kaoru averted her eyes before she nodded once. Denying it was one thing, lying at a direct question with his voice in that tone, was impossible. He sucked in a breath and she felt him struggling with his emotions.

"Why," he asked his voice taking on an almost hissing quality. He was furious, yet his hand never once tightened on her wrists.

"Why?" Kaoru asked, her head jerking in his direction, her eyes hot. "When did you ever give me any sign that you would want something like this?" Her voice was low and dangerous and he blinked several times. Her teeth clenched together, so that she had to speak around them. "Why would I ever…" her voice cut off and she struggled again, and this time it was only by luck that he managed to repress her. He seemed to be shocked at something, surprised, maybe even a little hurt, but she couldn't let that stop her.

"Kaoru," he started but she cut him off.

"Listen to me, Kenshin," Kaoru finally hissed, rising up just enough that her back cleared the futon and her eyes could drill into his surprised ones. She searched his eyes and still couldn't find what she was looking for. The hidden shadows, she supposed it was just because he was that much better than she was at hiding his feelings. Perhaps this side of Kenshin was just that much better. "I can't do this," her voice was low and rough and slightly unsteady. "I will not do this again. Do you understand me?"

He opened his mouth to say something, she didn't know what it was, but she shook her head so violently that her braid whipped into his arms. She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the nausea that move brought and to hide herself from the expression on his face. The understanding, and the relief soon to follow, would break her heart.

"I don't want to hear it," Kaoru told him, keeping her eyes shut tightly. "Because…it doesn't matter." She took a shuddering breath, attempting to manage to get herself under control when Kenshin's mouth met hers. Her eyes flew open in surprise and she stiffened as he kissed her. It was soft, a neat closed mouthed kiss that was the press of his lips to hers. His eyes were muted shades of color as he watched her and he pulled back only because she wasn't breathing.

"I think this discussion has been long over due," he softly murmured, his eyes taking in every plane of her pale face. "For that, I owe you an apology."

Kaoru stared at him, swallowing because she didn't know what else to do.

He pressed her back down so that his chest pinned her to the futon. Temptation was in the way her breasts pressed against him, but it was the way her eyes, so bruised and vulnerable, stared up at him, that kept his attention away from her body.

"Do you remember the day the Rurouni left?" He asked her softly, never taking his gaze from her blue eyes. "You met someone in the woods."

Kaoru blinked at him, rapidly, and she swallowed again. "The old woman?" Her voice was low and hesitant and he nodded, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Yes. I don't know what you said or did, but whatever favor you gave her, she repaid it in full." His breath feathered over her features as he sighed. "We were so close to getting on that boat. Sano and I were surprised to see an older woman approaching us at that time of night on the docks."

Blurry sensations. The knowledge that he was being called. A sense of possible freedom that hummed in his blocked awareness. The momentary burning in his blood.

"She gave me a choice, Kaoru." He rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. "She gave me the option of being chained by guilt from the past, or being able to let it go and embrace life."

Tears brimmed and spilled down her cheeks and she blinked and went to move her wrists to wipe them away but they were still trapped in his hand and he relinquished her lip and brushed them away instead, bringing the salt of his tears to his lips to lick away. "I choose to seek out my future, Kaoru."

Kaoru turned her face away. She wanted to believe. Gods how she wanted to trust the words falling from his lips. He had given her his body, his presence, and now he was giving her his word. He couldn't give her anything else, but she didn't know if she could trust that. She wanted to, but something inside her had broken with the Rurouni's leaving and it was still very fragile.

"I don't expect you to trust me today, Kaoru," he told her gently. "I have three years of neglect and bruised emotions to heal before I can expect that."

Kaoru sniffled. "But…I don't…" she lowered her eyes from his burning gaze. "What makes it so different this time, Kenshin?" she jerked her hands a little to improvise her words. "What makes this so different than the first time?" She swallowed. "And you can't say it's the baby."

Kenshin rubbed his nose against hers. "No, although I am very, very happy to hear about the baby, no Kaoru, it's always been about you." He burned his nose in the column of her neck. "First with Gohei, then with Jineh, and even Saitoh, it was always about you. Clawing to the surface, fighting to keep you safe; how could it ever be about anything other than you? For ten years I let myself wither away in a cage of my own making. You broke those chains for me. How could I do more than love you for that?"

Kaoru went so still under him he couldn't even tell if she was breathing. He raised his eyes to see her face. She was starring at him, her lips parted in utter surprise, her pupils dilated so wide her eyes were black. She licked her lips, parted her lips to speak, and then closed them.

He gave her an amused, indulgent smile. "I do love you Kaoru. I would die for you, if you asked it of me." His voice was slightly teasing and she just stared at him.

"You always…wanted to…leave…before…" Kaoru hiccupped. "How can I trust you won't…again?" Her words were almost painful and he released her wrists so he could cup her face instead.

"I know," he told her gently. "But I won't leave you this time. No matter where I go, I will always come home to you, Kaoru." He promised. He brought one of her cool hands to his mouth and kissed her palm. "And I am willing to do whatever it takes to prove it."

Kaoru opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes opened with shock when his hand cupped her breast, and she inhaled sharply when his thumb feathered across her nipple. She had forgotten that they were both naked. His other hand rose up to mimic the motions of his second and she moaned and arched her back.

He planted a series of kisses along her throat. "I plan on doing whatever it takes, love, to prove my point. Starting today," he breathed against her panting throat. "And tomorrow, we are going to go to the nearest temple so that you can have some measure of peace."

Kaoru arched up as his fingers played wickedly against her skin, her questions dying in her throat as she gave a long moan. "Besides," he whispered as he gave a wicked smile. "I rather like the idea of keeping you to myself, Thistle." She made another little noise and he dropped a serious of kisses along her shoulder, down between the valley of her breasts, enjoying the way her body moved against his hands.

* * *

Kaoru laid cradled in his arms, uncertain of what she wanted to do or say, concentrating instead on catching her breath. Kenshin was wrapped around her again, so that every breath she took against his skin smelled of sweat and ginger and her. His own uneven breathing was puffing against her hair and it was almost as comforting as the press of his body had been moments before. She wanted to talk to him, to ask him what he had meant earlier when he has spoken of a temple. But he was doing unfair things with his hands again, lightly massaging her shoulders and neck so that she melted into him.

"Go back to sleep, Kaoru." Kenshin softly suggested, his voice vibrating under her ear. "Its only a few hours past noon and you were up all night. I will wake you for dinner. I promise."

She made a soft noise in the back of her throat and drifted off to sleep with the sensation of his arms wrapped around her waist and the palm of his hand pressing against her tummy.

"Here," Tsubame said softly, coming forward to hand him a cup of tea. Dawn had broken and now the warm glow of morning warmed the chill in the air. Tsubame offered him a shy smile. "This should warm you up."

Yahiko would never, ever mention that he wasn't cold. Not when she had that shy little blush on her cheeks and her eyes were dropping in a nervous habit.

"Thank you, Tsubame," Yahiko softly replied, daring to use her name without honorific. She blushed a darker red but she didn't correct him, and he had to work to keep his smile to himself.

"You worry too much," Tae said as she arrived, a line of sweat beading her forehead from working the hot ovens. "Kenshin will have gotten to her and brought her back by now."

Yahiko sighed, nodding in agreement. "I know…but there are…" he searched for the correct word. "Complications."

Tae frowned. "You mean besides the normal issues?" Her tone suggested she still had a long way to go before she forgave the Kenshin for making everyone think he was gone for a year. Yahiko had never felt any need to correct her thinking and neither did Kenshin. As far as Yahiko knew, he was the only one who knew about the split between Battousai and Rurouni and the gypsy magic it had taken to do.

"Yes," Yahiko agreed, uncertain how much information he should give.

Tae pinned him with a look, and he fidgeted a bit, sipping his tea and concentrating on Tsubame's presence next to him to keep from spilling. However, Tae was persistent and he felt his resolve caving. What could it hurt?

"_Once I get her back," Kenshin softly assures Yahiko, "she is going to the temple whether she wants it or not."_

Kenshin had that look in his eyes. Yahiko new with utter certainty he had meant to keep his word and that Tae would keep the secret for as long as the couple wanted to keep it. Sighing he looked up at Tae. "Kaoru is expecting," he told Tae bluntly. "Baring the idea that she is unconscious from a head wound or something else, I imagine Kenshin will drag her to the temple tomorrow."

Tae was still, her dark eyes wide and she blinked several times before a smile began to creep across her face. "Oh I hope it has Kenshin's hair. Come Tsubame, if he plans on taking her to the temple tomorrow there are things we must do! We have a reception to plan!"

Yahiko blinked rapidly as he watched Tae practically bounce into the kitchen, mirth burbling from her mouth as she rattled off directions. Tsubame lifted her hand in a shy wave and Yahiko finally shook himself form his stupor.

"That was unexpected," Yahiko muttered.

* * *

Kaoru woke to the smell of fish and miso. Blinking open her eyes she tried to force some sensation into her tired limbs. Part of her simply wanted to curl back into her sheets and go back to sleep. '_Kenshin said he would wake you for dinner_,' Kaoru reminded herself as she turned her nose back into the blanket. It was really nice right where she was.

"I saw that, thistle." Kenshin's voice was teasing as he entered the room. "You're awake."

Kaoru grandly ignored him. Instead, she was attempting to talk herself into pulling the cover even further over her head. She complained in the back of her throat when she was suddenly picked up and lifted, including the blanket. Kaoru grumbled against his neck and he gave a soft chuckle.

"You're so tired right now, Kaoru, because you've been asleep most of the day, and because of the complication of your pregnancy." His voice was soothing and she turned her face into his neck. "And also because I couldn't keep my hands to myself," there was no apology in his voice and Kaoru squeaked when she found herself set down lightly in front of the table.

"Eat something," Kenshin ordered firmly, setting a plate of lightly grilled fish with lemon and rice. The bowl he had filled for her with miso had pale waifs of steam coming off the top and she felt some of her wake up and with it came her appetite. She took several cautious bites, hoping that morning sickness only applied in the morning. Granted, she had found that if she wasn't careful it could strike her at anytime, but she was going to be cautious.

"Drink your tea, Kaoru. Dr. Gensai said it would help. He also suggested that you eat six to eight meals a day, in small doses, instead of three large ones, said that it would be easier on your system; and he also recommended that you cut back you schedule and allow yourself to nap when you feel tired and if you feel really weary then to take a day or so off and simply relax."

Kaoru had frozen mid-bite. "When did you…"

Kenshin took a sip of his own tea. "While you were sleeping. I went and asked him what I could do to make you more comfortable. He gave me a rundown on what to expect for the rest of your pregnancy and suggest we write Megumi to come down the two weeks before we think you are due, since we could only guess when the baby was going to be born. Eat up, Kaoru. We have a big day tomorrow and you need to get your strength back."

Kaoru swallowed the mouthful before she spoke. "You…what?" Her eyes were wide. "You are seriously planning on…marriage? Tomorrow?"

Kenshin gave her a hooded look from his moon-glow eyes. "Oh yes," he breathed. "You are mine, Kaoru. Not the Rurouni's, not the past's, but mine. I won't give you up."

Kaoru took a few more careful bites, unsure what she was supposed to say to that. Kenshin put her cup down and watched her. "Is there a reason you don't want to marry me, Kaoru?"

Kaoru jerked her head up surprise written all over her face. "No! I mean Yes! I mean…" she swallowed. "I want to marry you, I always have. It's just…I mean, isn't it sudden?" Her voice was soft. "I don't have a wedding kimono, and I don't know if I have the money to pay the fees…" she trailed off and looked down at her rice with a faint blush.

"Eat your dinner, Kaoru." He softly suggested. "Don't worry about anything. I have it all worked out."

Kaoru's eyes were wide but when he turned back to his own meal she was forced to do the same. By the time she had eaten as much as she could, she was dropping again. Kenshin moved as if to pick her back up but she shook her head. "I want to go sit on the porch for a while. If I go to sleep now I will wake up in a few hours and not be able to sleep for the rest of the night." She yawned behind her hand. Kenshin judged her mood behind his lashes and when she gave him a huffy look he nodded.

"As soon as you start falling asleep you're going back to our futon." Kenshin warned her. Kaoru glared at him and stood up, gathering the blanket around her shoulders and flouncing out. He smiled at her show of temper and went to pick everything up. Sighing he thought back to his other meeting that afternoon.

Washing the dishes he thought about what Saitoh had told him. He had gone first to the station and then to Saitoh's home to find him. Saitoh had been eating dinner with his family and had been quite put out with him for showing up. His mouth curved into a smile. Tokio had been delighted and asked him to stay, but he had politely refused.

Saitoh had been very curt in his words, but if he understood the meaning behind them then he wouldn't have to worry about any more men showing up to take his Kaoru away. From what he had heard, the matter had been turned over to someone who knew what strings to pull, and once given the proper names, he was very good at it.

Kenshin grinned to himself. "Have fun, Aoshi, and make him pay."

Once everything was done he went and checked on his Shihandai and smirked to himself when he found her asleep on the porch, curled up with the blanket. Reaching down he picked her back up and she made a noise against his throat and snuggled against him and made no other sound for the rest of the night.

* * *

"You do realize that that this could be considered kidnapping?" Kaoru hissed as she was dragged around the corner, feeling particularly moody. Her eyes flickered with hot sparks of temper. Kenshin shot her a grin that reminded her of a mischievous little boy, his own eyes blazing amber; and there wasn't even the beginning hint of an apology.

"Is it?" He all but purred at her, stopping in the middle of the street to bring her fingers to his lips and to lightly kiss the tips. "You act as if I am dragging you to towards something you do not wish to go to." He dropped his mouth to the center of her palm and kissed it in a way that made her knees feel weak.

Kaoru glared at him, slightly breathless. "You are cheating again."

His mouth curved against the skin of her palm. "I meant what I said earlier, Kaoru. I will marry you today. You may either walk with me and enjoy yourself, or I can throw you over my shoulder and use my speed to get us there without being seen." He tugged on her a bit so that she was pulled close to him. Kaoru was suddenly thankful that the expanse of road they were on was currently deserted. "As beautiful as you look, I may just do that anyway."

She blinked up at him, still slightly uncertain. "Kenshin?"

He smoothed back her hair and admired the new Kimono, such a stark contrast to her fair skin. "I thought you were going to learn to trust me, thistle. I am going to take you to the temple," he kissed the corner of her mouth. "There, you and I will be married." He kissed the opposite corner of her lips. "Then, we shall come back to the dojo, where Tae-san thinks she is setting up a surprise banquet." He lightly kissed her mouth. "I shall take great pleasure eating our first meal as husband and wife, but I shall have to insist that everyone goes home so I may have you all to myself." His kiss was leisurely and warm and she melted against his chest.

"Do not fear bringing your uncertainties and your questions to me, little love." Kenshin softly chastised her once she had raised her lashes. "It is my delight and my privilege to keep your heart at ease." He laced her fingers with hers again and stepped away. "Come with me and be my wife." His voice was velvet heat and promise and she found herself nodding her head in agreement.

His smile was anticipatory and possessive and she swallowed again as he continued down the path, pulling her towards the temple that was just now in sight. She felt slightly lightheaded. She was marrying Kenshin.

* * *

Being married wasn't always bliss, but she was learning that most of it was. Kaoru reclined lazily on her porch, attempting to develop a strategy that would get her out of the dojo without her husband following along or attempting to go with her. Her mouth curved with a bit of a smile on that thought. She would never have thought he would allow any of his practices of the Rurouni to come into his actions. Not that he was, really, there was such a difference between how the Battousai went about stalking her and how the Rurouni had cheerfully followed her with or without her permission.

Kenshin was more inclined to prove his point in a way that left her unable to breathe properly and more than a little weak-kneed. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about his amber-eyed smirk and the way he would drag his tongue along his bottom lip as he watched her argue that left her…breathless.

'_He is such a cheater_,' Kaoru groused, resting her hand on her swollen tummy. At five months in she was starting to have a touch of a change in the way she walked, her stomach finally starting to gain weight at a speed that surprised her. She wasn't waddling yet, but she had the disgusted notion that she would be soon.

However, so far she had loved being Himura Kaoru, even if she had been pregnant and moody through most of it. A humorous smile graced her lips as she thought about how life had been since she had to no longer hide her pregnancy. The first time something someone said made her burst into waterworks had caused Yahiko and Kenshin to have all sorts of palpitations while she tried to tell them, through her tears, that she was fine.

She paused a bit, suddenly feeling a bit sheepish. Nothing had quite covered her sudden cravings for sour or pickled things yet, and Kenshin always seemed to be able to tell when she wanted something. She was always faintly relieved when she would want something as simple as fish or a certain side-dish that he rarely cooked; but she was still uncertain as to where the pickled daikon came from.

Looking up at the scent of her husband, she also vaguely wondered if she was going to ever be able to get used to how quiet he was. He had none of the inclination to scrape his feet so people could hear him coming that the Rurouni part of his personality had used. In fact, he seemed to use his ability to sneak up on her for very devilish things. He had never, not once, let her think that her growing frame was repulsive. If anything, he strove to make her feel more beautiful being pregnant than when she was not. Not that it worked all the time, but he sure knew how to prove his points.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, moving to sit up a bit. His eyes flickered to her face and his stance softened.

"We're going to have company," he told her gently, offering her his hand to help her rise. She accepted his help and the way his arms briefly wrapped her in a warm embrace, his chin resting on the top of her head. "If you start to feel tired, I am asking them to leave."

Kaoru glared at him, or his shoulder, and thumped him. "I am not _that_ worn down, Kenshin! Dr. Gensai said that I could expect to have a fair deal of energy for at least another month. He said it was in my last three months that I was going to be tired again! Stop being so over protective!" She swatted him again and turned to greet her guests, unable to completely hide the glow to her cheeks.

Her smile blossomed full blow when she caught sight of Tokio. She had apparently left the new baby with her mother, and the other little ones as well. However, it would be wrong of her to say that her entire smile was just for her friend.

It was also for the sight behind her.

Saitoh was carrying a box between his arms that with a look on his face that suggested that he did not want to be carrying it. His lips were thinner than usual and his eyes held a look to them that forced her to swallow her giggles. "Tokio!" Kaoru said in a delighted voice, moving away from her husband's body to hug her friend.

"You look very well, Kaoru," Tokio said as she hugged her in return. "I see you have been rounding out wonderfully."

Kaoru made a face. "Rounding is perhaps the best way to put it. I am getting fat, I know I am getting fat, and if people keep dancing around the subject I will be forced to hit them." She smiled sweetly at Saitoh. "Would you two like some tea? I am sure Kenshin would be happy to fix it." She turned and fixed her husband with a fierce look, and he looked rebellious for a moment but disappeared into the dojo.

Tokio smiled her appreciation. It was growing late in the season but it was still a walk from her home to the dojo. "I cannot begin to tell you how lovely it's going to be that you're pregnant during the winter months," she told her friend as she sank down onto one of the cushions. "Being with child in the heat of summer is dreadful."

Kaoru patted her tummy with a smile. She seemed to smile easier these days and Tokio noticed it, even as she noticed the lingering shadows in her eyes. "I know, I can only imagine. Even in the cool weather it can be a bit warm." Her eyes flickered to the box Saitoh set down with a thump, but didn't say anything.

Tokio grinned. "I have three boys. Saitoh likes to pretend he doesn't, but he has quite a few relatives who happily send us baby clothing for every child. Most of them won't fit your little one for a while, but we won't need half of what we have. So, perhaps you can use them as well."

"Your utterly ridiculous woman, of course we're going to need them!" Saitoh bit out.

"Shut up Hajime, after two children we have had more than we could possible use for twins." Her voice was sugar sweet and held the syrupy tone that always meant trouble.

Kaoru blinked for several long moments and then offered Tokio a shy smile, attempting to ignore the way Saitoh growled a bit. "Thank you," she whispered. She knew Kenshin had been secretly putting together some clothes for the baby but this would probably take some of the burden from his shoulders.

Kenshin arrived shortly after that and set the tray and tea-cups down between them. Tokio and Kaoru ignored the bristling from the men and chatted away, discussing various ideal facts about having a baby. It wasn't until the pot was almost empty and Saitoh had a vein throbbing in his forehead that the subject they had all been dancing around came up.

"The politicians are dead." Saitoh suddenly announced, clearly ready to leave and not wanting to deal with being in the dojo next to Kenshin any longer.

Tokio sighed. "My husband enjoys killing politicians, regardless of which side they are." Her voice was long suffering. "I have been attempting to break him of this habit." She and Kaoru and exchanged long-suffering looks.

"Did Aoshi discover their reasons behind why they were targeting us?" Kenshin asked darkly, his voice a growl. Saitoh gave him a drool look.

"You were just someone who was going to be in his way," Saitoh told him with a shrug. "He said that you had insulted him during the Bakumatsu and that he wanted to have his revenge." Saitoh's finger twitched as if he wanted to smoke, but Tokio's hand reached out and swatted his own. Kaoru was thankful because she just knew the scent of cigarette smoke would make her stomach lurch.

"What my husband is trying to say is that our families were inconvenient." Tokio clarified. "It wasn't for more than that. Saitoh was someone who he detested through his work in the Bakumatsu and you were someone he loathed because you once held more power than he. That is all." She looked sad.

"Bastards," Saitoh agreed, the dark smile in his eyes promising the man had died slowly.

Kenshin's fingers flexed and tightened as he attempted to control his temper and Kaoru decided to leave him alone for a moment. "Thank you," she told Tokio, deliberately changing the subject, "for the clothes."

Tokio nodded and rose. "The littles ones will want their lunch soon. Come along, Hajime." Her voice was firm. He gave a low growl but followed her, something in the line of his shoulders tense as he walked away.

"He is nervous about showing you his back," Kaoru whispered, turning to her own growling husband. "Kenshin?"

She found herself yanked forward so that her stomach was pressed between them as her nose was buried against his throat. She sighed in pleasure as he held her.

"He would have taken you away simply because of something that happened many years ago," Kenshin hissed, his hands firm against her.

Kaoru placed a light kiss along his throat. It was unusual, her having to reassure him. "He didn't, you were there to stop him." Her voice was soothing and he breathed raggedly for several moments before he released her. It took some work, but she managed to keep from feeling slightly smug about the fact that she had also taken care of the problem.

"You're hungry," he guessed as he looked at her face. Her cheeks rose in a blush and she scowled at him.

"Why don't you just call me fat as well?" She propped her hands on her hips and glared at him, knowing that it only emphasized her waist line. The amused curve of his lips threatened to take her breath, but it was the light, nibbling kiss along her bottom lip that kept her quite.

"You're quite lucky, thistle," he breathed, "that Yahiko will also be looking for lunch soon." There was a wealth of meaning in his voice and Kaoru felt her own lips curve.

"Is that so?"

"Hmmm, do not test me, Kaoru." He warned lightly. His golden eyes gleamed down at her. "I am quite capable of backing up my threat."

Kaoru grinned at him and moved back into the dojo. "That might have been my point."

A low chuckle followed her words, and if she had been capable of it, she would have taken off into a sprint. Instead, all she could do was quicken her steps and attempt to hide her giggles.

* * *

One installment to go! Possibly with a little Kenji running around and causing havoc...who knows. and the quesiton, what exactly happened to that Rurouni will be answered! Otherwise, I hope everyone enjoyed!


	11. Chapter Eleven

And its finished! I hope everyone enjoys this conclusion to the Twisted Series. Now my attentions can go back towards Amber and Trade Winds (I hope) and get something from one of those up and going soon. However, I have a three part story called Crimson Stain that is almost completely written that will be coming out soon so expect that.

Hope everyone enjoyes.

Thanks to Stephani for looking things over for me.

Ravyn

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Warning: Um...

* * *

Kaoru was drowsily enjoying the luxury of sleeping in. It didn't happen often, with her four-year-old son running around and sticking his perfect little nose into everything. Kenji might have been showing signs as being as brilliant as his father, but Kaoru was starting to understand why Hiko had fled to a mountain top. 

However, she was warm and as comfortable as her protruding stomach and lying flat on her back would allow. She missed the warmth and comfort of Kenshin's body, but she could hear the sounds of him talking to Kenji as he cooked breakfast. Kenji was asking all sorts of questions and not really giving his father time to answer, but Kenshin never seemed to mind. He always seemed too fascinated with Kenji's little speech and the way he skipped words and phrases, carefully correcting his son only if someone was watching.

Kaoru knew he wanted the baby speech to last as long as possible. Or at least until this one was born and he had someone else to spoil into talking. Kenji had learned fast that talking got his father's attention much faster than tears.

Slipping into the content stage between waking and sleeping, she hovered until little fingers, faintly sticky, patted her cheeks. Kenji had used to wake her by his 'Iten Rugi Ru fwing weap!' but once she had gotten pregnant a second time Kenshin had coaxed his son out of the habit and now little fingers patted her cheeks. "So not to hurt the baby." Kenji was always very serious about the baby.

"Kaa-san, up! Tou-chan has breafast done. Up, up, up!" His fingers patted her cheeks lightly, insistently, but she kept her eyes firmly closed in an attempt not to laugh. Kenji sighed in exasperation. He heard the sound of Kenshin's footsteps about the same time she did. "Tou-chan, Kaa-chan isn't up! Breafast cold!"

A warm hand, calloused and familiar, brushed her bangs. "I think she is being stubborn this morning, Kenji. What shall we do?"

Kenji frowned with great dignity as he watched his father, his blue-eyes bright. "We can't hurt the baby." His high voice was scolding and she peeked from her lashes and her body shook with laughter.

It shouldn't have surprised her that Kenji noticed.

"Cheat!" Kenji declared, sticking his nose close to his mothers. "Breafast is ready!" He tore his eyes away from his mother and stared at her six-month-tummy. With careful hands under his father's watchful eyes he patted her stomach lightly. "Morning, baby!"

Kaoru grinned and reached out and tugged on her son's bangs. "I heard you, Kenji-chan. How about you go and make sure it's still warm?"

Kenji grinned his cheesy little smile and shot out of the room, slipping on the wooden floor in his Tabi with giggles.

"Cheat," Kenshin murmured against her cheek teasingly. Kaoru sighed at him.

"Well it was either attempt to get out of bed and fail or wait for you to get in here and assist your pregnant wife." Kaoru informed him tartly, even as her eyes watched him with drowsy affection. "Now help me up you loaf, before you son has an apoplexy about the food getting cold."

Kenji took that moment to bellow. "Tou-chan! No kissy-faces! Breafast cold soon!"

Kenshin chuckled and helped Kaoru maneuver her heavy frame upwards and steadied her for a moment, enjoying the way she leaned into him and her face pressed against his throat. "We had better hurry, or your son will decide to serve himself breakfast. The last time he did that he almost burned himself and took the kitchen with him." Kaoru reminded him as she moved to stand up.

Kenshin raised a brow. "I find it amusing, Kaoru, that you always refer to him as 'my son' when he attempts to burn things down."

Kaoru swatted him on principle. And then she swatted him again because of the twinkle in his eyes. "No morning kissy-face for you, sir!" Kaoru told him waspishly as she waddled down the hallway. Kenshin laughed behind her and helped her settle on the floor, admiring the way her hair clung to her rounded face with adoration.

"Tou-chaaaaan!" Kenji wailed. "Hungry! Hurry!"

Kenshin ruffled his son's hair but obligingly brought out the food and everyone gave the morning thanks. Kenji responded with such gusto that he almost fell over, and Kenshin served the meal. Kaoru had attempted to keep up with the food serving but had almost overbalanced herself one to many times for Kenshin to let her keep it up.

Kaoru sighed in bliss as she brought the warm rice and miso into her mouth, the hot tea soothing down her throat. The grilled fish, Kenshin must have gone early to the market for, was perfect and she and Kenshin both kept an eye on thier hungry son. He ate like a bird, his little mouth opening wide for an oversized bite of rice and they had to scold him several times for almost choking.

"Let Tou-chan help," Kaoru scowled, as Kenshin was the closest. "Remember, Kenji-chan, big bites don't mean you will get full faster."

Kenji nodded frantically as his father put a smaller bit of rice on his chopstick and Kenji opened his mouth greedily.

"I see I arrived just in time for breakfast. Lucky me."

Kenji's mouth was full, and Kaoru attempted to stress table manners, so he just jumped up and down, waving his hands so frantically that Kenshin had to move to keep from getting swatted. Once he had swallowed he spoke.

"Kaa-chan's food! Has to eat for baby! No eat Yahiko-nii!" Kenji warned, his little face scrunching up.

Kaoru almost lost it and choked on her tea and Kenshin had to pat her back several times.

"I should hope your mother wouldn't eat me," Yahiko teased, sitting down next to Kaoru and making faces at the little dragon across the table from him. He deliberately misunderstood her son's speech and Kenji's eyes narrowed with temper. Kenshin settled a hand on his sons head, amusement visible only in the crinkle around his eyes.

"It's alright Kenji, I made enough for Yahiko. He is going to be teaching classes today." Kenshin reminded his fiercely protective son.

"Pratice!" Kenji sulkily agreed and then turned to his father. His eyes were hopeful. "Pratice?"

Yahiko grinned around a mouthful of rice. "That's your son, Kaoru."

Kaoru would have hit him, except she had been making an attempt to keep from striking out in violence now that Kenji was around. Instead she shoved another mouthful of rice into her mouth and gave him the _look._ Apparently it had been developed around the time Kenji started walking, but she nodded in satisfaction that it seemed to have the same effect on Yahiko that it had on her son.

He was instantly sheepish. While he didn't go as far as apologize like Kenji did, his little baby face forcefully admitting how sorry he was, Yahiko did drop his eyes and concentrate on his miso.

Kenji, however, had ignored all the by play and was watching his father with an expression she did recognize. She was almost positive it was the same expression she had worn when she begged her own Tou-chan for lessons.

"Please, Tou-chan," Kenji asked, bouncing a little bit in his seat, his red-bangs flying everywhere. "I wanna play with sword today. Watch Tou-chan practice!"

Kenshin calmly took another bit of his fish and that prompted Kenji to do the same. "We will see." He told his son with amused eyes. "Do you remember what we went over last time?"

Kenji's little brow tucked together as he thought; he was still at the age where long term memory wasn't something he bothered with. Frowning he hesitated before nodding a little. "Yes…Kenji remember! You showed Kenji how to hold sword!" His eyes swung to his fathers for approval and Kenshin nodded in agreement, reaching out to ruffle his already wild hair.

"Very good. You can watch me practice, but I have to help your mother out around the house today. If you help too, then perhaps we can play outside."

Kenji would have attempted to shovel his rice down his throat if Kenshin hadn't caught his chopsticks and softly instructed him to slow down. Kenji nodded so eagerly that his hair bounced again, but did as he was told. Breakfast finished in a timely manner and Kenji even helped to clear the table so his Kaa-chan could rest.

Yahiko helped Kaoru to her feet and lead her out to the porch where Kenshin had set her up a permanent place to rest, including pillows that only came in when the weather or washing demanded. Kaoru sank down with a sigh and smiled when she saw Yahiko disappear to bring out the rest of the breakfast tea.

"You three spoil me rotten," Kaoru scolded even as she accepted the small cup. "I swear, if Megumi hadn't demanded that I take a walk to the river once a day during my last pregnancy, I would never leave the dojo with this one."

Yahiko shrugged unrepentant. "This might be true. But Kaoru…are you…worried?" His tone was hesitant.

Kaoru smiled at him, putting her cup down so she could reach out and ruffle his bangs. Yahiko scowled at her, but she ignored it. "Not at all. Just because I had difficulties the first time around, doesn't mean I will this time as well. Megumi said that the second pregnancy is always easier. And, you have to admit, this little one is being much nicer than Kenji ever was."

Yahiko nodded in agreement. "Which is why I think it's a girl."

Kaoru laughed, "I don't think that really matters one way or another. Kenji has all the temper of both Kenshin and I, and it showed even when I was carrying him. I never heard a baby scream in complaint so much as when you took his favorite chew-toy."

Yahiko grinned in agreement. "Now he just chases me around and hits me in the shins with the da—darn stick that Kenshin cut him." He made a face. Both he and Kaoru had made a point not to swear around the baby, but it still slipped into their speech occasionally.

Karou's hand was still resting on Yahiko's shoulder when Kenji came in. He made a noise and raced over, latching onto his mother as close as he could with her protruding tummy. He gave Yahiko a furious little look and Kaoru noticed, not for the first time, that he had inherited another part of his father as well. Small sparks of gold flickered around his irises. "My Kaa-chan," Kenji scolded Yahiko. "Mine!"

Kaoru refused to look at Kenshin, knowing the expression that would be on her husbands face. "Kenji," Kaoru asked him gently and he turned to look up at her, his eyes wide. "Remember what we talked about?"

Kenji nodded. "I share! I share! You said share with…with…baby!" His face lit up in triumph when he found the word he was looking for. "You never said share with Yahiko-nii!"

Kenshin scoped Kenji up as the first of the dojos students filtered in. There were only a dozen or so at the time, since Harvest was fast approaching, but once fall settled in, they would have a good fifteen or more. Ever since Yahiko had started taking over some of the classes the numbers had grown, and while Kaoru couldn't have been more than happy for her first student, she was slightly wistful that it had taken a male teacher to bring the dojo back to life.

She couldn't honestly complain though. With Yahiko teaching all but the most advanced classes, even during her pregnancies, it opened up her time to play with Kenji or to teach somewhere else. The dojo was doing good and things were settling into a rhythm again. She offered Yahiko a soft smile and he grinned back, understanding exactly what she meant.

Yahiko and Tsubame were set to be married at the end of Harvest, and Tae was both tearful and excited and making all sorts of plans. Yahiko had a small home between the Akebeko and the Dojo and had been working hard to fix it up with the earnings he split with Kaoru.

Kenshin hardly ever spoke about it, but he was always lending a hand with things, to this day, and so there were times when she would go and count the sen and yen and blink in an attempt to figure out where it had all come from. Five years ago she would never have thought it possible to have so much.

Sometime she would look around and expect to see shadows of the past. Sano leaning against the wall with his Sake jug, or Kenshin leaning against one of the beams, trying not to watch the road.

Then her husband would walk in and kiss her breathless for no reason and she would remember that she was happy now.

"What are you thinking about?" Kenshin asked as he settled his arms around her, sitting so she could lean back against his chest. Kenji came shooting around him, and jumped into Yahiko's knees so that he had to pick him up and put him on his shoulders while he greeted the students trickling in.

"You know me," Kaoru told him quietly, leaning against his shoulder and sighing blissfully. "Just thinking about the past."

Kenshin nibble on her ear, using the angle of her body to shield his movements. "What have I told you about that?"

Kaoru grinned at him. "Probably the same thing I have told you about doing things like _that_ when people are around!" She scolded him, but her breath caught as he flicked his tongue against the sensitive skin under her ear. "Kenshin!"

He laughed and settled her closer against him. "I will behave if you do," he chastised her in turn and she pouted at him.

"Kaa-chan, letters! Person brought letters!" Kenji called out, waving two of the three envelops in his grungy fingers. "See! Kenji has!" His little face was beaming with pride and Yahiko put him down and let him run across the lawn towards his parents.

Kaoru accepted the letters from Kenji and thanked him gratefully and he beamed and looked at his father for approval. He handed his mother the letters and jumped onto his father's leg so he could watch his mother open and read her mail.

"Who from? Who from?" Kenji asked excitedly.

"This is from Misao-nii, you probably don't remember her, Kenji-love, because I haven't seen her in a few years. But she was there for your birth." Kaoru told him softly and he stared at her with wide eyes. "She has two boys, twins, that are a year or so younger than you."

Misao's birth of twins had been a complete surprise, one tinged by sadness. Misao had been so tiny and the boys were bigger than her frame could handle. Megumi had done all she could but it was doubtful that Misao would ever have another child. She didn't complain, but sometimes Kaoru caught a wistful tone of her letters and wondered how she really was.

"She wants to come down this winter and spend a few weeks. Aoshi has agreed to bring her if it's alright with us. You will like the twins," Kaoru assured her son. "They will be fun to play with. I bet they even know how to play swords."

Kenji's face lit up. "Other paper!" The idea of playmates was good and fine and all but someone else had written them, and he wanted to know what they said!

Kaoru quickly scanned it. "It's from Megumi," she told Kenshin softly. "She says there is quite an outbreak of Influenza and that it looks like it's only going to get worse as winter approaches. She says she might not be able to break away to deliver the baby."

Kenshin dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Dr. Gensai is quite capable of delivering our daughter," he assured her softly and Kaoru shot him a glare.

"I know that!" she grumbled. "And it could be another boy." She declared.

Kenshin shook his head. "You have your boy, I want my girl."

Kenji looked back and forth. "No kissy-face!" He warned, pouting. "Kenji just wants someone to play with!"

Kenshin tickled him playfully and Kenji squealed.

Yahiko stared at the letter in his hand and decided to read it when there wasn't a chance of someone seeing him open it. He had snagged it from Kenji just in time. If Kaoru had seen this particular name she would have wanted to read it, and he had the gut feeling that it would only have upset her.

Tucking it into his Gi, he gave Kenshin a meaningful glance that Kaoru missed as she dealt with a giggling Kenji. However, she must have caught something off Kenshin and she turned with a worried look on her face. Her dear face that had rounded out with her pregnancy; and he wondered faintly if Tsubame would look similar with her future pregnancies. That gave him a moment of goofy excitement and he shook himself out of his stupor when Kaoru called out.

"What is it Yahiko-chan? Bad news?" She always fell back into calling him chan when she was worried. He would let her get away with it this once.

"No," He returned lightly, making sure the letter was tightly tucked against his chest. "It's just a bill that I thought I had paid. I will take care of it." He assured her and Kenshin's head snapped in his direction, his eyes thoughtful.

Kaoru paid the bills.

Granted, Yahiko could claim it was something for the house he had been furnishing for Tsubame, but Kenshin wouldn't believe him. Kaoru, one the other hand, seemed perfectly content in her ignorance. He smiled fondly as he watched Kenji pester his mother for attention, dancing back and forth and back and forth holding the ribbon he had snatched from her hair.

Yahiko moved into the dojo to start teaching his classes, an amused smile on his face.

* * *

"Up and down Kenji, not like you're attempting to take someone's head off," Kaoru scolded him softly from where she was reading her book with one eye and watching Kenji with the other. Kenshin was cleaning his blade, and Kenji was doing everything he could to get his fathers attention. It had become almost ritualistic now. When Yahiko taught the advanced classes, Kenshin would practice in the yard, shielded from the dojo by the home. Kenji would watch with rapt fascination, and when Kenshin sat about to polish his sword, more of habit than anything, Kenji would demand his attention while he mimicked moves.

"Like this Tou-chan? Kenji holds right? Like this?" He asked, practicing the movement he had watched Yahiko teach the younger students, his little face turning a faint pink from the sun. He was panting, after chasing around a frog he had found, and several grasshoppers. Kaoru had put her foot down when he attempted to bring her a large beetle and insisted that his father would want to see that instead.

Kenshin had done that morning's laundry, since Yahiko was teaching and Kaoru wasn't allowed to do anything like that since she had almost accidentally ruined several of her Kimono. Kenshin had learned that his wife was excellent at being a taskmaster but she was not so good at either at laundry or cooking. Granted, she had learned how to make a few simple dishes to feed herself and Kenji when Kenshin was gone for a night to help Saitoh with a case, but beyond that required the careful supervision of her husband.

Kenshin looked up at his son and carefully looked at his grip. Kenji could pick up a stance easily and had already been mimicking Yahiko and his Kamiya Kasshin so Kenshin had allowed it. There were still a few years to go before he was going to teach him Hiten Mitsurugi and until then, Kamiya Kasshin would do him no harm. In fact, the defensive stances would probably help him out. Hiten Mitsurgui wasn't as good for subduing people as it was killing them. He wanted his son to have the principles of Kamiya Kasshin but he also wanted him to understand that sometimes only the sharp side of the Katana was the way to solve a situation.

The snake that was dead couldn't come back to attack the soft heels of his family.

He and Kaoru had stayed up many a nights, arguing those points. He had been stubborn and refused to give in, and she was just as stubborn. He figured he had another year or so until she saw his point. He didn't altogether mind. He was almost positive his new little one had come from one of their make-up sessions.

"Very good Kenji," He softly praised his son. Kenji's eyes lit up just like Karou's did when he brought her something special and he smiled affectionately at his son. "Can you practice that down-swing some more for me?"

Kenji nodded in his normal, frantic manner, and did as he was asked.

Kaoru sighed, "If only Yahiko had been that excited about practicing his strokes."

Kenshin put his sword down and tangled her fingers with his. "It's getting late in the day, Kaoru. If you want that walk today, we should go now."

Kaoru made a little noise and set her book down. Yahiko walked out of the dojo, a towel slung behind his neck and noticed the expression on Kaoru's face. "I'll watch him. In fact, I imagine I would love the help, Kenji-chan, if you think you would want to move practice equipment."

Kenji walked over and carefully put his little stick down next to his fathers sword and carefully ran the cloth his Tou-chan had been polishing his sword against his own. They had been teaching him to be responsible with his things and he took his sword very seriously. Kenji bit his lip in a replica of the expression his mother used when she was concentrating on something. Kaoru had to pick up her book to hide her giggles, and Kenji nodded in head in satisfaction when the sword was put next to his fathers. Then he carefully put the cloth down and scampered off to Yahiko.

"Don't start laughing, _Koishii_," Kenshin warned lightly as he helped her stand, playing with the ends of her hair. "He will want to know what he missed."

Kaoru shook with her silent laughter and she opened mirth filled eyes when he began to lead her down the steps towards the dojo-gate. "Do you think if we leave Yahiko in charge of dinner he will manage?" Kenshin asked mysteriously as he placed a hand in the small of her back.

Kaoru grinned at him as they slowly made there way out onto the path. "It will be good practice for him. I find it difficult to believe that he will be getting married soon. It seems just like yesterday that we were pulling him off the streets."

Kenshin slid an arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her temple. "Perhaps, but I am sure Tae is far more excited about the wedding than you are."

"Tae isn't sixth month's pregnant," Kaoru informed him crankily, her lower lip puffing out in a temper. "Besides, if I remember, correctly, and I am sure I do, Tae didn't have a lot of time to be excited about my wedding because someone dragged me to a temple and…" her words were cut off as he pulled her behind a tree on the path. It was usually empty at this time of day, but he didn't want to take the chance. His mouth met hers soundly so that when he pulled back she was breathless.

"This, I believe, is what got you into trouble the first time." He told her in an amused voice as she raised her lashes to show off her eyes. He loved that look in her eyes. All clouded and dreamy; her slightly parted lips moist, he leaned back down and took her mouth again, his hand spanning the curve of her waist where his child kicked against his hand.

"We're supposed to be walking," Kaoru told him breathlessly, but her hands were clutching his shoulders, fisted lightly in his gi.

Kenshin leaned down and rubbed her noise with his. "Your argument for leaving has several holes in it, Koi. The first being that we have a few moments with no Kenji racing around," Kaoru opened her lips to respond, her eyes glinting with laughter, but he had plans for the next few moments and he gleefully took advantage of her open mouth.

When they finally started back toward the dojo, she was still a pink faced and leaning against his shoulder. There fingers were tangled together and they were enjoying themselves.

"As soon as Kenji sees us," Kaoru told him softly, "he is going to pester us to death with questions."

Kenshin grinned. "He is your son."

Her elbow shot out and caught him in the stomach and she huffed and let go of his hand while he caught his breath. The effect would have been more dramatic if she didn't waddle a bit as she stomped and he moved to catch up with her about the same time that Kenji caught sight of them.

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan, you left Kenji!" His little voice rose out and Kenshin kissed her temple and turned to catch his son who was racing for attention. "We will finish this later," he warned her.

Kenji flew at his father, and Kenshin swung him up and tossed him lightly into the air as Kaoru moved through the dojo gates.

"I helped Yahiko-nii cook!" Kenji informed his father brightly. There some sticky pieces of rice in his bangs, and flour dusted his face. Kenshin wiped at his little nose with gentle fingers and Kenji wrinkled the object with a smile.

"What did you make?" Kenshin asked lightly and Kenji frowned.

"Temp…temp…stuff with batter!" He said happily.

Kenshin carried his son forward where Kaoru was attempting to set the table, but her tummy kept getting in the way, and he moved to help her. Kenji squirmed to be put down and went racing into the Kitchen where Yahiko made a noise of alarm and if the sound of two voices sighing said anything, disaster had been avoided.

"You're awfully pink cheeked, wife," Kenshin teased as he helped her.

Kaoru glared at him. "I'm fat."

He smiled. "How about I rub your back after your furo?"

A smile started across her face. "If you give Kenji his bath as well, you have yourself a deal."

Kenji came in at that note and demanded that they eat.

* * *

Kaoru turned from where she was braiding her damp hair as Kenshin brought in their sleepy little-boy. He was rubbing his eyes and his face was tearstained. "Someone wants Kaa-chan," Kenshin said in a dry voice and Kaoru opened her arms.

"Kenji-love, what is wrong?" Kaoru crooned as she settled back and held him as best she could. She made a point to hug and love on her oldest as much as possible and Kenji sniffled a bit and put his face in her neck.

"Want Kaa-chan," Kenji whispered, his little hands wrapping around her neck to press against her braid. "Kaa-chan."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin, who shook his head to show he had no idea what was bothering his son. Kaoru smoothed her hand down Kenji's hair and simply held her baby for several long moments. "Kaa-chan wants Kenji," Kaoru told him softly, nuzzling his cheek with her nose. "Kaa-chan love Kenji."

Kenji sniffled again and looked up at her with her eyes. "Kenji love Kaa-chan." His little lip pressed out. "Kaa-chan love baby?"

Kaoru felt her heart constrict at the look on his face. "Kaa-chan loves Kenji and baby." Kaoru told him softly. "Kaa-chan will need Kenji's help though." Kaoru told him, tugging on his bangs. Kenji was excited about the baby, but she had been expecting this.

Kenji lowered his eyes and played with the collar of her yukata. "Kaa-chan wants Kenji to be nii-san to baby." Kenji whispered.

Kaoru kissed his little cheek. "You're so smart, Kenji. Baby is going to be so lucky to have someone as smart as you for a nii-san. I don't have a nii-san," she told Kenji in a conspiring whisper. "You will have to show me what is likes to be a nii-san."

Kenji looked up and the faint smile crossed his face. "Kaa-chan love Kenji?" His eyes darted towards his father. "Tou-chan love Kenji?"

Kaoru nodded and brushed a hand down his bangs. "You're my Kenji," she told him simple. "You're the only Kenji Kaa-chan has." Kenshin leaned forward to ruffle his sons hair.

"Tou-chan loves Kenji as well," Kenshin reaffirmed.

Kenji nodded and buried his face in her throat. "Kenji stays here."

"Just until you fall asleep," Kaoru warned. "Then Tou-chan will take you back to your bed."

Kenji nodded in agreement and Kaoru shifted to lie back against the futon and suddenly Kenshin's hands were there helping her recline since her arms were full with their son. Kenji snuggled against her side for a moment and then sat up.

He looked down at her tummy. "Kenji-nii love baby," he told her tummy and patted it carefully. "Night baby. Night Kaa-chan. Night Tou-chan. Kenji love." Then he turned and buried back into her. Kaoru brushed a hand through his hair until he started to snore. Kenshin careful disentangled Kenji from her body and took him back to his room. Kenji had insisted that he was a big boy, and so they moved the small futon from their room to his new big-boy room.

Kaoru was dozing off when Kenshin came back in.

"You're going to sleep on me," He softly whispered, brushing her beloved face with his fingers. Kaoru opened her eyes and smoothed his bangs away from his face.

"Go talk to Yahiko," she softly whispered, "I will be fine for a little while." She smiled at him. "But hurry back, because I really have a hard time sleeping like this without you."

Kenshin brought the center of her palm to his mouth, kissing the flesh there. "You have a hard time sleeping without me period, Koi. Admit it."

Kaoru made a face at him and closed her eyes.

Kenshin walked out of the room to the back-porch where Yahiko was waiting for him.

"The letter was from Sano," Yahiko softly spoke, not once looking up. "He sent his greetings."

Kenshin sat down, his eyes a hard amber. "What did he say about the Rurouni," Kenshin asked harshly, his voice tight. If the Rurouni was back in Japan it was possible that he would stick his head in to check on his family and he couldn't let that happen. Kaoru still didn't know the truth. He doubted he would ever tell her. It would simply break her heart.

He refused to allow the Rurouni to cause her anymore pain. Even now, with Kenji and another little one on the way, even with his arms wrapped around her securely each night he was there, some days he caught the look in her eyes. It was always there when he came home from an assignment with Saitoh: the look of terrified hope. Only the fact that he enjoyed being able to provide for his family and the grudging respect between the men, curtsey of their wives, allowed him to leave her at all. Even now she wasn't sure if he would come home every night, if he would be there for his children.

His fist curled into a tight ball.

"He is dead." Yahiko said flatly, handing Kenshin the letter. "On the way home he came down with consumption and died two nights after they docked. Sano apologizes for not being able to save him and made some noise about going to see Megumi, and wandering around. He doesn't feel comfortable coming back yet." Yahiko's voice was tight. "He apologized, like that would cushion her heart if she heard the news."

Kenshin was silent as he read the letter. He felt nothing. There was nothing for him to feel. He had left Kaoru, Kenji, the new baby, would have thrown all these possibilities to the wind because of guilt. He would have forced his unwilling counterpart, locked deep inside him, to travel to China and to die.

His mouth hardened.

Yahiko turned. "I feel pity for him," he admitted. "That he never found this," he let his hand scan the grounds. "Never saw what in front of him. Never learned to live in the word he created with his blade. But they were his choices." His voice was quite. "Are you going to tell Kaoru?"

"No," Kenshin said flatly. "No, I won't. And if I have my way she will never find out. She is happy, content, but there are still shadows I am working to rid her eyes of. It's going to take many years for her to trust me completely. I will not forgive them for that." He looked Yahiko right in the face, his eyes flaring bright-gold. "If Sano comes back to Tokyo, he will attempt to say something, to give his friend the grief he believes the Rurouni deserves."

Yahiko nodded in agreement.

"I will not let that happen." Kenshin told him softly, his eyes hard. "I think of Sano as a friend, but if he ever lets it slip, or seems to make a single move to destroy her happiness, I will kill him. It is not something I wish to do, but I will never tolerate her tears." There was almost a flicker of regret in his eyes, but it moved so fast Yahiko couldn't quite catch it.

He unfolded his limbs and tossed the letter back to him. "Burn it."

Yahiko felt a moment of sadness, but as he listened to the sound of Kenji's snores, he found he couldn't blame him.

He wasn't the only one who would kill to keep them happy.

Yahiko raised his face to the moonlight.

* * *

Kenshin watched her sleep. Or, he thought in amusement, attempt to sleep. Her face was a bit disgruntled and he slipped out of his clothing, put on his soft sleeping robe and slid in next to her, sliding an arm under her head and helping her arrange her limbs as comfortably as they would go.

"You smell nice," she drowsily told him. Kenshin shushed her, one hand sliding under her robe to caress the skin of her tummy, feeling his daughter kick once before she settled.

Kaoru sighed against his shoulder and drifted off but he laid there for a long time, feeling his daughter under his hand, the way Kaoru fit against him, and the sounds of Kenji in the other room.

"I would have died for you, if you had asked it." Kenshin told her softly. "Now I just want to live for you." Kaoru was silent, but he had expected no answer. "No one will take your smile away again."

'_No one.'_

The End

* * *

Jeez! I am so excited! My second finished chapter story! As always, chime in and let me know what you think!


End file.
